


Here and Now

by Coastalfirebird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female Harry Potter, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 68,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coastalfirebird/pseuds/Coastalfirebird
Summary: Reptilia28 Challenge answer. Harry dies and finds out he has more than a few things wrong in his life. The first of these being who he is in love and the second biggest one is a little inconsequential thing called gender.





	1. Revelation and Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine, however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came to the excellent mind of their owner.
> 
> A/N: This is one of the stories that I have been working on in secret for a while now. It is a typical back to the past story with a twist. It is based around the Reptilia28 challenge. I will stick as close to it as I can, but my muse is a fickle thing.

“Avada Kedavra!” the cold high pitched voice of Voldemort’s voice rang out in Harry’s ear. He closed his eyes waiting for the sweet release of death. With this, his friends would be safe from this mad man. His mother did this for him, so if he did it for everyone at Hogwarts it should do the same for them. The impact of the spell on his chest generated no pain. His vision slipped into darkness.

If he was hoping for a peaceful sleep the sight that greeted him was something of a shock, to say the least. He was in a kind of waiting room with a few people scattered around waiting to be seen. He felt that this was a case of deja vu the likes that are beyond abnormal. He looked down at his chest to see the spot the Killing Curse had to have hit him. His breath was taken away from him in an instant.

The flat chest that he was used to seeing was not there. Instead, there was this raised portion of his chest. He touched it thinking it was an after effect of the killing curse. Sadly, he was mistaken. What he touched was a growth on his chest. It was soft and malleable. It didn’t cause pain as he was expecting. He raised an eyebrow to the situation. Harry looked around the room. Hoping that there would be someone there to explain this odd situation to him. There were the other people in the room, but they seemed to be lost in their own minds. There had to be someone else that could help him understand what was going on. When he looked around once more hoping to find anything/anyone that would tell him what was going on a mirror appeared out of nowhere.

Harry stood up and walked over to it. When he got in front of the mirror he stumbled backwards. Instead of the reflection of an average looking young man he was staring at the image of a fetching young lady. At first, he thought it was a practical joke, but the longer he looked at the reflection the more it felt normal. He twirled around to look at his complete reflection, and before he could take in the image before him he stared blankly at the mirror.

‘Did I just twirl?’ he thought to himself. ‘Yes, yes I did just twirl. I seriously need to talk to someone about this.’

Once ‘she’ was aware of what ‘she’ was doing Harry thought to ‘herself’ that there was no way ‘she’ was a girl. ‘She’ had had dreams of ‘her’ mum and dad saying thing like “She’s such a pretty girl”, but she never gave them much thought. In fact, she thought they were weird dreams due to the lack of food ‘she’ had been given the days before such dreams. ‘She’ shuttered at the thought of what ‘her’ uncle may have done to ‘her’ if she had been a girl. The man wasn’t a paedophile to the best of her knowledge, but the way he looked at some of the teenage girls on Privet drive made ‘her’ wonder. The man definitely had a temper, and life might have actually been harder for ‘her’ had she been a girl. This had to be a horrible prank or something.

The sound of a tapping foot caused Harry to turn around. Standing in front of the seating area was a woman in a pinstriped suit. The woman’s shoulder length black hair framed her blue eyes rather menacingly. The form fitting clothing was a touch distracting, but once ‘she’ pulled ‘her’ eyes off the woman’s well-endowed figure ‘Harry’ noticed a slight familiarity with the woman. She felt that she had met this woman somewhere before. The annoyed expression on her face told ‘Harry’ that she had done something wrong. As she walked up to the woman ‘Harry’ realised that for the past minute or so that she had been referring to herself as ‘she’ instead of ‘he’, and was now thinking of the name she had been using for the past decade and a half as false. This was the weirdest feeling in the world.

“Well, this makes the fourth time here Potter. Do you enjoy making my life a living hell?” the woman asked in an overly sweet voice.

“No, but am I thought I was supposed to be infront of some kind of gate or something.” ‘Harry’ asked.

“Nope, but we can’t hold this conversation here. Follow me, Potter.” The woman turned on her heels and started walking down a corridor.

As they walked down the corridor ‘Harry’ thought throughout her lifetime up to this point. It was easy for her to see how she could have died thrice before. It could have been the basilisk or the dragon for sure. Though it could have easily been anything else. Draco going mental and killing her in a fit of rage. Uncle Vernon beating her to death was also a really good possibility. The same was true for Dudley and his friends. Perhaps her aunt hit her with the car the family owned. Lord knows that the woman wasn’t that good of a driver.

‘Harry’ looked back at the woman leading her down the impossibly long corridor. She noticed that the woman was carrying a really thick book in her right hand. There was something written on the cover, but all she could see was ‘Boo- ‘and ‘Pot- ‘. She was wondering if what that book held was all the decision she had made within her life. If it did she was really, really embarrassed at some of the things she had done during her fourth year during the second task, but you really couldn’t blame her. Fleur Delacour and Cho Chang were a really attractive woman. This was actually embarrassing to think about now.

When Harry looked back at the woman he saw that she was standing infront of an open doorway. The look on the woman's face was one of impenitence. 'Harry' looked down at the ground, and she felt her cheeks heat up at this. She walked through the door, and into what appeared to be a nice office. On the solid mahogany desk appeared to be a computer. The chairs seemed to be made of plush leather. 'Harry' walked into the room sat in the chair infront of the desk. She watched the woman walked to the other side of the desk. She placed the book on the desk but opened it up the moment she placed it on the desk. All 'Harry' could tell is the name written on it.

The woman flipped through the pages for what felt like three minutes. When she got to the page she was looking for she rested her elbows on the desk, steeple her fingers. They stared at each other what felt like an eternity. Then the woman asked. “Let's get this started by answering the two question you have always asked. No, you are not a boy, and your name is not 'Harry James' Potter. That is something concocted by Dumbledore. The man dosed you with a faulty gender change potion at the age of one year and three months of age.”

'Harry' sat their dumbstruck by this information. Not only was she not a natural boy, but she had also idolised the man who had changed her gender. The fact that this had been done against her will at a time when she could not voice this opinion was beyond infuriating. How could the 'Leader of the Light' do something like this? Wasn't he supposed to be the epitome of all things that were good? What else in her life had been a lie? Where her friends really her friends? Another thought crossed her mind had the old man done anything to her dearest friends?

'Harry' looked back at the woman on the other side of the desk. She was filing her nails while 'Harry' thought on these things apparently the other times she had been here she had done the same thing. 'Harry' smiled at the woman at this point. This caused the woman to roll her eye's. “Potter don't even bother trying that little coy smile of yours because it has never worked on me.” At first 'Harry was taken aback by this, but then she caught sight of the woman's slight smile. “Now if you're done with the self-introspection may I continue?”

“Yes, I guess I have done this before?” 'Harry' asked. The woman nodded. “So, if I was turned into a boy why am I not a boy spiritually?”

“That is honestly the first time you have asked that question.” The woman said this with a little bit of a happy tone to her voice. Although there was still a cold look to her eyes. “At least there is some progress.” She took out a much smaller book from her desk, and read a few pages in the middle of the book. “Okay, since you did not willing choose to change your gender, your spiritual-self reflects your natural self. If you had chosen to change your sex willingly that would not be the case.” The woman looked up from the book at her. “This doesn’t surprise you does it?”

“No, not really. Is it just me, or did it get colder in here?” 'Harry' asked with another smile.

“Ha, ha, ha Jasmine very funny.” The woman paused a minute to let what she just said process through Jasmine's mind. Her real name was Jasmine. It fit. Her mum was Lily and her aunt was Petunia. Apparently, flowery girl names were a common thing in the Evans family. “Good your smiling instead of crying this is more progress!” The woman throwing her arms in the air. Jasmine raised an eyebrow to this. “I have to get _my_ laughs in somehow. Anyway, now on to the important stuff.”

“Like how I died thrice already?” Jasmine asked with that coy smile again.

“Stop that!” Jasmine chuckled a little. “I swear sometimes I wonder if you enjoy doing this.” The woman ran her hands through her hair. The woman looked down at the book while muttering something under her breath. “Well let's start with the first time you died prematurely. It was an accident, so you are not to blame. Your cousin was chasing you around the school yard and you ran out into traffic and got hit by a car. So, I am not too pissed about that. You were seven years old. The second death is when I started getting pissed off. It was done by Severus Snape in the Shrieking Shack. He went nuts when he entered the room and started casting Stunners around left and right. When the stunner hit you, it threw you against the wardrobe. The door broke in two pieces, and a metal shard landed in your eye killing you on impact. It took me possessing him to prevent this from happening again.”

Jasmine could feel her blood pounding in her veins in that moment. She knew the bastard hated Sirius and her father, but to do that was a bit much even for Snape. She knew now why he was doing all this shite, but that did not forgive his actions. He may deserve to be remembered, but respected was something else entirely. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. Trying her damnedest to calm down. Her own personal grim Reaper was not the one who deserved her ire. “Okay, what caused it the third death.”

The woman smiled a little at the memory of this, or she just really liked sending Jasmine into fits of panic and rage. “Well, the third death was caused by _dear, sweet, _and _adorable _Dolores Umbridge.” Jasmine gawked at this information. “Oh, don't be so surprised at this information. The woman had it out for you remember?” How could she forget? Umbridge had sent two Dementors after her the summer before the fifth year. Then throughout that school year, the woman had tortured her. Honestly, Jasmine would not have been surprised to find out that the woman had used the Killing Curse on her. “She killed you by pouring the Veritiserum down your throat. The entire bottle. It turned into a poison in that amount. Even if it hadn't killed you your brain would have been useless. The woman really needs to learn how to control her temper.” The Reaper turned to the next page. “To be fair to the woman you did call her 'The Whore of Toads.'”

“Well, she is,” Jasmine said as crossed her arms.

“I'm not denying that, but it would be wise not to call her that to her face. She tends to get croaky.” The Reaper grinned at this. “Now all of that aside is there anything else you want to know?”

“Yes, why was I changed into a boy?” Jasmine asked.

“Well, this is a first. Usually, you blame Snape for this whole fiasco, but this time you ask why it was done. Even more progress! Maybe I should be giving you a cookie.” Jasmine felt annoyed at this. By the smile on the woman's face, she probably looked it too. “Well, the answer to that question is simple, yet complicated. Albus Dumbledore was wanting Voldemort to choose Neville Longbottom, but he chose you instead. The simple fact that you are a girl upset him. As you were not an exact mirror to Voldemort. Dumbledore thought that to be Voldemort's ‘equal’ you _had_ to be a boy. Well as you can see he was wrong.”

Jasmine was dumbfounded by this information. The man that she had thought to be one the smartest wizards on the planet seemed to be quite deranged. How could being born a girl screw up the prophecy? This was outrageous! “Okay that is the why, but now I am wondering how did he do it. You said a botched potion?” The woman nodded her head. “So, can it have been undone?”

“Yes, it can, but you should make a choice before that can happen. I have set up one last time-travel to change things, but this time I will not wipe your memories of our meeting. Hell, I am not even going to remove the memories of what has transpired up to this point. Could this get me fired? No, but I will get in trouble if you die prematurely again.”

“Anything else I should know about before I go back?” Jasmine asked while thinking of all the bad things that could happen to a reaper.

“Well there isn't much more that you really need to know, but the main thing you need to know is that this will be your dead last chance to do things right. I might not be allowed to aid you any further though. I mean this decision is all on me. I would also love to point out that you have a pair of soulmates that will be devastated if you reject this option.”

“I HAVE A SOULMATE!” Jasmine screamed standing up from her chair. She started pacing around. “Oh, I am sorry Ginny I am so sorry.”

“Calm down love bird it's not Ginny Weasley.” This stopped Jasmine's pacing. “Before you ask no she did not dose you with a love potion. It was Ronald Weasley who did that. In fact, Ginny was being dosed with a mild love potion since the summer before her first year. She had major hero worship of you all right, and Dumbledore decided to take advantage of that. This is aside from the fact that Dumbledore and Ronald Weasley had set up a secret marriage contract between Ronald and yourself. As I said, the sex change Albus forced on you wouldn’t have lasted, and he wanted to exploit that. Poor Ginny will be devastated to learn all of this. Then she will be pissed off. I don't know who will be angrier though her or her mother.”

“As interesting as this is to hear Ms Reaper I would love to know who my soulmates are if neither of them is Ginny,” Jasmine said a little disheartened. How could Dumbledore do this to her? The young woman she ‘loved’ was being forced to love her. This wasn't right. Under no circumstance is it ok to take advantage of someone like that. It was basically rape. When she went back she would do something about that as soon as possible.

The Grim Reaper flipped through the book. “Give me a minute to find their names. I know one of them is some Granger girl, but the second one always eludes me.” Jasmine stopped dead in her tracks. Hermione? Hermione was one of her soulmates!? This couldn't be; she loved Ron. That thought alone caused her brain to stop functioning. If Ron and Dumbledore were setting her up for stuff, then it would not be too farfetched for Ron to be dosing Hermione with love potions as well. “Found it!” The Reaper said triumphantly. This brought Jasmine back to the here and now. “The second part of the romantic triumvirate is Pansy Parkinson and...”

“What?!!!” Jasmine screamed.

“As I was about to say Pansy didn't betray you. She was given a hard choice before the battle at Hogwarts. A life was on the line, and it was the one-person Pansy considered family. The tutor she had been seeing before Hogwarts was a muggle-born that took better care of her than her own parents.” Jasmine growled. “Don't mistake this for hatred or abuse. Her parents are more politically driven. They preach blood supremacy because it is beneficial. When the political landscape changes watch how quick they turn on Death Eaters.”

Jasmine sat back down and thought about this. It kind of made sense if someone really close to her had been threatened by Voldemort or his followers she would do anything to protect them. Including trying to turn in the most wanted person in the world if it kept them safe. When she went back she would give Pansy a chance, and if she proved to be a truly good person she would protect her just like she protected Hermione.

This all brought to mind what was really going on here. She would be going back in time after being killed. This would allow her the chance to change all kinds of things. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, and Cedric could live. This is not to mention that both the girls who were her soulmates could actually have the chance to live lives that actually meant something. Hell, Hermione could get the chance to make SPEW into something that made a difference. She really didn't know Pansy all that well, but she couldn't be all that bad if Fate, God, Love, Magic, or whatever created this universe wanted them to be together. Maybe buried somewhere deep in herself Pansy was a sweet loveable young lady.

Jasmine ran her fingers through her hair. This was simultaneously the easiest decision she has ever made in her life, and the most difficult. If she said no Hermione and Pansy would suffer, and she would be with her parents and Sirius. On the other hand, she could go back save her girls, and countless other lives. One choice was the easy road, and the other was a rocky and uneven road. When did Jasmine/Harry ever do anything that was easy? Okay, aside from Divinations. Never.

“Ok I'll go back, but how am I going to keep this shite secret from people like Dumbledore and Snape?” Jasmine asked.

“Well, I will be teaching you Occlumency. Before you say anything, it is a lot easier than Snape led you to believe. You do not clear your mind because that is impossible.” the Reaper said holding her hand up to stop Jasmine from saying anything. “It won't be that hard to learn here, and without the complete butchery Snape did the ability will be gained quickly. Yes, he was a spy, and yes, he had to undermine it because of his double-double-cross. The man had to make it seem as if he was deliberately messing with your head. If you had done what he said outside of his presence things would have gone smoother. So, first I want you to close your eyes. Then I want you to focus on a thought, and clear your mind of anything but that thought.”

Jasmine nodded her head. She closed her eyes and focused on the thought of kissing Hermione. The image that appeared out of the Horcrux to Ron came to mind. This time however it was the image of what she looked like now instead of the faux self that Dumbledore concocted. Jasmine felt the heat on her cheeks increase at this image. Other thoughts tried to take over at this point, but Jasmine shoved them all aside in favour of this one. Jasmine didn't know how long it was doing this, but it felt like hours had gone by.

At some point, the Reaper told her to build a wall around this memory. She did so, and again it felt like it took hours to do this. Once the walls were built she was asked to 'expand' the room within the walls. This seemed to take another thirty minutes. Then she was told to move all her memories into this 'room', and once that was done she was told to organise it all. This took the longest amount of time. She first thought of putting the memories in vaults, but this was scrapped. The thought of having to dig through separate vaults to find information was a bit off putting. So, taking a hint from one of her soulmates Jasmine built a library to house her memories. She sorted memories into seven categories family, enemies, emotions, friends, school, spells, and dreams. From there she organised the categories by year, importance, and a few other subcategories. The more important memories of those years being placed first on the shelf.

Once that was done Jasmine was told to 'build' a lock system to enter the memory container. She was also told to try and use things witches and wizards wouldn’t know right away and to make more than one lock. Jasmine decided to take a hint from a few of the spy movies she had heard over the years she had spent locked in the cupboard. The first lock she put was 'voice' lock of her saying 'Open Sesame' in parseltongue. The second was the name of her Uncle's Sister in parseltongue. Then she adds a phrase to the locking system. It irritates or piss off Voldemort should he try to read her mind. ‘The real name of Voldemort is Tom Marvalo Riddle.' The final lock was one she didn't know if it would work, but she tried it anyway. To open the final lock, you would have to have Jasmine's fingerprints (both her index and middle finger on her right hand). When she said, she was done the Reaper tested the wards. It took a few minutes for her to get to the last lock, and when she did she was stopped in her tracks. After a few minutes, the Reaper stopped trying. She looked over at Jasmine with a quizzical look.

“How?”

“Fingerprint. So how did I do?” Jasmine asked with a smile.

“You did better than I thought you would that's for sure. Dumbledore would not think of fingerprints at first if he got here. The first three pretty much cripple him or Snape anyway. Voldemort would have problems with the last two parseltongue codes, so all in all good job.” The Reaper opened a drawer. The stack of papers she pulled out was beyond massive. “Now you need to sign these papers to go back with all the provisions I am allowing you to have. Parseltongue will be a natural thing for you, now. Secondly, I am taking that damn soul fragment from you since you know about the Horcruxes it is not needed. Next thing I will be petitioning for is your girls to know what has happened. Although that will probably come I am also asking for the clearance of Sirius, Remus, and Hermione's parents as well. Pansy's parents would be too dangerous to inform. They may not be evil, per se, but they have centuries of traditions to uphold.”

“And if they knew Voldemort would find out,” Jasmine said coldly.

“Exactly. Now the idea here is to get you in a position where Douche Nozzle 164 doesn't learn anything.” the Reaper said with disdain.

“Douche Nozzle 164?”

“I am sorry Jasmine. That is my nickname for Dumbledore. Voldemort is 165, and Snape is 166.” Jasmine didn't have to guess what preceded the numerical value. “Anyway, there are a few things I can tell you about before you go. First, you CAN save Sirius. Second Cedric is up to you whether to save or not. Fred and George do NOT have to survive as a set of twins. Last but not least, you do have to save Dudley. Without that incident, he would grow up to be a horrible person.”

“Wait the incident with Dementors saved Dudley?” Jasmine asked dumbfounded.

“Yes, and to be honest I would say that you being there as a young woman would be a good starting point to change him. Before you ask no he is not a rapist or anything like that, but he would commit manslaughter.” Jasmine's mouth dropped open. “Now don't take this as a for sure thing. Anything can happen once you change your gender back to normal when you get back.”

“Okay, so I will still have to spend some time with the Dursleys?” Jasmine asked a little crestfallen.

“Well yes and no. You MUST be there for the summer preceding your fifth year until the incident with the dementors, and for the first week of all other summers. In the end, it is for the better. Your aunt and uncle may still be arseholes, but you can improve the life of your cousin.” Jasmine took what solace she could from this. “Now let us get done with the paperwork.” The Reaper held out an inkwell pen.

For what felt like four hours Jasmine sat there signing document after document. Most seemed like things she wouldn't have done anyway. She was not allowed to use the knowledge of the future for a profitable gain. She was also not allowed to prevent the death of certain people. She was also not allowed to use the time-turner that Hermione had for 'personal pleasure'. Just seeing that made her blush. She was also not allowed to gather the Horcruxes before the summerer of 1996. She was also restricted from ending the fight before May of 1998. So, she might be stuck having to wonder around in a tent for a good stretch of time. What she would be doing during this time she had no idea right now. These things aside by the time she was done signing the mountain of paper Jasmine was ready to leave when a problem to what was going on struck her.

“I know I am going back with some really good clemency, but I really don't like the fact that I will be in a body that isn't really mine,” Jasmine said in a tone that sounded sadder that she felt.

“There are three potions you are going to need to use to fix that problem. Two of them Madam Pompfrey has, and the third’s recipe can be found in the library. The title is _Potions that Enhance or Change the Body_.” Jasmine looked up in surprise at this news. “You would be surprised at the number of idiots who accidentally change their gender due to botched potions, or spells. Pompfrey has stockpiled the potions need to change a person back to their original gender, but...” Jasmine's shoulder fell at this moment. She now expected the worst. “Your problem has been going on for so long the potion she has will not permanently change you back. The cure for that can be found in the same book I mentioned earlier. Also, I want to recommend that you acquire an occlumency book. It will help explain how you have such good mental defences.”

“Okay, so I get the books from the library first then talk to Madam Pompfrey. After that madness, will ensue I am sure, but won't people be suspicious of this?” Before the Reaper could answer that Jasmine drew on her inner Hermione. If she was dead then, and in Limbo (maybe), she might be able to talk to people who knew the truth. Her parents. “Wait can I talk to my parents about this?”

The Reaper got a quizzical look on her face. “What do you mean?”

“Well if I talked to my parents like I had died in my sleep that would then explain how I _knew _I was a girl. This would also give me an excuse to be nice to Sirius.” Jasmine said with a smile. She wasn't the only one smiling though. The Reaper had this wicked grin on her face that screamed trouble. “I mean if this is allowed of course.”

“Oh, it is allowed, and I am going to set it up, but I don't think it would be good to do that here in my office. I think the meeting place should be out where you first arrived. I may even change the scenery I don’t know. Just roll with what you see.” The Reaper said with a cackle that scares Jasmine a little. “Now before you go and do that is there anything else you want to know?”

Jasmine thought for a minute. There were things that bugged her know that she knew all of this information, and all of it revolved around Dumbledore. “Yes. How could Dumbledore have set up a marriage contract between me and Ronald without his parents knowing about it?”

“Mrs Weasley was under the Imperious Curse to sign the contract, so don't worry she didn't betray you. Hell, the way the contract is worded Ron would have ended up with three wives. You, Ginny, and Hermione. I guess your 'friend' is also really deep into the phrase incest is best.” The Reaper shook her head to clear that image from her mind. “The only Weasley you need to worry about is the youngest son. He found his calling in mind control and his faith in a faux Xanatos Gambit. It would have been a true Xanatos Gambit had Douche Nozzle 164 thought about you having a soulmate, but like most short-sighted idiots he didn't think of the options. So, he is left with a really big plot hole in his plans.”

This brought a smile to Jasmine's face. The idea that Dumbledore and Ronald's plans would fall apart with something so out of left field it was priceless. Now that she knew there was only one traitor amongst the Weasley family she felt relieved. The idea that there was more than one amongst their numbers was too much to bear. She honestly discounted Percy because that prat turned on his own family. That the Weasleys still considered him the family was a show of their character.

“Okay, so no one else played a part in the gender change marriage contract thing?” Jasmine asked tentatively.

The Reaper shook her head. This made things easier. She knew that Snape probably brewed the potion, but given his unrequited love for her mum it made sense for him to do something to avoid looking at her daughter. Just thinking about that sent a chill down her spine. The man may not be a true creep, but it was still unnerving that he would let a childhood grudge blind him to what was right. That was the one thing she could not forgive him for. His actions led to Sirius having to flee just as much as hers lead him to his death.

Jasmine shook her head at these thoughts. There were more important things to do than thinking about this. The thought of what else Dumbledore might have done crossed her mind. Then the notion that her vault key was in his possession for ten years crossed her mind. “What about my family fortune. I mean Dumbledore did have my vault key for ten years.”

“Thankfully on his part, he didn't touch your family fortune that much. The Dursleys got paid four hundred pounds a month, but that wouldn’t even scratch the surface of your family’s wealth. The total of your family fortune is roughly five hounded million pounds, and yes, it is all in your Gringotts vault. There is none of it hidden away in a separate 'family' vault. What you see in that vault is your family wealth in its entirety.” Jasmine's mouth was hanging open at this point. But given the existence of the expansion charm, it really wasn't that surprising. Then something clicked in her brain.

“The Dursleys were paid!” Jasmine screamed.

“Yes, and for the first time ever you react to that...”

“Let me guess ‘with more progress’?” Jasmine asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, but it is fascinating.” The Reaper said this with a satisfied smile. “Anyway, aside from that nothing really to worry about as far as money is concerned.”

Jasmine closed her eyes trying to think of what else she could ask. Obviously, not all the Slytherins were complete pricks. So, asking that question was out, but another one was not. Jasmine asked if there were other people who supported her that she didn't know about. The list of names was long, but she honestly didn't know all the names she was given. Andromeda Tonks was a given, but a few other names shocked her a little. Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Hanna Abbot, and Susan Bones were a few that were given that stood out the most. The two Slytherins never really said much to her, and when they did things that were bad you could tell they were parroting Malfoy, but not really feeling it. The last thing she asked was if she had to go back at a specific date.

“Not really.” The Reaper said while looking at her book. “There are four years, and four separate dates, for each year mind you, that would work best. The years are your second year, third year, fourth year, or fifth year. It is up to you to pick both the year and date, so until you pick a year I don't see a point in telling you the days.”

Jasmine sat and thought about the years she was given the chance to go back to. Her second year was out by virtue of it being filled with way too much drama for her to want spring this stuff on 164. The same was true for her fifth year. The idea of correcting the bull shite Dumbledore did under the micromanaging eyes of Umbridge was a no go. That left her third and fourth years. Third and fourth years had drama, but she felt it was manageable. She had to choose between saving her godfather sooner rather than later or jumping straight into the madness. It wasn't really a hard choice on her part, but she did want to think it over, to not give the impression that she was a self-serving bitch.

“I think the best option would be some time in my third year,” Jasmine said with a sheepish smile.

“I agree actually. You are too young in your second year to do anything really, and some of the points you would be going back to one of your soul mates is stone. The other two options can be summed up in one word 'insanity'. Between the Triwizard tournament and Umbridge, it would be a touch too difficult to achieve what you need to do. So, the days I can send you back are December 31st at two in the morning, January 1st at midnight, February 4th at 11:58 PM, or lastly,” the Reaper cringed before she said “March 1st.”

“There is no way I am going back on Ron's bloody birthday.” Jasmine almost screamed. “The bastard basically set up a rape contract so not only no, but Hell NO!”

“Okay, okay. So not including that date, which day do you think would be best for you?” the Reaper asked.

Jasmine sat and thought about the dates. The first two were so close together they might as well be the same day. Those two held a lot of potentials. She could get back in Hermione's good graces, and possibly start the soulmate thing that day. It would also make turning back into a girl so much easier. Yes, she would be going through male puberty, but hopefully, the cure for this madness accounted for that. That aside the two options that really appealed to her were December 31st and February 4th. One put her real close to a quidditch match, and the other gave her hopefully enough time to get used to being a girl.

“Do you have a coin?” Jasmine asked.

“Why?”

“I narrowed it down to two choices.” The Reaper reached into a drawer and pulled out a galleon. Once Jasmine said “Heads December 31st, tails February 4th.” Jasmine flipped the coin. She caught it and slammed it down on the back of her hand. She lifted her hand. “It's heads. So, December 31st, 1993.”

The Reaper wrote the date down on the last piece of parchment. “Okay now that that is done. You need to go back into the waiting room while I go talk to Death herself so that I can bring your parents to the room.”

Jasmine nodded her head. She shook the Reapers hand and walked back to the area she had arrived at when the AK hit her. It was now that she noticed this place looked like Kings Cross station. Make that a really clean Kings Cross. The floor was not only spotless it was glowing a bright white colour. The chairs looked to be made of marble. The mirror, that was still there, looked to be made of polished marble and pure silver.

Jasmine thought back to how she was feeling when she first arrived here. She was going to have to act like this was her first time here. She started walking around just looking at things. She even touched a few chairs. It was at this moment she realised how dainty her hands looked. She lifted her right hand infront of her face. It was thin, and it almost looked fragile. She looked down at her body and saw the rise of her chest. It was at this point that she walked back over to the mirror. Once again, the reflection of a younger woman stared back at her. It looked younger though. It seems that her soul was reflecting the thirteen-year-old girl she was going to be. She tried her best to look curiously at her own reflection. The image that greeted her was not one that was off-putting. She had this cute little nose, a diamond shaped facial structure, the same black slightly unruly hair, and the same emerald green eyes. Her body shape itself would have made ‘Harry Potter’ drool. The smooth hour glass-ish figure was almost perfect. She was a touch skinny though.

The sound of someone coughing caused her to turn around. Standing behind her were the two people she had always wanted to meet. Sure she had called up their souls before she walked off to her death at Voldemort's hands, but this was different. They were standing right infront of her, and this time they seemed solid rather than slight translucent.

It was her mother that made the first move. She ran up to Jasmine and threw her arms around her daughter. Jasmine gave her mum a bone crushing hug of her own in return. Shortly after this

Jasmine felt another set of arms wrap around both her and her mum. Jasmine knew that when she tried to conjure a Patronus from this day forward this would be the memory she would use. She felt someone brush their finger under her right eye. It was at this moment that Jasmine realised she had been crying. Seeing and talking to her parents before she walked to her death was one thing, but feeling their warm embrace was more than her heart could bear.

Her father stepped away. “Let me look at you, my flower child.” the smile on his face was beyond beaming. Jasmine stepped back to let James look at her. “My god you look like your mother, but you have my unruly hair.” Her father ran his hand through her hair.

It was at this point that Jasmine asked: “Why am I a girl here, but a boy back when I was alive. I am assuming I’m dead.”

It was her father that answered that question. “Not really, and this is Limbo. You were born a girl, but your gender was changed by the Dumbledore. He thought this would add to the protection your mum had done.” Her father then said rather coldly “The Bastard.”

“James! Dumbledore has his reasons for doing this. We cannot read his mind!” The stern look, her mum was giving her father didn't seem to faze the man. When her mum looked back at Jasmine her look had softened. “Now before we tell what we want to tell you we should tell you your true name. It is Jasmine Lilly Potter.” Her mum paused to let that ‘sink in.’ “Now Jasmine I don't know why you were turned into a boy, but I am really proud of the _person_ you have become. I just want you to know there are two books you will need to help you fix this problem.” Her mother recited the two books her Death had told her about earlier. Jasmine had what she hoped was a confused look on her face.

“So, I was born a girl?” Jasmine asked a quizzical look on her face.

“Yes, and your mum and I were so angry with Dumbledore and Snape for doing the gender change. You have done well though as a young man. I really only have one complaint though.” Jasmine looked quizzically at her father. “It’s the fact that you haven't asked that friend of yours, Hermione, out yet.” The fact that he had this a cheeky smile made her blush a little. His hazel eyes shining with this mischievous glow did not help the matter. It truly appeared that even death couldn’t stop Prongs from having a go at things.

“James! Do not try and turn your daughter into the female version of yourself, or heaven forbids Sirius.” The look on her mum's face was one of contempt enjoyment. It was almost as if she herself was a Marauder. So Jasmine was a true combination of her mum and dad. “Jasmine we cannot stay much longer, but before we go we need to tell you something. First that we love you, and no matter who you love we will always love you.” Her mother said this with a smile on her face.

Both her parents gave her one last hug before her father said: “Before we go I think you should know that one of your friends is going to betray you.”

“Who?” Jasmine asked trying to sound shocked at the news.

“We are only allowed to tell you so much. I wish we could tell you who. All I can say is that _he_ is really close to you. We want to tell you that Sirius didn’t betray us. It was…” At that moment her mum and dad started to fade away.

Her father took over at this point. “There is no time Lily. The second book your mum told you to get contains information on Occlumency you need...”

“No! Mum! Dad! Stay with me there's so much I want to ask you!” Jasmine screamed reaching through the mist that her parents left behind. Jasmine could feel the tears flowing from her eyes at this point. She knew this was all being set up so that she had a memory to give to Dumbledore. As she fell to her knees the room got really cold. The dementors probably wish they could make an area this cold. It felt like a polar bear dip in Antarctica. She looked around to see a woman draped in black robes. Her face was covered by the hood of her robes so it was not possible to see her face. The only part of the woman's face that she could see was her jaw, and if this was Death she looked a lot different than she was expecting. The woman had a pale complexion and seemed to be holding a staff instead of a scythe. “Who are you?”

“I don't think I need an introduction Ms Potter, but I will indulge one who has both willingly and unknowingly aided me.” The woman waved her hand dispelling the gloom that had settled in when her parents left. “I am Death herself, Ms Potter. I find it odd that most men consider me male. To be honest it is a bit disheartening.” Death just smiled while Jasmine was ‘thinking’ about this. The woman’s smile sent a chill down Jasmine’s spine. “I enjoy the misconception though. It gives me the ability to hide amongst a crowd. People are looking for something that does not exist. As for why I am here before you right now, that is easy to answer. Follow me.”

Jasmine followed Death over to one of the chairs. The woman stopped infront of a chair that had a foul odour around it. Since nothing seemed to be in the chair Jasmine looked underneath it. What was there made her want to vomit. There was something that looked like a newborn baby curled up underneath the seat. Even the phrase 'looked like' was inadequate. Yes, it was as small as a newborn baby, but its features were way too thin. It was also lacking a nose, and when she finally looked it in the eyes Jasmine knew in an instant what, or rather who this was.

“Is this Voldemort?” Jasmine asked in a tentative voice.

“Yes, and no. It is the smallest piece of his soul. Dumbledore would have you believe that it sought out the 'only living thing it could find’, but that would be wrong.” Jasmine raised an eyebrow quizzically. “It sought you out because of the remnant of Voldemort's magic on you. The scar will remain with or without this _thing _inside your skin.”

Jasmine shuddered at that. “So, I no longer have a connection to Voldemort?”

“Yes, but some of his power will remain within you. Consider it my gift to you for having to fight off his corruption every moment of your life for the last twelve years. I would also implore you to seek out the solution to this issue laid unnecessarily upon you. There is a way you can prove this conversation took place, and it lies within the school.”

Jasmine was mentally jumping for joy but did her best to conceal this. “How can I do that? People would think that I've gone mad?” She asked Death.

“There is a device called a Pensieve in the headmaster's office, and with that, you can review memories. I must warn you though. If I were you I would disarm Albus Percival Wulfric Brian before he sees the memory.” The woman looked off to her right. “Yes, Albus _I_ know all about your plans.” Once she looked back at Jasmine she had a familiar smile on her face. “But know this Jasmine, you must go for _you_ do not belong here.”

There was a bright flash of light, and the next thing Jasmine knew she was back in the Reapers office. The woman had a sorrowful smile on her face. Jasmine just sat there thinking about the things that had just transpired. On the one hand she was happy, but on the other hand, she was sad. She wished her time with her parents could have stayed just a little bit longer. She thought back to the moment where both of her parents were hugging her. It brought joy to her heart. She wanted to hold on to this memory, and if it was possible she was going to build her own pensieve to keep reliving that moment.

After what felt like hours Jasmine asked: “So what now?”

“Before we continue I just want to make sure you are ok.” When Jasmine nodded her head the Reaper continued. “No, he didn’t do anything else.”

“Wait you mean he had my vault key for nearly a decade and did nothing with it?” Jasmine asked shocked.

“That is correct. He may be a bastard but he is at least a magnificent one.” The Reaper said this as she flipped through the book that was Jasmine's life. “If you’re wondering your family thanks to, your grandfather sits as the third richest magical family in the United Kingdom. You are only beaten by the Blacks and Longbottoms. In that order.”

“So when I inherited Sirius' wealth?” Jasmine asked with a shaky voice.

“Your wealth quadrupled. The Black family predates Merlin. They are nothing more than shrewd business men and women in the end.” She looked a little pensive for a moment. “Okay so maybe a few of them over the last few hundred years have been bigoted morons, but hey that bunch led to Sirius and his brother Regulus right?”

“I thought Regulus was just trying to save his family?” Jasmine asked.

“Yes, and no. When he found out what Riddle had done he was shocked to his core. He took one look at what the man had become and figured if this is what Salazar Slytherin desired he wanted nothing to do with it. He sacrificed himself to save the world.” The Reaper closed her book. “Aside from that, I do not think we need to go over anything else. So are you ready to go back to 1993?”

Jasmine took a deep breath. Going back _this_ far in time would change everything. She would be back in her male form, and that now irritated her. She had to bear it though. If she wanted to save Hermione and Pansy she had to. Upon closing her eyes Jasmine saw Hermione smiling back at her. She may have a second soulmate but as it stood now there was only _one_ reason she was going back. She was going to do everything within her Power to bring that bastard down before he could do harm to Hermione.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Jasmine said calmly. “By the way you forgot something.”

“Oh?”

“Ronald is Douche Nozzle 167.”

The Reaper laughed and snapped her fingers. There was another bright flash of light, and the next thing Jasmine knew she was falling downward at an incredible rate of speed. If she wasn’t already ‘dead’ Jasmine would have been screaming at the top of her lungs. At the moment all she could see was blackness, but it felt really, really cold. Then she felt cold and damp as she fell down through something that seemed to have some form of density to it. Jasmine squinted her eyes trying to see beyond the darkness, but it was quite a while before she could see anything. When she could finally see something she wished she couldn’t because she was swiftly approaching the ground. More specifically what looked like the top of Hogwarts castle. Before she could scream Jasmine’s world went into blackness once more.


	2. Return to Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine, however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came for the excellent mind of their owner.
> 
> A/N: I do not like Ron at all, but to some, he is a cherished person. To those people I am sorry, but Ron is not going to be shown in good light, or be painted in pretty colours. Please read and review. On with the story!

Jasmine’s eyes shot open as she lurched forward in bed. Looking around revealed that she was in her room in the boys’ dormitory. Ron was still passed out on the bed next to hers. Jasmine could feel the bile in her stomach move forward a little. Now was not the time to get ill from just being near Ronald. Jasmine reached for her glasses. Once they were on she walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. ‘Harry’ stared back at her. Jasmine clenched her fist. This shite was going to end and be damned the consequences.

Jasmine walked over to her trunk with an idea forming in her mind. She opened the trunk and pulled out her invisibility cloak, and the Marauder’s Map. Putting it on she walked to the door. She looked one last time at the guys she had come to see as brothers. It was going to be hard to leave these blokes behind. Well not all of them. The red-head in the room was going to be thrown under the Knight Bus as fast as magically possible. You don’t try to sell Jasmine Potter as a piece of meat and get away with it.

She pulled then hood of the invisibility cloak over hear head. It was time to get to the library.

* * *

An alarm went off in Dumbledore’s office causing the elderly wizard to shoot up in his bed. He put on his spectacles, and looked around the room. He saw nothing threatening his well-being, or trying to take the Elder Wand. So, he walked over to his devices monitoring Jasmine Potter’s well-being. When he got there two things made him panic. Jasmine’s life was over according to one device, and the Horcrux in her scar was destroyed. Before he could check on the validity of this information Jasmine’s life vial sprang back to blue signalling she was alive. He looked over to the vial that was monitoring the Horcrux in her scar, and the liquid was still black. He had to find Ms. Potter and fast. If he was right then she had died, and had come back to life. His only hope was that it was Jasmine that came back, and not Tom.

He looked over all the other devices. Her mind was still intact. Her magic was still active, and it looked stronger. Not as strong as Tom’s though. That brought a sliver of hope to his mind. If the Horcrux was gone it would make finding the other ones more difficult, and he would have to recalculate the end game. She could still sacrifice herself to save everyone, but the loss of such a strong light side family was TOO big of a risk to take. He needed to examine the poor girl. If he was right she would be a corpse if what he feared had actually taken place. However, something else came to mind, but the odds of that were so astronomical that they were almost impossible. Even if she had encountered this rare opportunity to meet her parents, _and_ come back the secret of ‘Harry James Potter’ would be revealed. That would be a disaster.

“I need to get Minerva to go check on the girl.” Albus thought for a moment. “I will leave Pompfrey out of this. No need to get the two of them overly concerned.”

* * *

Jasmine walked into the library, and closed the door quietly. She walked to the portion of the library that Hermione loved to use. It was secluded, and with the invisibility cloak she would not be seen. When she got to the desk hidden behind three bookshelves she pulled out her wand. While thinking of the two books she needed she flicked her wand and said, “Accio.” It didn’t take long before the two books she was wanting came flying over the book shelves. Once the books were in her hands Jasmine moved the invisibility cloak to cover up the book, and then she looked at the map. There was no one in the hall way. She left the library, and started making her way to the seventh floor.

Once she was near a vacant stairwell she started making her way up hoping that Peeves was nowhere near her path. She made her way to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. She walked infront of his tapestry thrice thinking of a room where she could sit down and read for a little while, along with parchment to take notes on the potions she would need to make, and have a place to sleep. Almost as an afterthought, she wanted the room to be exclusive to her until she left. The last thing she wanted was for Dumbledore to blast his way in here like Umbridge. She was also wondering if Dumbledore knew what had happened to her, or rather the scar on her forehead. He micromanaged her life, so it only stood to reason that he would have something, what she did not know, monitoring her wellbeing, and the status of the scar.

Once the doors appeared Jasmine opened them and walked inside. There was a four-poster with Gryffindor curtains, blanket, pillows, and a night stand with a pitcher of water sitting next to the bed. There was a desk which had a lamp, an inkwell and quill, and a stack of parchment. There was also a clothes rack containing a set of girl’s school uniforms, a pair of shoes that looked like flats sat next to the clothes rack, and a dresser sat in the back corner of the room. Jasmine did not ask for any of these things, but it seemed the room knew what she really needed. What was real, creepy was that for some reason her backpack was on top of the dresser. She often wondered if the school could think, and this was in its own way confirming this hypothesis.

Jasmine walked over to the rack of clothing and hung the Invisibility cloak on the rack. She then walked with the books over to the desk. After setting the books down she threw herself into the chair. It was starting to feel weird walking around in this form. She had been doing it for over fifteen years, and now it felt all kinds of wrong. Just remembering the truth about who she really was infuriating. At this moment she really wanted to harm Douche Nozzles 164.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Jasmine turned to the books. The first one she picked up was the one on Occlumency. What she read was pretty much the same thing her Reaper had told her to do. She walked through the steps once more to see if the shields were still there. She was also checking to make sure the barriers were the same. Once she was satisfied she left her mindscape and turned to the potions manual. What it contained seemed primarily about vanity and hygiene maintenance. Hair dye, makeup application spells, removal of makeup charms, and feminine/masculine _hygiene _care. Once she got past the embarrassing parts she started looking for the potions she was going to have to make. They were under the section titled _When Potions Make You Not You._

The detection for a gender change potion was pretty simple. Well pretty simple for someone who had six years of potion making experience, or Hermione in her second year. It would take two hours to make this particular potion, and the ingredients were held within the common potions kit. She would have to get triple the amount she currently had to make the amount of potion she would need. The next potion contained similar potions ingredients except for the inclusion of two ingredients in most love potions. This intrigued her a little. It seemed that combined in love potion formulas they were damn good, but in this particular potion if combined they were lethal. This was another reason for Snape to have nothing to do with this potion. She didn’t trust him to save _someone else’s_ life. He may have been a damn good double agent, but that doesn’t mean he likes her.

Jasmine looked at her watch and saw that it was two in the morning. Jasmine rubbed her eyes and thought of going back to sleep. Once she woke up later this morning she would head down to Madam Pomfrey's office. Then get this gender thing partially resolved. She looked over her notes on gender change once more. She wanted to make sure she had everything down that she needed to tell the nurse to prove her case. There was a problem with getting down to the nurse though. One look at the Marauder’s Map showed all the teachers, prefects that were present, and the headmaster was searching the school. Jasmine wondered what the headmaster was thinking about right now. Whatever it was it probably wasn’t a happy thought.

Jasmine walked over to the dresser, and stated packing garments into her back pack. Once the clothes were taken care of Jasmine forced the shoes in their as well. It was a tight fit once she got them all in the bag, but she felt better knowing that she wouldn’t have to come back up here to get them. She would have to go shopping though once school let out because she really didn’t want to be walking around wearing her cousin’s old things as a girl. That would be awkward to say the least.

As she got ready for bed something crossed her mind. Dobby could get her to the Madam Pompfrey without her having to use the invisibility cloak, or having to explain how she knew apparition, but would he respond to her call. Well there was only one way to find out. “Dobby?”

The sound of a soft pop off to her left informed her that yes he would come if she called. “Is the great Harry Potter needing Dobby, sir?”

“Yes I am Dobby.” Once she put her glasses back on she noticed that the poor elf seemed to have been crying. “What’s wrong Dobby?”

Dobby wiped his nose before he stammered out what had been bugging him. “I f-f-f-felt Harry Potter d-d-d-die sir. I t-t-t-travelled to your dorm to check on you, and once I got there you took in a breath. I checked to see if you had been cursed, but I found nothing wrong with you except for your scar. It seemed to be bleeding. I cleaned it up sir, and then left.” The elf then hugged Jasmine tightly, and Jasmine felt bad for the little guy.

“Dobby I don’t want to scare you, but I did die.” The elf looked up at her and his eyes were now wider than normal. “I was only dead for a second or two.” Jasmine felt tears start as she thought of what she was going to tell Dobby. Jasmine pushed through the tension she felt and told the elf she had met her parents, and that her death was her body failing due to the curse Voldemort put on her. The true reason she returned to life Jasmine couldn’t tell him. Instead, she told him that it just wasn’t her time. “I wish I could tell you more Dobby, but I can’t. I can tell you that it is really me, and I will do whatever you say I need to do to prove it Dobby. I don’t want to cause you pain.” Jasmine said as she kneeled down to look Dobby in the eyes.

“You don’t need to do anything Harry Potter sir. Dobby knows it’s you sir, your magic is the same, and your good heart shines even brighter now. Dobby is happy Harry Potter was allowed to see his parents’ sir.” The smile on the elf’s face was beyond beaming at this news. “So is this why Harry Potter not in his dorm?”

“Yes Dobby it is.” Jasmine smiled at her friend. She thought for a second on what she wanted to tell him. “I also learned that I am a girl, and that the potion making me this way will fail when I am eighteen years old. I don’t want to deal with that then. I want to fix it now. So, I acquired these books,” Jasmine pointed to the desk, “…and I will need to get to the school nurse. I was wondering if you could get me to the infirmary Dobby?” Jasmine asked hoping that the pleading she felt was reflected in her facial expressions.

“Dobby will do anything to help you, ma’am, but who told you about this ma’am?” Dobby asked with a confused look on his face.

“I looked different in Limbo. The potion may have changed my physical body, but it didn’t change my soul. I was also told that I had to _choose _the gender change for it to affect my soul.” Thinking back to what happened during her stay in the afterlife Jasmine smiled. “My parents also confirmed this, and my real name is Jasmine Dobby.” Jasmine said with a soft smile.

“That is incredible ma’am. Just more proof how great you are.” Dobby said with an enormous smile on his face. “What time do you want me to get you ma’am?” Dobby asked jumping up and down.

“About eight thirty Dobby, and thank you my friend.” Jasmine said hugging Dobby once more before the elf apparated away. “Now it’s time to go to bed.”

* * *

8:45 AM

Poppy was sitting there at her desk wondering why every other staff member was wondering around the castle at the moment. Her thoughts were drifting to Potter. If Sirius black had been in the castle more than once this could be prelude to something far darker. Just thinking about this was beyond disheartening.

A popping noise caused Poppy to turn around with her wand drawn. What she saw made her smile. Harry was standing beside a house elf who seemed to be very excited. Poppy ran over to Potter and before he could say anything she started seeing if he was okay. After few quick spells Poppy was satisfied that this _really_ was Harry Potter, and that there was nothing wrong with him. She watched as he chuckled about something. “What is wrong Mr. Potter?”

“Oh, nothing much I just learned that my gender was changed.” Poppy stood there in stunned silence. Before the boy could say anything else she cast a spell to see if his mind had been messed with. When it didn’t come back positive. She cast a preliminary test for stronger mind affecting spells and nefarious potions. “What are you doing Madam Pompfrey?”

“I was making sure you haven’t been Confunded, Mr Potter. Since that doesn’t seem to have happened. I am also making sure you were you. There are potions that can change what someone looks like. I was also looking for stronger mind-affecting spells just now. There is a curse stronger than the confundus charm, and thankfully you’re not under its effects. Now I am going to check to see if what you have claimed to be true is actually that, and then I will let Professor Dumbledore…”

“No Madam Pompfrey I would prefer that Dumbledore not know until this problem is fixed. And I request that patient medewitch confidentiality be applied until this is over.” Harry looked pleadingly at her.

“Fine Mr. Potter, and I am still calling you that until this is done.” Madam Pompfrey said as flicked her wrist. “Now if you flash green…” Madam Pompfrey voice faltered as Harry flashed green, “it will be confirmed that your gender was changed. Well and here I was expecting it to turn blue as a false change. Well now I need to give you a potion to restore you to your original gender.” She walked into her office to her personal potion storage cabinet. If students didn’t accidently turn themselves into the opposite gender at least once a year she would have never stockpiled these potions. She took the small vial containing a purple liquid off of her potion rack. This was going to change everything. Once she had thought about what was going on Pomona grabbed a violet green potion as well. This one would tell them how long the body change had been a factor. She walked out of her office. She handed Potter the violet green one. “Potter this one will tell me how long you have been like this.”

Potter took the vial, uncorked it, and swirled it around a little. “Here’s to hoping it taste good.” Potter downed the potion, and shortly thereafter flashed bright blue for two short burst, and glowed blue for about thirty seconds. Pomona’s mouth fell open at this. This meant something far darker was going on here. She didn’t know what it was, but maybe there was a good reason for Potter not wanting Albus to know what was going on. “What did that mean?” Potter asked looking quizzically at her hands.

“The severity of colour meant that it was longer than a day, and the length of it tells me how long you’ve been like this. The two short burst meant one single year each, and the thirty-second glow meant a decade. So you have been like this for twelve years. With probably a few months and days thrown in there. Given how long you have been like this I cannot say for sure. Drink this now Potter to temporarily solve this problem, and be forewarned this is going to be painful, and there is nothing I can do about that.”

Potter took the potion and without a second thought drank it all in one swig. The poor girl’s face cringed at its taste, but there was nothing Pomona could do about it. Once the potion was gone Potter set the phial on one of the beds. Pomona wanted to say something, but the changes started before she could. Pomona cast a silencing charm on Potter to quell the screams she knew would be coming. It was odd the first time she watched someone shift between the genders, but this time it felt even weirder. Potter’s hips were the first things to change. The next to change was her hands. While they still held some of the gruff looks they had they also held a touch of soft and gentle look to them. It was quite funny that she noticed the change to Potter’s hands considering that they were holding the side of her chest as her chest developed. The last thing affected by the potion was Potter’s face. The shrinking of her chin didn’t seem to bother the girl as much as the rest of her body. Once the girl’s body stopped changing what greeted Poppy’s vision was a startling image of Lilly Potter except for the girl’s hair which was more like James.

Before she could say anything to the girl a flash of white light erupted from her body, and within seconds everything she had known about the girl before November 1, 1981, had been unlocked. She was there when Lilly had given birth to the girl. Even her name slipped back into her mind. It was Jasmine. Poppy wanted to know the reason both the girl's name and true nature were withheld from her. She could only think of one person who would do this to the poor girl: Albus Dumbledore. Poppy had no doubts that this was happening to everyone in the wizarding world, but to the rest of the world, it would be as if she had always been a girl. There were a couple of things that could do this, but the most probable was a single potion injunction with something akin to the fidelius charm. Poppy just wondered why Albus had done this.

* * *

At that very moment, the flash of light went throughout the school. The few students that were still there stop what they were doing as the information in their minds was shifted around. They became aware that ‘Harry’ was born a girl, but to them, the name ‘Harry’ was the only thing they knew her by. They were all curious as to why this had happened. Most of the girls who had been dreaming of marrying Harry Potter screamed out in frustration.

Hermione Granger stopped doing her Arithmancy homework as the information shifted around in her mind. She set her quill down to digest this information. Her best mate Harry Potter had turned into a girl. No, she corrected herself. _Jasmine Lilly_ Potter had been turned into a boy. How did she know this though? She had known the _girl_ for three years now, and not once did she notice any of the tell-tale signs that let you know one’s gender has been changed. She picked up her things and decided she needed to find her friend before Ron did. He would make a mess of things. And right now _Jasmine_ need a friend.

* * *

In Wiltshire, a blonde haired boy was talking with his friends about the things they were going to do once they returned to Hogwarts. As they were talking about what they could do to foil the ‘Great’ Harry Potter a bright flash of light filled the room. Within seconds all the things that he had known and done were shown in a new light. It seemed that Potty had been turned into a boy long ago. Probably by the old fraud Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy smiled at this new information. He looked around the room at his friends. Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott were just smiling at one another. What could they be thinking about? Hopefully not about what Potter looked like. Draco just cringed at the thought.

Had Draco been paying better attention to his guest he would have noticed that one of his guests was more intrigued by the idea then he was. The ‘pug’ faced Pansy Parkinson seemed to be awestruck by this new information. The name Jasmine crept its way into her mind, and she had no idea where it came from. She looked around the room. What she saw was typical of the boys. She _knew_ Draco was not interested in her, and honestly, she was ok with that. They were all trying to picture what Potter would look like now. The look on Draco’s face was not a good one. She couldn’t chastise the boys for doing this though. She knew they were into girls, but they didn’t know that she had a similar lean in the romance department. It was only her parents’ insistence that she date Draco that kept her going after the… boy.

Pansy closed her eyes, and let her mind wonder for a little while on what Potter would look like now. She focused on her name, Jasmine, to help _improve _the image. She also used the one photo she knew of concerning the girl's mum. It was old, and in the _Daily Prophet,_ but it was better than nothing. The young woman that her mind made up was probably a touch too pretty, but it was better to focus on that then whatever Draco was thinking. The image was also a little more _revealing _than she would ever admit to. There were a few new ideas that popped into her head after a while, and she didn’t like them. It was bad enough that she had them about Granger. It’s not that she didn’t want them, but if _anyone _found out she had them her life would be over. There was no one in her house, peers, or family that would support her if she made _this _decision. Had it been a pure-blood say like Susan Bones things would be different, but they were a half-blood and a muggle-born.

Pansy sighed. ‘What am I going to do?’ she thought.

* * *

Albus was searching once more through the Gryffindor boys’ dormitory when it happened. The white flash of light that signalled the end of ‘Harry’ Potter moved past him, and stopped Albus Dumbledore in his tracks. It wasn’t long before Ron Weasley stuck his head out of the third year boys’ dorm. The boy stared back at him with a happy smile. Albus didn’t return the smile. If Harry…. No Jasmine returned to her normal from then that meant she died, and returned to life. Fate it seems didn’t want to wait on Albus’ plan concerning the horcrux trapped in Jasmine’s scar. It had wanted it now, and it appeared that there was nothing Albus could do about it.

Ron was thinking about the things that he was going to do with Jasmine Potter once they were married. He was so happy that Dumbledore had let him in on his little secret. He then asked the old man if he could work up an old-fashioned marriage contract with Jasmine. The man said he would think about it, and three days later the old man let him know he agreed with his plan. The Potter fortune needed to go to someone should the girl died. Dumbledore said he would get his mother over to the school so they would get things started. It was however up to Ron to master a compulsion charm so that his mother would sign the contract without question. He had been practising simple compulsion charms over the summer on Scabbers. He found it really easy to do this. So the day before they returned home he decided to try a more complex spell. It may be illegal to use on a human, but Scabbers was a rat. The Imperious Curse was not that hard to pull off after all his practices with simpler spells. It was draining yes, but he had mastered it before they met up with ‘Harry’ in Diagon Alley.

The day finally came when his and Dumbledore’s plan could be enacted. While ‘Harry’ was recovering from her injury caused by the Dementors interference during their first Quidditch match Dumbledore asked his mum to come by the office. He had Ron under a Disillusionment charm so that he had a better chance of getting his mother under his control. Once this was achieved the woman did as he commanded. Sadly, Dumbledore said he had to release her, and when he did this Dumbledore whipped his mum’s memory of the event.

There was only one problem with their little plan. It was the fact that his mum was under mind control. The contract could not be magically binding because of that, but that didn’t matter. So long as Potter only married his sister, and was not magically married to someone his life was going to be loads of fun. He started chuckling to himself. The odds of things going wrong were so astronomical they might as well be impossible.

* * *

Molly was cleaning up around the house trying to take her mind of a few things. The twins had mailed off one of their jokes to Bill. Bill seemed to think that it was funny so she couldn’t get onto them for that ‘invention’s inconvenience. As she levitated the trash to the bin a white flash of light went through the kitchen. The information that filled her mind made Ms. Weasley stop dead in her tracks. As she came to terms with the information settled she cursed under her breath.

There was only one person who could do this, and he probably had a really good reason for changing the girl's gender, but that he did not trust his _closest _allies with this information was unsettling. She didn’t want to go rushing into the man’s office. He was probably dealing with McGonagall right now anyway. She needed to write to her son telling him to let her know when things had settled down. She knew that if she had just come out of being a fake boy for the last twelve years the last thing she would want is a huge fuss about things. Now for the first time in her life, Molly Weasley was going to wait for her son, or one of her surrogate daughter to contact her. When she did Molly would be there to support her. This was a trying time for the lass, and she didn’t want to add to the drama.

* * *

In the Forbidden Forest, a mangy dog was gnawing at a dead rat when a flash of white light rushed past him. In that moment a flood of memories came rushing back to him. The memories of his _goddaughter_ were spreading new joy into his life. Sure he was happy with the fake memories, but these ‘new’ ones were what really happened. And the thought of Jasmine making James look the fool on a quidditch field brought a smile to his face.

There was something else that caused him to smile. Jasmine seemed to be interested in a _girl_ from Ravenclaw. If what he was thinking was true, then the red-headed boy who tagged along with her would be sorely disappointed. Sirius was going over some of the things he knew about the boy. When he thought about it something seemed off about the boy, and that troubled him. This and a few other things was something Jasmine needed to be aware of. One of these things was not a good thing for her future.

* * *

Jasmine felt nauseated after drinking the potion. She should have taken the taste of Skele-grow Potion as a warning as to the way _a majority_ magical remedies tasted. If she had to put the taste of them on a scale of one to ten with ten being the most disgusting, Skele-grow was an eight, and this was an eleven. She hoped she didn’t have to drink the thing that much. One look back at Madam Pompfrey told her that the transformation was complete.

Jasmine smiled up at Madam Pompfrey before she asked. “So how do I look?”

Madam Pompfrey shook her head in disbelief and glared down at her. “Honestly Ms Potter there are more important things to discuss than how good you look.”

“Perhaps, but I do have to get used to thinking like a girl don’t I?” Jasmine asked chuckling a little and trying to look as _innocent _as possible. When Madam Pompfrey raised an eyebrow Jasmine decided to err in favour of being less snarky. She decided to ask the question she ‘should’ ask. Madam Pompfrey should know the answers to them, so she hoped she could tap into her inner Slytherin for this con. Jasmine forced her face into a sombre appearance. “So is there any way I can find out what my real name is?”

“Your real name is Jasmine Lilly Potter. Obviously, the potion was used in conjunction with a secrecy spell. And the spell seemed to be dependent on the gender you were, so that is one thing you can be thankful for. However, I think that is the end of the good news.”

Jasmine laughed a little before she asked. “How bad could it be after that painful transformation?”

Jasmine soon regretted asking that question. She was told that she would have to take the potion she just took once a day and that she should start working on the other potion that would permanently fix the problem as soon as possible. Madam Pompfrey also told her that she had enough potion to last her a week and that it was best if Jasmine herself made both potions as it was best if they were no more than a week old. As the nurse started talking about the real counter potion Jasmine interrupted madam Pompfrey’s explanation.

“Six lunar cycles I know. I read the whole chapter pertaining to the potions that deliberately change your gender, and their counter potions. I believe it is also recommended that the potion is taken on or near your birthday. Am I correct?” Jasmine asked a little sheepishly as her interruption seemed to annoy Madam Pompfrey. The last thing Jasmine needed was a pissed off nurse. What if she needed help later today?

“You are correct Ms Potter, but I would strongly recommend not starting that potion until late January so that you don’t have to preserve the potion for long.” Jasmine nodded in agreement. “Now I think you should go talk to Ms Granger to see if she has anything that you can wear. While I go talk to the headmaster and see if I cannot take you somewhere to get you some appropriate attire. So give me a moment to…”

Whatever Madam Pompfrey was going to say was cut off by the sound of the fireplace coming to life, and the shortly thereafter the minister in his pinstriped robes that seemed to have been hastily thrown on stumbled into Infirmary. A matter of seconds after that the doors to the Infirmary burst open with both Hermione and Ron stumbling through the doors. Only one of them held a look of concern on their faces. The sound of someone apparating seemed to bring everyone’s attention away from Jasmine. Standing in the middle of Infirmary was Albus Dumbledore, and given the look on his face, he was not expecting to see this many people.

It was as if everyone tried to speak at once. Hermione had run up to Jasmine and was trying to ask something about clothes. While Ron and Fudge seemed to want to know why Jasmine had done this. Dumbledore was trying to seem concerned about Jasmine’s wellbeing. The commotion ended when Madam Pompfrey made an explosion noise with a flick of her wand.

“Now I know we all want to know pretty much the same thing here, but the poor girl has just returned to her natural gender, and I do not think she needs four people trying to talk over each other at the moment.” She glared at the four people who just entered the room. “Now Ms Potter needs to change into something more appropriate than her sleepwear before I will allow her to answer any of your questions. Now, Ms Granger, do you have…”

Jasmine took this moment to tell Madam Pompfrey before she embarrassed Jasmine and Hermione. “Madam Pompfrey I already actually have clothes.” When the nurse looked at her quizzically she explained further. How she was walking around the school looking for a place to read the books in private when a room ‘mysteriously’ revealed itself, and that she had found within the room some spare clothes that included undergarments and some school clothes. “So all I really need to do ma’am is change. So If you could all just give me a moment I will…”

“Ms Potter may I see these clothes, as I have never heard of such a room.” Madam Pompfrey said while looking worriedly at Jasmine.

It was Douche Nozzle 164 that spoke next. “Madam Pompfrey I have had my run in with a room with similar qualities in my youth, so I think Ms Potter is telling the truth here. But what I am wondering here Ms Potter is how you learned of your condition?”

One look around the room told her that is what they were all wondering. Jasmine gave a dramatic sigh. “I don’t know if you’ll believe me. I mean what happened is almost miraculous.” Jasmine said in a depressed tone. “Apparently I died at some point last night,” there was a sharp intake of air around the room. “I met my parents, and they told me everything they could before Death ended the conversation. They told me that I was really a girl and that something Voldemort had done that night left a piece of himself in my scar.” she pointed to the lightning bolt scar, “I asked if I was dead. I learned that I was not truly dead.” Jasmine looked down at the ground. “I just wish there was a way I could prove all this really happened, ‘cause I am guessing you all think I’m crazy.”

The awkward silence that followed was only broken by the Dumbledore. “There is a way to do this Ms Potter, but I think it would be best for all involved if, as Madam Pompfrey stated earlier, you got into those new clothes of yours.”

Jasmine nodded her head in agreement grabbed her backpack, and walked into Madam Pompfrey’s office. Jasmine asked Hermione to come and help her as this would be her first time putting on certain undergarments. Hermione agreed to this as she could there was more to the request. Once the office door was closed Jasmine took off her night shirt, and instinctively looked down at her new anatomy. Jasmine looked over her shoulder at Hermione. She smiled to herself seeing the embarrassment she had caused her friend. She apologised and blamed her brashness off as spending the last twelve years as a guy, and having no sense of decency when it came to changing clothes.

“Honestly Harry…” Hermione cringed at that. “Sorry Jasmine, but that is wrong and you know it. This is going to take some getting used to.” Jasmine nodded in agreement. “Now I am sure you know how to put on a pair of knickers?” Hermione smiled as Jasmine blushed.

‘Oh, it is on girl.’ Jasmine thought before she replied “Yes and I also know how to remove them… slowly.”

“JASMINE!” Hermione said a little bit taken back.

“What? I am just being honest.” Jasmine said as she reached into her backpack and pulled out her new school uniform, and the undergarments she had gotten from the Room of Requirement. When Jasmine looked back at Hermione the glare she was expecting to be there held a little bit more force than she was expecting. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry I took it a little too far.” She smiled over at Hermione before she held up her knickers. “Now these I can get on easily, but if you don’t want to see my naughty bits I suggest you look away.”

Hermione nodded and turned her back to Jasmine. Jasmine took off the boxers she was wearing and tossed them into Madam Pompfrey’s waste bin. Once the lower undergarments were on Jasmine tried to tackle the bra. Once she realised this was not going to be easy she asked for help. Hermione talked her through it. It took about a minute and a half before Jasmine had finally gotten the damn thing on. It was one of the most awkward sensations she had every felt in her life. Sure she felt her breast being supported, but it would take some getting used to having a second piece of clothing in that region of her body. It just felt weird. Then Hermione instructed her on how to put on her school uniform. Not that she really need it, but what else were good friends for? Once she had her uniform on Jasmine said she could handle the rest. Hermine walked towards the door, and it was then that Jasmine decided to solve at least one problem.

“Hermione,” when her friend turned around Jasmine took in a deep breath. “I’m sorry for getting mad at you. I know you were just looking out for me. I mean Sirius Black could have sent that broom, so thank you.” Jasmine was looking down at the ground at this point. More ashamed of how long it had taken her last time to forgive her friend.

It was at that point Jasmine was hit with a brown haired missile. The bone crushing hug that came with it was welcome, to say the least. When Hermione backed away there were tears in her eyes. Jasmine wanted to say something, but Hermione beat her to it. “You know I am only looking out for you, ya know. I mean a gift with no name tag Harr- Jasmine is almost screaming trouble.”

“Well so am I you know. I mean look at what I have done so far? Snuck out of my dorm room, went into the library, stole a couple of books, and then went to a secret room. It’s almost like I am a Marauder.” Jasmine smiled brightly. It would be some time before Hermione understood the gravitas of what Jasmine had just said, but it really didn’t matter right now.

“You are incorrigible you know that right?” Hermione said with a smile.

“Yes, I do.” Jasmine smiled at Hermione. She wanted to kiss the girl but didn’t know if she should. She was one of her soulmates, but Jasmine didn’t know how to initiate that conversation, or even how to prove they were soulmates. Before she could say anymore Hermione broke away and walked out of the room. Once the door closed Jasmine said “You’re a real smooth operator Jasmine. Keep doing things like this, and you will have this solved in no time.” She sighed before she went over to her backpack to retrieve her shoes, and then she went to sit down in Madam Pompfrey’s chair and started putting on her socks and shoes.

When she was done getting dressed Jasmine put her nightclothes in her backpack, and then walked infront of the mirror in the room to get a good look at herself. She now resembled her mother more than her father, and this would change the way people describe. She would have to get used to that and pray Snape managed to distinguish between her and her mum.

Jasmine looked over at her backpack and decided she didn’t need it right now. The only thing she got from her backpack was her wand. She then looked all over her new clothes for a place to put and had found a small pocket of sorts hidden in her sleeve. Once her wand was safely stored she walked out of the room. Once she had re-joined the others she regretted it. Not only were people giving her the once over, but there were some new members to the group. The two professors that had joined them were not really a surprise, but the fact that the Minister of Magic was there was a touch surprising. Snape seemed sourer than he normal was. Jasmine, of course, knew the real reason he was so miserable, but she wasn’t going to let him know that just yet. Professor McGonagall looked more than a little angry at the moment. She looked like she wanted to yell at someone, and given who she was looking at Jasmine didn’t need a crystal ball to tell the headmaster was in for a ‘discussion’ at some point. While McGonagall was holding her tongue the same could not be said for Ronald Weasley.

“Wow, Harry you’re hot!” Ron brought his hands to his mouth. He then looked from Professor McGonagall to Hermione. Both witches did not seem pleased with him at the moment. “I’m sorry Harry….”

“Ron my name is Jasmine, and I would appreciate it if you used it thank you,” Jasmine said curtly. She then turned her gaze to Dumbledore. “You said there was a way for people to see what I was talking about headmaster?”

“Yes, but I think it best if only I…”

Jasmine decided to cut the idea of Dumbledore being the only one to see the truth short. “NO Professor Dumbledore I don’t think that is right.” She gestured to everyone else in the room. “Everyone else is here concerned about me just as much as you are. These are my memories after all, and if you are going to be the only one allowed to see them I do not think I will allow them to be seen.” Jasmine looked between Dumbledore and Snape, and the two men looked worried. They both appeared to be mentally worried that within the memory would be the prophecy. Jasmine had no desire to let them win this fight. They had taken so much from her. It was time that she took something from them. She knew the old man’s game now, and the only way to win was to be silent. After what felt like ten minutes Dumbledore let out a sigh.

“Ms Potter there are things that your parents and I discussed in private that I wish to keep that way,” Dumbledore said with this air of superiority. Jasmine knew he was talking about the prophecy, but after what she learned she didn’t care if Voldemort knew the damn thing.

“No headmaster I don’t think so. If Minister Fudge, Professor McGonagall, Hermione, and Madam Pompfrey here cannot see this memory neither can you.” One look around the room showed four people who were happy, and three who were not. Jasmine added as almost an afterthought. “Oh sorry, Ron you can see this too.”

With everyone staring at him Dumbledore knew that he wasn’t getting anywhere with his attempt at being the only one who learned what happened to Jasmine. Though he was skilled at wandless magic putting Jasmine under a compulsion charm infront of McGonagall and Madam Pompfrey was out of the question. Jasmine was good at reading people she had her uncle to thank for that, and she knew the old man was about to cave.

“Very well Ms Potter why don’t we all go up to my office and I will explain how we can review your memory,” Dumbledore said with a hint of bitterness in what he said.

With that everyone left the Hospital Wing, and headed to the headmaster’s office. On the way there they passed a few students who were staying for the Christmas Holos. Jasmine really wasn’t prepared for their reactions. As they passed the students were doing a double take as Jasmine passed them. They stared in disbelief at what they saw walking past them. If this is what happened with only five students she dreaded what it would be like when rest of student body returned. She figured the only reason she wasn’t stopped by the group was because she was surrounded by members of staff.

Jasmine was pulled out of her thought at the sound of the statue leading to Dumbledore’s office moving. Jasmine followed Dumbledore up the stairs, but just before she walked through the door she stepped aside to let everyone else through before she herself walked through. She really didn’t want to follow Dumbledore through the door as this would give him the opportunity to close the door behind her, and thus cutting everyone else off. The bastard had caged her once before. She would not let him do so again.

Once they were all inside his office Dumbledore closed and magically locked the door. He then walked over to the cabinet where the pensieve was stored. He pulled it out far enough where everyone could stand around it. He then tapped a rune on the side of stone basin causing the rim to widen. When it appeared big enough for all of them to use he tapped the rune once more. He then instructed Jasmine on how to copy her memory. Jasmine nodded her head and proceeded to copy her memory. She thought of the meeting with her parents, and the things both preceded and followed the meeting. As the memories became clearer in her mind she could once again feel the happiness and sorrow of meeting her parents. She stopped the memory flow at the moment her conversation with Death had ended. She wanted Dumbledore to think this was the moment she returned to life. Once she was satisfied she pulled her wand away from her temple. The silvery thread of memories shone brightly in the dim room. She dropped the memory into the pensieve.

Then Dumbledore explained how to use the pensieve. It was at that point they all lowered their heads to the liquid surface. Once more Jasmine felt a falling sensation as she descended into the memory. Once this had passed she had found herself once more in the white marble copy of Kings Cross. Looking around Jasmine found her memory-self wandering around the station. She was chastising herself mentally for not doing a better job at looking confused. The look of surprise when the memory version of herself finally saw what she looked like was good though. Then came the part that everyone wanted to see. Her meeting her parents.

It was at this point that she discovered that her mum and dad had entered this Kings Cross the same way you would normally enter the station. Everyone seemed to crowd around her reunion with her parents. When the conversation between her and her parents began Hermione had moved closer to Jasmine and took hold of her hand for support. When her father answered her question regarding her gender everyone except for Jasmine started to glare at Dumbledore. As the conversation went on everyone’s eyes turned first to a blushing Hermione, and then to Jasmine when her mum had told her about an upcoming betrayal. The news about Sirius seemed to stun everyone except for Dumbledore. Everyone turned to look at the man. It was almost as if he was the one who condemned Sirius to Azkaban. Jasmine knew this wasn’t the case, but he could have easily forced the Crouch to give the man a trial.

When her parents faded away Jasmine once again felt the cold chill that signalled the arrival of Death. Everyone looked at her in stunned silence while her memory-self talked with Death. Dumbledore seemed really interested in the tiny thing lying underneath the seat. As Death talked about disarming Dumbledore the old man looked concerned. By the end of her short conversation with Death Jasmine was certain everyone, except for herself, had a question for the esteemed headmaster.

When the memory started over Dumbledore said they should leave. Once they were all out of the pensieve Jasmine drew her wand and then disarmed the Headmaster. When everyone looked over at her Jasmine just shrugged her shoulders. “Death did tell me that I should do this before we viewed the memory.”

“That may not have actually been death, Ms Potter,” Dumbledore said with a little bit of concern in his voice.

“Albus,” McGonagall sighed. “I know what you think about certain things, but in this situation, I don’t think there is any other answer than the one Ms Potter provided. I also know you, sir, and you seem to be attempting to control Ms Potter’s life. You are so concerned with her wellbeing that you changed her gender against the will of her and her parents for reason that you have kept to yourself. It is no wonder that she was asked to do this.”

“Professor McGonagall brings up a good point Albus.” Minister Fudge said with more than a questioning glance at the old man. “Why did you turn Ms Potter into a boy? I mean her parents seemed to have been watching you, and what they said bothers me.”

Dumbledore looked around the room. He seemed to be calculating his options. Jasmine knew that he would not tell the truth. She doubted that there was anything he could say that wouldn’t make him not look like the villain. “Well, I changed her gender to match peoples’ expectation.” He held up his hand to stop the commentary coming his way. “People were already talking about her as being a boy saved for those who truly knew her.” He looked to Jasmine his grandfatherly facial expression belied the fear in his eyes. “I know that it was wrong of me to do this, but the alternative was worse. I could only stop people from presenting me with ‘protective’ marriage proposals if they thought you were born a boy.”

“Yes well, I don’t want to marry anyone based solely on things like that. I want to marry someone that I love, and that loves me for no other reason than emotional commitment. A piece of paper will not make me love someone. In fact, if there is such a thing I would more than likely hate that person.” Jasmine looked around the room. Her eyes stayed a little longer on Dumbledore and Ron.

“That is only one part of the problem Albus.” Fudge said sternly. “If this really did happen then we now know Sirius didn’t betray them. So we imprisoned an innocent man. What are we going to do about it?”

There was some discussion about what they were going to do. McGonagall was sternly in the camp that they should call off the Dementors, and clear Sirius’ name of all charges. This of course upset Snape to no end. Dumbledore tried to clear the air, but this did no good. Fudge seemed to be upset that Dumbledore had known all of this for years and that he did nothing. This one act seemed to cause him to lose credibility in the man’s eyes. McGonagall had told him there was no way she would allowing the fear of Sirius to continue in her house. She looked over at Snape and told him to shut up before the man had said anything. When things had settled down a bit it was Fudge who spoke next.

“Well I think my presence here is no longer needed,” Fudge said with a sigh, “…I was just coming to see if this was something to do with Mr Black, and I find out that he might not be guilty. I will have to look into this. I will look at the records of his trial for the evidence used against him. I don’t think there was one, however. Though that falls on Barty’s head, not mine.” Fudge said all of this melodramatically.

As the minister was walking to Dumbledore’s fireplace an idea crossed Jasmine’s mind. “Minister hold on for a second.” When the man turned to look at her Jasmine asked. “Could a pensieve be used in a court case?”

The man looked at her quizzically. “What do mean Ms Potter?”

Jasmine took a deep calming breath before she started answered. “Well, Professor Hagrid is being falsely accused, by Draco Malfoy, in regards to his first lesson with hippogriffs. What I am trying to say is what Mr Malfoy is telling people is not the truth. I figure if the rest of the class, myself included, presents their memories as evidence could Professor Hagrid present that as evidence?”

Fudge looked quizzical for a moment. Jasmine knew he was a vetted supporter of Malfoy senior, but given that right now her life was ‘in danger’ she was going to milk that for all it was worth. When Fudge finally stopped thinking, ok attempting to think, he said: “I do not see a problem with this Ms Potter, but if you do this the students will have to go with him to the hearing and go under Veritiserum stating that the memories they provide are truthful and unaltered.” He then resumed walking toward the fireplace. Took out some floo powder, and before he tossed it into the fire he turned around once more. “They will also have to be chaperoned by a professor other than Professor Hagrid.”

“Understood Minister Fudge.” With that, the man tossed the floo powder into the fire. He said where he was going and stepped into the green flames. When he was gone Jasmine turned to Professor McGonagall. “Ma’am I do believe my things need to be moved to the girls’ dormitory.”

“I agree with you Ms Potter, but before that happens I need to talk with Madam Pompfrey about what needs to be done concerning your… condition.” McGonagall said with a sombre look on her face.

“I have already told the young lady what she needs to do, and she seems to have a copy of the potion she needs to make weekly, and she will start making the potion that will truly fix her problem next month.” Madam Pompfrey turned to the headmaster. “Albus I will implore that you do not interfere with what is going on. What you did will not last forever, and as a medi-witch I cannot _willingly_ condone forcing the young lady to be a boy. So Ms Potter needs to go to Gringotts withdraw some money and go buy herself some new clothes as well as making a stop at the apothecary for the ingredients she will need.”

“Of course Poppy. I think Professor Burbage would be willing to go into the muggle world to be with her to get those new clothes.” The old man looked over at Jasmine and smiled. “I must also apologise to you Ms Potter for what I have done. I did this with the intent of protecting you, but I should have taken your future into consideration when I did so. It seems the dark magic Voldemort had done that night, and the potion and spell that I used did not harmoniously exist within you.” Everyone scoffed at that. “Again, I am sorry Ms Potter. I will take more consideration into thinking things through concerning your wellbeing.”

“I hope you do sir,” Jasmine said as she walked towards the door. She knew the wand's loyalty was with her now, but if she acted on that knowledge it would seem odd. “I’ll be going then, professors.” When he nodded in agreement Jasmine took Hermione’s hand and walked out the door.

Once they were downstairs Hermione said rather light-heartedly “You know just because your dad said you should don't mean you _have_ to do this Jasmine.”

Jasmine looked over her shoulder at Hermione and smiled at her. “I know I just wanted to see your reaction.” She leant in and kissed Hermione on the cheek. “And it seems to have gone well.”

With that Jasmine ran off to the Hospital wing to get her things. This, however, did cause Hermione to run after her. The chase did not last that long owing to the fact the distance between the Headmasters office and the Hospital wing was not that far, and it did not help matters that Hermione did hit her bum with the Stinging Jinx once she rounded the corner. Once she had retrieved her backpack they started walking to the Great Hall for breakfast. Although given how bad her backside hurt Jasmine didn’t think she’d be able to sit down.


	3. The Things You Learn About Being a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine, however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came from the excellent mind of their owner.
> 
> A/N: Please read and review. I would also like to remind you that I am using the challenge from Reptilla28 as a guideline. I will have what Reptilla28 required for the challenge as well as a little extra to make the writing more fun.

Jasmine was limping her way into the Great Hall. She could hear Hermione snickering behind her, and with every other step, she was reminded as to why. It was odd really. Normally Hermione was a stickler for the rules, but it seems just her turning into a girl (ok return to being a girl as it were) made her start ignoring the rules earlier than she had previously. Well, this was a really good thing… right?

Once they were in the Great Hall Hermione seemed to giggle a little as Jasmine tried to sit down with a sore bum. Jasmine mumbled as she started getting her plate ready. She got some eggs, bacon, toast, and a hash brown. Hermione showed Jasmine a small ounce of mercy by transfiguring a napkin into a pillow. This one act made them both stop what they were doing and stare at the pillow. So as to not draw attention to what had just happened Jasmine thanked Hermione. As she sat down she said softly that she wouldn’t have needed the pillow if Hermione hadn’t been so hadn’t been so rough with her. This statement caused Ronald to start gagging. The sole person remaining in Slytherin nearly snorted up pumpkin juice. While all of this was going on Hermione was lightly punching Jasmine on her left shoulder. Once everything calmed down Hermione started eating her food, and she would occasionally glare at Ronald as the boy kept snickering. The conversation stayed away from her gender change. She mentioned to them that she was thinking about changing her classes around. Hermione asked why she was thinking about changing her class line up. Jasmine told her that Divinations was not worth it. Arithmancy and Ancient Runes seemed more ‘engaging’ to her. When Ron started demanding a further explanation as to why all Jasmine could say was: “I’m not Duddley.”

Ron finally broke into the topic of her gender change. He was wondering why she wasn’t screaming at Dumbledore about all of this stuff. Jasmine said there were more important things to focus on. “What could be more important than that Harr-“ Ron shook his head, “…Jasmine?”

Jasmine sighed. “Well, there is always thinking about quidditch and how this will affect my playing style.” Jasmine looked over at Hermione. “Yes, I am still going to play Mi.”

“Why you don’t know if you’ll be able to do those breakneck turns and dives?” Hermine said genuinely concerned. Then it had finally dawned on her what Jasmine had just called her. “Did you just call me Mi?”

“Yes, and I know, but I owe it to Wood to see if I still can. I think I will still be able to. Seeing as nothing about me has changed other than my gender. I mean if this,” Jasmine motioned towards her whole body, “…has changed my ability to play quidditch I am going to pitch a fit.” Jasmine said sternly.

“Right on Jazz,” Ron said with a smile on his face.

“Don’t call me that, and there is one more thing I would view as more important than being really angry at Dumbledore, and that is looking for a pretty girl.” Jasmine looked over to Hermione and winked at her. The girl picked up a napkin and threw it at her. “Hey!” Jasmine turned back to Ron laughing really hard. What she saw didn’t really surprise her. Ron looked livid, but there was nothing he could say. If the marriage contract was already written up then he couldn’t say anything, or it would compromise his plans. Jasmine almost wished he would. Then she could end this charade sooner rather than later.

Alas, all Ron did was get this angry look on his face, and the stand-up and stomp away. He sat down at the other end of the table. Hermione looked at Jasmine quizzically. Jasmine told her that she wasn’t going to let Ron think that she was now into boys since she had regained her original gender. Hermione said as far as she knew Jasmine could have been homosexual as a girl anyway, but there was no way to know that for sure. Jasmine smiled at Hermione and said “Thanks.”

Jasmine then started to gather a second helping of breakfast. Hermione and Jasmine started talking about non-consequential stuff once more. They stayed mostly to topics relating to school but also talked about what Jasmine was going to need to know about girl’s clothes. Jasmine laughed about most of it though. She tried to tell Hermione that she would probably not be into it as much as other girls were. To which Hermione said “That’s what you say now”, and this mad Jasmine worried.

It wasn’t long after this that the girls were done eating, and they made their way up to the professors’ table to talk to Professor Burbage. She agreed with what they had planned to do seeing as she has not done too much muggle shopping, and having a muggle parent along to aid them would be helpful. So Jasmine and Hermione said they would write to Hermione’s mum, and get back with her as soon as possible. The girls left the Great Hall to go write to Hermione’s mum. On their way to the Gryffindor tower, they passed a few students who stopped them and asked about what had happened to ‘Harry’. When they were told why Jasmine had done this they were stunned. Sure Jasmine just gave them the original excuse she had given to madam Pompfrey, but that was better than telling them the truth. They would think she was more than a little bit touched.

Once in the Gryffindor common room, Jasmine said she would join Hermione in a moment she was just going to see if her things had indeed been moved. She ran up to the third year boys’ dorm. Once they're she drew her wand just in case she needs to levitate anything to her new dorm. She got up there and saw that there was only Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Ron’s things were there. She knew it was probably the Hogwarts house elves that had done this. She went into her portion of the lavatory to see if her stuff was still there, and was quite satisfied to see that nothing was there for Ron to toy with. The last thing she need was the little prick to put Amortentia on her toothbrush. She just shivered at that thought.

As she made her way down the stairs she could hear someone shouting. It sounded like Ron and Hermione in one of their rows. Jasmine took out her wand and silently cast the Disillusionment Charm on herself, and then pressed herself up against the wall. She looked out into the common room and saw Ron standing just inside the common room from the entrance door, while Hermione seemed to have come down from the girls’ dorm. Hermione was pointing towards the boy’s dorms, and the look on her face was not a pleasant one. Ronald didn’t seem that pleased with Hermione either.

“I don’t know why you can’t accept this Ronald. I mean it was very clear in that memory that Harry was really born JASMINE, and I don’t that is going to change a preference SHE has already shown! I know you’ve seen the way she looks at Cho Chang!” Hermione said thrusting her finger in the direction of the boy. “Now why do _YOU _have a problem with this?!”

“That not what I have a problem with! I have a problem with _HER_ saying she loves girls and then winking at you! She could have been bewitched to do that!!!”

“That’s so you Ronald! The first time Jasmine shows the least bit of independence from you; it has to be mind control.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Honestly I don’t know why you are doing this. She is _our _friend, and _we_ need to be there to support her. If it’s just me and Hagrid doing the support don’t expect Jasmine to stay your friend for long Ronald. She already disarmed the headmaster for betraying her trust. I don’t know what she will do to you, but I know you won’t like it.” Hermione mumbled something and continued to stare at Ron.

“What was that Granger?!” Ron shouted.

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with.” Hermine shrieked.

Jasmine stepped back till she lost sight of the common room, and then dispelled the charm. She then walked back downstairs with her wand still drawn. She was staring daggers at Ron. When he went to say something she cut him off. “No Ron there is nothing you can say right now that will save your hide. You have not only said Hermione bewitched me, and you also think that I am some kind of object you have sole rights to.” She was hoping that her gaze would light him on fire. “If you want to stay friends with me Mr Weasley then you need to think on these two things.” She started to count them off on her left hand. “One I am no one’s bitch, and two you are not my go to for information on magical spells. That would be Hermione, McGonagall, or Dumbledore. In that order.” Jasmine then walked over to Hermione and took her by her hand. “Now if you don’t mind _Hermione and I_ have a letter to write to her mum. I love your mum Ronald, but she doesn’t know the muggle world like we do, and she knows way less about muggle fashion.” Jasmine shuddered at the thought. “But that is what I am going to be needing to get. Unless you forget my aunt and uncle are muggles, and I am going to be staying with them for part of the summer.”

Before Ron could say anything, Hermione said, “Ron we are not trying to lose a friend here, but what you are doing is not what a friend would do.” She then said in a quiet voice. “Why don’t you go out for a walk and calm down, and then come back and talk to us.”

Ron just growled, and turned on his heels and walked out the entrance to the common room. He was probably pissed off that Jasmine would be in a situation that could disrupt his marriage contract. Jasmine thought about the contract as Ron took one last look back at them. She knew in that moment that if she didn’t activate the soul bonds soon their lives would be a lot more complicated. Jasmine just sighed at that thought and concentrated more on her friend/soul mate. She also tried to drive all thoughts of Ron from her mind.

Once the door closed Jasmine walked over to Hermione, and before she could ask if things were okay Hermione threw her arms around her. The bone crushing hug was welcomed. The last time Jasmine had felt that was just before she walked off to face Voldemort. Jasmine closed her eyes and enjoying for the first time the feel of this show of emotion. Hermione seemed to be sobbing into her shoulder at the moment though. Jasmine started telling her that everything was okay.

When Hermione stopped crying Jasmine asked what had happened. Hermione stepped back and had this angry look on her face. “You heard what he said. He seems to think that the female _version _of ‘Harry Potter’ should be as straight as the male version. I told him that we couldn’t know what gender you would have preferred had your gender not been changed. Unlike you, however, he can’t seem to get his head around this idea.”

“Well he’s not me, and given the things he has done in the past, this doesn’t surprise me,” Jasmine chuckled a little. “To be fair though I think he is more afraid of his own sexuality. There is too much drama between him and Draco for him to be straight. I mean I have my doubts.” Jasmine said as she thought about what Draco has done in retrospect.

Hermione hit Jasmine on her right shoulder. “Jasmine he is as straight as an arrow. I mean I have caught the boy snogging girls in a closet. Well, someone other than Pansy to be more precise.” Hermione blushed a little bit about that last part.

Jasmine thought for a second it was Hermione, and this brought a smile to her face. She was going to have some fun with this whole conversation. “It wasn’t you was it Hermione?”

Hermione hit her on the shoulder pretty hard. “No you dunce it was Millicent Bulstrode.” Hermione shivered at this thought. “Oh my god that almost makes me sick at my stomach.”

“What the thought of you kissing Draco or the image of Millicent doing it?” Jasmine asked with a sly smile gracing her face.

“Both,” Hermione said before she turned around and walked to a couch. She then pulled out some parchment. It was at that point that Jasmine noticed that she had an inkwell and quill in her left hand. Once the things were set up Hermione took the quill in her left hand dipped it into the ink. “Okay H- Jasmine what do you want my mum to know?”

“It really doesn’t matter what you tell her. I mean if she is super religious then don’t tell her that I’m gay or a witch. Because that would be bad news.” Jasmine looked over at Hermione with a faux-worried look on her face. It didn’t last long though.

“Honestly Jasmine! There is no problem in that regard. Also, me still living with them should resolve the second issue.” Hermione huffed in annoyance and continued to glare at Jasmine. “Now give me a minute to write this letter. I just hope she doesn’t over react to me telling her about the fact that you were forced to be a boy… that could be bad.”

“True, but they are going to learn sooner or later, so why not get it out of the way. Tell them it was… Snape.” Jasmine looked over at Hermione who was looking at her like she was from another planet. “Look I know you want me to respect the man, but if you tell them it was the headmaster then they won’t want to go to this school. Even if you tell them it was Dumbledore doing it for my protection. He does have a point there are some ancient magical families that still do that marriage contract thing. I definitely don’t want to be married off to Malfoy.” Jasmin shuddered at the mere thought of being married to Malfoy.

“You have a point there Jasmine.” Hermione started writing. “I’ll tell them the headmaster did it to protect you from a few old practices that are still in use by some families.” Hermione stopped to think for a moment. She then crumbled up the letter and started writing a different one. “I will tell her that we want to tell her in person as it won’t do the situation justice if I tell her in a letter.” She looked over at Jasmine once more. “I am also telling her that you will answer any questions in person, but we need to help you get a new wardrobe.”

“Thanks,” Jasmine said a little relieved that Hermione was showing this much discretion. Jasmine then looked over at the fireplace. Then an idea came to her mind. “Hermione I know a way we can get the letter to you mum really fast.”

“Oh, and how will we do that?” Hermione asked.

“Well, it is really one of two ways. One we asked Dobby to take the letter, or we ask Professor Dumbledore if we can borrow Fawkes. Either will be able to get the letter to your parents and back within seconds. I love Hedwig and all, but this is something that needs to be handled with haste. I will use Hedwig to write a letter to Ms Weasley. That way she doesn’t feel ignored.” Hermione nodded, and then Jasmine ran into the girls’ dorm to get her things.

As she went up the stairs she thought back to all the times in the previous timeline that the boys had wondered what the girls’ dorms were like. Dean had said the beds were probably all done up in pink frilly lace. Jasmine had had her doubts about this, but now she could prove it. Had it not been for the contract she signed she would be cashing in on that bet. As she opened the door to the girls’ third-year dorm she started to regret that decision owing to the fact that Neville won as well. On Lavender’s bed, there were two stuffed animals. Neville had bet that at least one of the girls had stuffed animals on their bed.

Jasmine looked around the room. She saw the beds for Fey Dunbar, Lavender Brown, Pravati Patil, and Janet McCoy’s beds sitting off to the left. It was easy to see which one was Dunbar’s as her Clean Sweep 9 was sitting on her bed. The stack of books on one bed made it quite clear which one was Hermione’s. Being as the other girls were gone that left only one bed that could be hers. The one to the right of Hermione’s. Jasmine walked to her bed and opened her backpack and pulled out her quill and ink. She then went to her trunk to get some parchment. Once these things were done she went back downstairs.

As she came around the corner Jasmine saw Hermione reading her letter. She nodded at her revision of the letter and then turned around to look at Jasmine. “Did you find out where your bed is?”

Jasmine nodded and then sat down. She opened her inkwell well and then dipped her quill in the ink. “Yes, and it looks like I am going to be sleeping off to your right.”

“Okay, just to warn you, Fay Dunbar, is as obsessed with quidditch as Ron, and I blame you for that,” Hermione said pointing her quill at Jasmine.

“How is it my fault?” Jasmine said as she started writing her letter to Ms Weasley.

“She always talked about quidditch before you were on the quidditch team, but after that, it’s like someone had just introduced her to the sport,” Hermine said as she turned back to her letter. “You are her favourite quidditch player, but you were not the most handsome.”

“Let me guess that would be Cedric Diggory?” Jasmine asked.

“Yes, well I think I’m done. I’ll wait for you to finish before we head off to talk to Professor Dumbledore.”

“Okay,” Jasmine said before she stopped to read her letter.

_Dear Ms Weasley,_

_Hi, Ms Weasley, this is Harry; I know that you probably already know about what happened to me. Knowing my luck everyone does. Anyway, I am fine, and don’t worry about it I’ll be so much better now that the problem with me being forced to be a boy has been resolved. I guess I should tell you my actual name, shouldn’t I? It’s Jasmin Lilly Potter. I don’t know why Dumbledore did this, but he had his reasons. I won’t fault the man when it comes to doing things for the Greater Good. Anyway, I was just wanting to let you and the whole Weasley clan know that I am okay. Tell everyone I say hi!_

_Sincerely,_

_Jasmine_

_PS: Ron is being a prat about it all._

Jasmine nodded her head and looked over at Hermione who was reading the letter over her shoulder. “Hey let me see yours?”

“Nope, it contains classified information,” Hermione said as she stood up. “Come on, we need to talk to the headmaster.” Hermione started walking towards the door.

“Hermione wait up!” Jasmine said as she ran after the girl.

-HAN-

Albus was sitting there in his office eating his breakfast. He didn’t want to look at Jasmine right now. He had to do some quick calculation on the matters that had revealed themselves to him. It seems he was wrong on exactly _who_ mad the Deathly Hallows. It was quite clear who made them now, but he was unwilling to believe that such a being would take the time to talk to a girl about her fate. That it would take the time out of _its_ day to talk to her about what had happened that night in 1981 was suspicious at worst, and unnerving at best.

There were no jumps in the memory so it was not false, and the awareness of Death was unnerving. It seemed that it knew where he would be standing in the Pensieve viewing of the memory. He loved to think that he had all the answers to the problems the magical world would face in the future. Yet here was something that he could not predict. Death working against him in regards to the Greater Good. Clearly, he was misunderstanding something about the prophecy. He would have to review the memory of the prophecy when he was done with breakfast.

He looked over at the devices monitoring Jasmine’s wellbeing once more. The ones checking on her health were fine. In fact, they were more than fine now that her gender was back to what it originally was. The only problem he could see was the one that he had set up to monitor the Horcrux in her scar. He once again mulled over everything in his mind. His plans had changed more than once today. First, it was when Jasmine died and was restored to life. Then after viewing the memory the girl disarmed him, and thus won the loyalty of the Elder Wand. These two things were not good for him. He tried to break the wand now that its loyalty lay in another’s hands, but the moment his hands went to break it a shock went through the wand. This caused him to drop it to the ground. It had seemed that Death was more vested than Dumbledore in the girl’s future.

All of this, of course, followed the yelling season he had had with Minerva and Poppy. The two witches were more than upset with him about what he had done with Ms Potter. They were disgusted with him about all of this. Saying that even if as he had feared people had sent him marriage contracts he could have rejected them all, and then as Poppy put it “Put an article in the _Daily Prophet_ telling them to shove off.” While this was all well and good, it did not sit politically well for him to do so. He told them this, but it didn’t seem to matter to the two women. He had nearly lost two of his biggest supporters today. If they had found out what he and Mr Weasley had done things would be quite different. There might have been an article in the _Prophet_ stating that he had either killed/injured the two of them, or that they had injured/killed him. Neither was good. He needs the two of them more than he needed Mr Weasley.

Just thinking about the boy seemed to be like speaking of the Devil. Do it and he shall appear. The boy charged up to his desk with his nostrils flaring in rage. It actually seemed that his face was redder than the hair on the lad’s head. “Professor we have a problem. Jasmine seems to be leaning towards falling in love with Granger rather than me or my sister!” He jammed his forefinger into his chest when he mentioned himself.

“Well, Mr Weasley I cannot under any circumstance convince her to love you. If you want that to happen, you _must act _on your desires in a positive way.” Albus said after he ate his last piece of toast. Fawkes clicked his beak in disapproval. “I must also warn you Ronald dear boy, to never mention the contract to anyone. If you do, we are both in serious trouble. Being as your mother was under the Imperious Curse while she was signing it, and that is why it could not be made magically binding.”

“Don’t remind me of that!” Ronald spat back at him. “It is because of that that I cannot take her and any _girlfriend _she may have!”

“You were actually serious about her and Ms Granger?” Albus asked as he sat forward in his chair. It was then that Ronald explained to him how Jasmine had been acting around Ms Granger. The whole thing to him seemed to be the girl testing the way her friend would react to her still like the fairer sex. He explained this to Ronald, but the boy was too incensed to listen to reason at the moment. “Look, Ronald, I know this may be hard for you to hear, but you need to let this play out.” He steepled his fingers under his chin before he continued. “I know this may seem harsh, but the number of things that would break this contract is so few and rare we can forget they exist.” He then started counting them off. “One she is not dead. She is also not going to make her gender change permanent. Third, she is not magically marrying someone as far as I know. And lastly, she is not soul bound to anyone. The odds of the last one are so rare it’s not even worth considering.”

Ronald stopped glaring at him in that moment. A look of confusion came across his face. “What is a soul bond?”

Albus took in a deep breath. This was going to terrify the boy, but he had to know just in case there was more to Death talking to Jasmine than they knew. “Ronald a soul bond is a rare magical gift. Like the Fidelius Charm hides information in one’s soul, and prevents someone from forcing the information out of a person. A soul bond links two souls together and protects them from magical marriage to another against their will. It also would destroy, literally, the small marriage contract, we have set up for you and Ms Potter.” He stopped to let this information sink into Ronald’s head. “The last two soul bonded individuals that I am aware of were James and Lily Potter… Jasmine’s parents.”

“WHAT?!” Ronald screamed. Which in turn caused Fawkes to show his displeasure.

“It is really simple Ronald. James and Lily’s Patronus charms were of a stag and a doe. This meant they were a perfect match for one another. Never in all my years have I seen something like this. It is said that a soul bond has other benefits, but James and Lily didn’t seem to have any other magical gifts. So, I can only assume that they were soul mates, not soul bounds.” Albus said with a sigh. “Before you ask there is a difference between the two. A soul mate is someone who would be best suited to be your lover, spouse, or best mate. Were as a soul bond is someone who you are best suited to be married to, and their skills complement your own. In fact, it is speculated that a soul mate _is_ someone you will marry, but this is only speculation. Seeing as the last known soul bond was Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. Rowen slept with Godric Gryffindor so that the two could have a child. Helga’s son was from a previous marriage.”

“So did they form the bond before or after Hogwarts was founded?” Ron asked slightly panicked.

“Slightly before,” Albus said calmly. “They had known each other for years, but kept scatting around their mutual attraction for one another for years, and after Helga’s husband died the two threw caution to the wind.”

“Why don’t we learn any of this in History of Magic,” Ronald asked bewildered.

“You would if didn’t fall asleep all the time,” Albus said with a smile on his face. “Now Ronald dear boy, I have things I need to do to make sure what has happened here today is give the proper spin. If I don’t the _Daily Prophet _will make things worse… for the both of us.”

Ronald nodded his agreement and then left the office. Albus could hear Ronald talking to someone out there, but he was unsure as to who until they came up to his door. The magic of the school let him know it was Misses Potter and Granger. He told them to enter. It was a good thing that the founders put this kind of magic in the school. It helped make sure there was no surprise coming through that door. The two young ladies came through the door with a letter held in both their hands. At first, he was worried that it would be a letter telling him they would be leaving the school for good, but that was squashed right away.

“Headmaster I was wondering if Fawkes could deliver a letter for us to Hermione’s parents. I would love to use Hedwig, but give how long it would take her to deliver this letter I would think it best if we used a faster method of transport.” Jasmine asked with a curious yet sweet voice. “I was wondering if Fawkes deliver mail like an owl?”

“Yes Fawkes does deliver letters for me, but what gave you the idea that he was faster than an owl?” Albus asked. Internally he was jumping for joy seeing as this was the young lady was talking to him at all.

“Well, I remembered the way he entered the Chamber of Secrets last year. That is a form of apparition isn’t it?”

Albus smiled. It seems that the girl was doing more studying than Mr Weasley was aware of. “Yes, it is.” He thought about what this would do. Ms Granger’s parents wouldn’t know Jasmine had once been a boy at all. Being muggle the change in gender wouldn’t be known them at all. If he said no they would use Hedwig, and the Grangers would find out anyway. If he said yes Ms Potter would be out using her money to get some new clothes, and she would probably ask the goblins how much money she actually had in the bank, and what the equivalent was in muggle money. Both of these scenarios were bad, but one was less bad than the other. Ms Potter had never used her wealth to benefit herself since she had found out she was wealthy, and she did her best not flaunt it infront of others. In the end sending Fawkes was the best option in getting Ms Potter the help she needs in getting proper clothes, and it had more than one pair of adult eyes on the girl. The fact that Sirius was innocent spilling out the way did was bad enough. So if he didn’t let them do this there was no telling what things they would tell Ms Granger’s parents. “I can see your need for it let me go inform some people at the Ministry as to what will be happening then we will send your letter with Fawkes.”

Albus walked over to the fireplace and tossed some floo powder into the small fire he had going. When the green flames rose he said “Department of Magical Law Enforcement.” He would have to explain to the head of the office what was going to happen, and not to panic.

-HAN-

Two Minutes later

Ganger Residence

Jean Granger was sitting there reading the morning paper trying to bide her time before she left for work. She was still kind of sad that Hermione had not come home for Christmas this year. Yes, she missed last year as well, but she was trying to help out her school, so that was forgivable. This year was similar to that but far more admirable. According to her letters, the escaped madman was actually a wizard who had killed her friend Harry’s family.

Jean sighed and took another sip of tea. She and her husband had wanted to pull her from the school after her first year, but they decided against because for the first time she seemed happy. Even though she had sent some abysmal letters to start with they eventually turned into happy ones. Laced with stories of her having actual friends. Sure one of the boys sounded like a layabout the second one sounded like an upstanding young man. He stood up for her whenever someone insulted her. Yes, the other one had done the same, but it was countered by the migraines he caused.

Before Jean could return to reading the paper a burst of flames erupted infront of her. “EEK!” Jean pushed herself back from the table. But within seconds the flames were replaced by this elegant bird. It had crimson red and gold feathers. Its eyes being surrounded by gold feathers made it look like a sunburst was just a few feet away. The bird opened its beak and instead of a shrieking, it chirped. The chirps made this song that seemed to sooth her. When she had calmed down it was then that she noticed that the creature had two letters attached to its right talon.

She didn’t know why, but she asked it a question. “Did Hermione send you?” When it nodded its head she reached out took the note from the bird. “Let see what she is sent.” See unfolded the smaller piece of parchment.

_Mum and Dad,_

_Sorry to scare you like this, but I needed to get the second letter to as fast as possible. The bird delivering this letter is a phoenix, and his name is Fawkes. He will deliver your response to my other letter. I just didn’t want to leave you clueless to what had brought you my letter._

_Hermione_

So this was a phoenix. She had heard stories about them years and years ago, but she thought they were a myth. She laughed at that thought. Witches and Wizards were a mere myth to her until 1 September 1989 when Hermione had received both her letter and a visit from Professor Sprout. “That was an eye-opener, to say the least.” She looked over at Fawkes. “Your one of the nice magical creatures right?” Jean was shocked when the bird nodded. “And you can understand me… interesting.”

It was then that Jean opened the second letter. It was longer than the first and seemed to be written in a rush.

_Mum,_

_Dad if you are reading this please understand that what has happened is NOT Harry’s fault, and you should just stop reading and hand it over to Mom. Okay, mum (and Dad) Harry and I needed to do some shopping because something has happened to Harry that was unexpected. It seems that Harry turned into a girl permanently (sort of). It is a long story that I will tell you when we meet up with you. You see Jasmine (Harry’s real name) has absolutely no female clothes, and I DO NOT trust her aunt and uncle to do the right thing and get her proper clothes. She says she can afford the clothes, so we are not asking for money. We just need your help as a parental supervisor, and we already have the staff supervisor set up. If you could meet us today that would be great! I suggest meeting us at the Leaky Cauldron seeing as she will need to stop by Gringotts._

_Hermione_

Once Jean finished reading the letter she couldn’t help but smile. It seems this Harry, or Jasmine, Potter was in more trouble than she had previously thought. She looked at Fawkes and told him/her that she would be right back. She went and grabbed some parchment and the quill and ink they had bought to use in response letters. She went back to the kitchen and wrote her response, and then tried to tie it to the phoenix’s talon, but was failing. Fawkes chirped and held its beak open. She asked if it was sure, and it just gave her this ‘your joking right?’ look. She then placed her letter in its beak, and it left the same way it arrived in a cloud of flames and ash.

“The magical world is incredible,” Jean said in a whisper. She then walked over to the phone and called her the office.

“Granger Dental.” Julie the secretary said a little more chipper than normal.

“Hi Julie, could you tell Jacob that I am having to meet our daughter. Something came up at school, and she needs to see one of us. Tell him it is nothing serious, and I will tell him more when I get there. If he could cover my patients until I get there that would be great.” Jean said in a chipper tone.

“Sure thing Julie. Anything else?”

“Not really. I was just wondering what has got you sounding so happy this morning?”

“I have a date tonight, and you were right I should have just asked long ago,” by the sound of Julie’s voice, the young woman was beaming brightly at the moment.

“Good on you, and I will be expecting more details when I see you tomorrow.”

“A lady never kisses and tells. See you when you get here.”

“Goodbye.” Julie hung up the phone. She went back over to finish her tea. “I guess it is good I let Jacob handle the two appointments we had this morning.”

-HAN-

10:45 AM

Gryffindor Common Room

Hermione was sitting there reading her Ancient Runes textbook, and the tip of her quill in her mouth. She was honestly trying to get her homework done, but for the first time in her life, she couldn’t focus on her homework. She found herself distracted by the young woman sitting next to her. Sure she had _fantasies _about other girls, and sometimes boys, but this was different. Jasmine was her FRIEND. One that needs her support right now, and it would be like taking advantage of someone’s broken heart to satisfy your needs. She could safely say that she was still falling in love with Jasmine Potter regardless of if she was a boy or not. Yet, it was wrong for her to voice it at this time.

Her ‘falling for Jasmine’ had started when her friend was forced to be a boy, but given that she didn’t really have a preference for only boys the love didn’t automatically stop this morning. If she was being honest with herself, she liked it better this way. Sure Harry was handsome, but Jasmine had this allure about her. The way she walked was hypnotic. Hell, even the movement of her hair as she walked was eye catching. Sure, it was a touch masculine and needed a cutting to make it a touch more feminine, but that was a _minor _detail. On the whole, Hermione liked the way Jasmine looked. Hermione could feel her cheeks heating up as she thought about what else attracted her to Jasmine. She knew the boys would be drawn to the same features, but she tried to be above such debase thinking. Tried was the key word there.

She had given into her base desires earlier as Jasmine was changing to look over her shoulder at the girl. It was just a glance, and she didn’t see much of her friend’s… essentials anyway. She had just put on her nickers, and was in the process of putting on her bra. So there wasn’t much to see, but she still felt bad about it. She was supposed to be Jasmine’s friend, and friends didn’t do this! She should tell Jasmine about this incident, or it would chew on her conscience until she broke. She sighed. This was going to suck.

“What’s wrong Hermione?” Jasmine asked. The smile on her face mad what Hermione was going to say even worse.

“I looked over my shoulder at you while you were getting dressed earlier, and I feel bad about it.” Hermione looked at her friend. She knew the heartbreak had to be showing on her face. The look Jasmine was giving her was one of worry and concern. “I am sorry for doing it though. It was an invasion of your privacy. Can you forgive me?”

Jasmine placed a hand on her left arm. Hermione took in a breath expecting the worst. “Hermione there is nothing to forgive. You were curious that’s all. Hell if I were in your shoes I would have done the same thing. You know?”

“I guess you’re right, but that doesn’t make me feel any better,” Hermione said looking down at the table.

“Hey look at me,” Jasmine said as she grabbed Hermione’s chin, and forced her to look her in the eye. “I am taken aback by what has happened to me, but in a good way. Yes, it is embarrassing and slightly off-putting, but you have to remember who you’re dealing with.”

“A friend who has lived a hard life. You probably think I am no better than your aunt and uncle now.” Hermione could feel tears start streaming down her face.

“Stop it, Hermione. I don’t think that about you at all. In fact, that you admitted to it makes me love you more. Ron wouldn’t have done this. He probably would have run straight to the boys’ lavatory, and done unspeakable things to himself and a lavatory stall.” Jasmine shuddered at this thought. “Now let’s never speak of this again lest we want that visual back in our minds.”

“Agreed.”

Whatever Hermione wanted to say after that was destroyed by the arrival of Fawkes. The flames hand sprung up in the middle of the table slightly singeing the edges of her Arithmancy work. Hermione looked instinctively at its talons, but there was no letter there, and for a fraction of a second she was worried that her parents didn’t like what she had to say. However, when she looked at Fawkes' face she saw the letter sitting in his beak. She thanked him for his help and offered him the owl treat she had gotten from Jasmine as thanks. The phoenix took the treat and flamed away. Hermione opened the letter and held it so Jasmine could read it as well.

_Hermione,_

_Okay, I will gladly help your friend out, and I want more details than you gave in the letter about what is going on. I know you have told us about your suspicions of her home life, and if this is relating to THAT we need to get her out of there ASAP! I could not live with myself if she was in THAT kind of danger._

_I will be at the Leaky Cauldron at noon. I will be waiting for you both, and try to make sure she doesn’t waste all her money. I don’t care if she is stupidly rich restraint is a good quality._

_See you soon,_

_Mum_

Hermione looked over at Jasmine. “Well looks like we are lucky. Let’s go tell Professor Burbage about this, and then floo over to the Leaky Cauldron.”

“Agreed. I do need to buy some new magical wardrobe as well. I may have new school uniforms, but I don’t have a properly fitted cloak, and it doesn’t hurt to make sure the uniforms don’t need adjustments. I trust Hogwarts, but for peace of mind you know.” Jasmine said nonchalantly.

Hermione shook her head. “Jasmine just stop.”

“Stop what?”

“You are trying too hard to be a girl. Yes, some of us like shopping, but we don’t obsess over it… okay not all of us obsess over it.” Hermione said as she put her things away in her backpack. “Besides I take you as more of a tomboy.”

“Maybe, and Hermione to state it once more before we go. I forgive you.” Jasmine held up her hand. “Hermione I know you, and you probably still feel really bad about what you did, but you just need to let it go. Okay?”

Hermione nodded her head. She did still feel bad about it, and she probably would for a while, but Jasmine didn’t seem to care. This did seem odd, but one should look down on good graces.


	4. Sneaking Around and Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine, however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came from the excellent mind of their owner.
> 
> A/N: I know this story seems rocky, but I am trying here folks. My muse is a fickle mistress, and she shows NO mercy. Please read and review.

Jasmine was standing there in the Leaky Cauldron upset that no matter what she still sucked at using the Floo Network. She had thought that once she had fixed the problem about her gender this might have improved. Yet, here she was once again stumbling out of a fireplace. At least this time she did not fall down. That was a plus, right?

“Honestly Jasmine exiting the floo network is simple when you feel yourself slowing down hold out a foot like you are walking,” Hermione said with a smile.

“Shut up,” Jasmine said with a slight smile.

Professor Burbage was just laughing at the whole thing, and Jasmine couldn’t really blame her. As they made their way through the Leaky Cauldron people were looking at her as if they wanted to talk to her, but given how fast she was walking they didn’t really get the chance. She said hello to Tom, but aside from that, she said nothing else. They walked into the entrance to Diagon Alley, and Jasmine tapped the bricks to open the entrance. Once the entrance was open Professor Burbage took the lead to ensure that Jasmine wasn’t stopped by the masses.

Once they were in Gringotts Jasmine had to fight back the urge to run. The feeling that the goblin nation would turn on her the moment she entered the bank was still present in her mind. She chastised herself for thinking that. This was not 1998, and she started making a mental note that she need to find a way to get the damn thing WITHOUT breaking into Gringotts. If it could be done, she would be relieved. Perhaps Sirius or Pansy would know of a way to do this. It was worth looking into when she got the two of them on board with things.

There was a jab at her side from Hermione. Jasmine looked up at the very annoyed bank teller. “Sorry, sir. I am needing to get into the Potter vault.” Jasmine held up her key.

“Very well, ma’am.” The goblin looked at her suspiciously. “If you are willing to prove you have the right to access that vault.”

“Of course sir,” Jasmine said calmly. She didn’t want to think about what she might have to do to prove this, but she wouldn’t hesitate on the matter. The goblin summoned up an escort, and the women were led back to a small room. Within the room was a basin similar to a pensieve. Although the rune work on this thing was different from a pensieve

The group was lead up to the object, and she was given instructions on what to do. She was to take the knife sitting next to the bowl, and cut her palm, and bleed into the device. Jasmine didn’t like this idea one bit, but it was better than getting stabbed by goblin guards. So she walked up to the basin and took the object. Looking at it for a second revealed a few things. One it was not goblin steel, and two there were runes decorating the handle made of ruby and emerald. She took the knife and closed her hand around the knife. The third thing she learned was cutting her hand with a knife really hurt. The stream of blood was slightly glowing which surprised Jasmine a little. When the goblin said to stop Jasmine pulled her hand away from the basin. The goblin then healed the wound and gave her a blood replenishing potion. Well, really a ‘shot’ of the potion. When that was done Jasmine watched the blood swirl around, and form into a ‘document’ of sorts.

_Jasmine Lilly Potter (formerly/forced to be Harry James Potter)_

_Daughter of_

_James Fleamont Potter_

_Lilly Evens Potter_

The goblin looked gobsmacked at this, and when he/she got over their shock they asked. “How did this happen?”

Jasmine sighed. “I was turned into a boy by Albus Dumbledore, and he changed every document concerning me to the name ‘Harry James Potter’ that he was allowed to, and when he couldn’t do it to my birth records he did some mental magic concerning me. I didn’t learn about this until I temporarily died last night.” She held up her hand to stop the goblin from talking. “I thought everyone knew I had changed back to my original gender?”

“We goblins don’t take to… magically induced memories well ma’am. We will require that memory ma’am.” The goblin then left and came back with a pensieve. “Do you know how to use this?”

“Yes, assistant goblin.” Jasmine then withdrew the memory and placed it in the pensieve. The goblin put its head in the pensieve and stood there for what felt like ten to twenty minutes. When he/she removed its head Jasmine did notice a distinct difference in its skin tone. The goblin looked paler than it did before. In fact, he/she looked almost albino. “Do you believe me now?

“Yes, but I must ask did you know my name?” the goblin asked.

“No, the only goblin name I know is Griphook.” Apparently, Death said his/her name instead of Dumbledore’s in this viewing. Something about this room must also be telling him she was not lying because he seemed to be believing her.

“Very well, ma’am. I will inform the goblin in charge of the Potter account about what you have endured, and let him know that you will be from here on known as Jasmine Lilly Potter.” The goblin grabbed the pensieve. “Follow me.”

The group then walked out into a hallway. They were lead to another goblin who was in front of one of the carts that would take them to Jasmine's vault. Jasmine looked over at Hermione and the other girl looked worried. Once they were all on the cart the thing took off at the normal breakneck speed. At first, Hermione seemed terrified of the whole thing, but over time she started to enjoy the whole experience. It took about two maybe two and a half minutes to get to her vault.

Once they were there Jasmine went into the vault and thought about how much money she would probably need to buy a new wardrobe. She took out three thousand four hundred galleons to cover both the cost of clothing and the ingredients she would need to buy for her potions. Hermione did complain about what she was doing, but when Jasmine asked how much that would leave in her vault Hermione’s jaw just dropped open, then she understood why Jasmine wasn’t really caring about the amount she was removing from the vault. Jasmine just smiled at her friend. She then put her galleon pouch in the purse Hermione gave her.

On the way back Hermione seemed to be having as much fun as she was. It was probably like a roller-coaster ride to her friend. Jasmine was wondering if she had merely been hiding this side of herself from the world. ‘The secret life of Hermione Jean Granger: Thrill seeker extraordinaire!’ Jasmine chuckled. The idea of Hermione loving thrill rides was slim to none given how she felt about heights. Yet here she was having the time of her life on what amounted to a rollercoaster ride.

When they were back in the teller portion of Gringotts Jasmine walked over to the conversion line. There were very few people in the line at the moment. The parents of muggle-borns may be getting some money to send to their kids for the upcoming Hogsmeade visit. When it was her turn Jasmine changed out a bag of galleons to. The fact that she was walking away with fifteen thousand four hundred pounds made Hermione’s jaw drop. “What is it, Hermione?”

“Jasmine I don’t know what you are thinking, but I can safely tell you girl clothes don’t cost _that_ much,” Hermione said in her typical know-it-all voice.

“I know, but I am thinking of playing it safe here. If I have a little left over that gives me some money to play with over the summer. I am also saving five hundred pounds to drop in my uncle’s hand at the start of summer so I can tell him to shut up.”

“Ms Potter I don’t think your relatives can be THAT bad.” Professor Burbage said with a worried lock on her face.

“No, they are not the worst… things you could meet, but they keep complaining I am a waste of their money. Now they just don’t care about me in general. They don’t like thinking about the fact that I am a mage. I know technically I am a witch, but until my gender issue settles I will use the term mage.” Jasmine said so matter-of-factly. “Besides even the Minister of Magic knows that if they care about me it is as he put it: ‘Deep, Deep down in their hearts.’ So I really don’t care how they play things. So long as my uncle stays nice and calm, and forgets that I inflated his sister like a balloon we can get along just fine.”

"You did what?" Professor Burbage asked. So Jasmine got to explaining what happened to Marjorie Dursley. When the story ended they were in the apothecaries. Professor Burbage looked to be torn between laughing hysterically and scolding her on such an action. It seemed that she settled on a soft reprimand. “While that is warranted to some extent Ms Potter I don’t think you should lose your cool so easily. The next time you see the woman try to stay… away from her.”

“I would love to, but her size makes that impossible,” Jasmine said as calmly and as if she didn’t care about the matter as possible.

Hermione looked shocked at this comment, but Professor Burbage was falling over laughing. It seems that all she had to do was make a few snide remarks about her relatives to send the professor into fits of laughter. Then again given what the professor knew it was not too much of a stretch to believe that her home life might not have been the best in the world. Jasmine knew most wizarding families didn’t like their child finding out about the muggle world. Either that or she _really_ loved fat jokes. There was also a side bonus of sowing seeds of doubt about Douche Nozzle 164.

“Jasmine!” Hermione scolded. “Whether she is a good person or not is irrelevant. That is still something really bad to say about a person. I know you’re a nicer person than that.” Hermione said firmly.

“I am a nicer person than that, but it is still questionable whether Marjorie Dursley is human or some alien species from the depths of outer space!” Jasmine said with a smile on her face.

Hermione started hitting her on her shoulder as Jasmine started looking at the ingredient list. There was something about this whole ordeal that was making the… game so much more fun. The game she played with Ginny was so awkward that it wasn’t even comical. It was more embarrassing the more she thought about it than anything else. Ah, the joys of having the memories of a future that no longer existed.

They eventually made their way to the apothecary. Jasmine spent one thousand two hundred galleons on the potion ingredients. She knew that Douche Nozzle 164 would be planning something to keep this potion from completing, so she needed to be sneaky where she brewed this potion. She knew Dobby would help her, but she couldn’t rely on him to do all the work. Stirring the potion once or twice was one thing, but he could not do all of the work. As she got twelve packs of lacewings she thought of asking him to take the potion to the Granger’s home. It would have to be Dobby that moved the cauldron that the potion was being made in. She didn’t trust herself with such a delicate thing. One drop being spilt would mean she had to start all over, and that would suck.  
  


When she had all the potion ingredients had been gathered, and paid for they made their way to meet Mrs Granger. When they got into the bar Hermione started looking around, and when her eyes landed on a woman with light brown hair and green eyes. Jasmine had only seen pictures of the woman, but what the pictures could never convey was how attractive the woman was. Jasmine looked over at Hermione and looked her up and down, and when she looked back at her face Hermione had one eyebrow raised.

“What? I now know where you get your good looks.” This of course was responded to by a gasp from Hermione and a raised eyebrow from Professor Burbage. "I am doing what I was raised to be… honest."  
  


“Honestly,” Hermione said rather exasperated. “Jasmine, that changes nothing.”

Jasmine looked over at Mrs Granger, and the look on her face told her that the woman looked a touch curious about all of this. “No, but I think your mum is looking for an explanation.”

Hermione’s eyes went wide, and then she looked over at her mum. Hermione started explaining things in more detail. As Hermione covered what she had left out of her letter her mother took on this rather livid expression. When Hermione was done Jasmine filled in the bits that she had left out. It seemed that Hermione’s mum was not going to take this ‘issue’ lightly. She wanted to know if Hermione wanted to keep going to a school where a teacher thought it was okay to tamper with someone’s life. Thankfully Hermione said that it was a good thing for her to continue to go to Hogwarts. The school in France was some ways off, and the American school would require her to leave her wand at the school. She went on to say that they did have friends here that would not be able to do such a thing, and she didn’t want to leave them vulnerable to the professor’s manipulation. As the conversation drew to an end Jasmine thought about the real perpetrator of this travesty. In fact, if Jasmin’s life had been manipulated to be a polar opposite to Voldemort’s then there was another student’s life who matched Harry’s close enough for the old man to turn his wicked gaze to. Jasmine tried to keep a straight face, but given the look on Mrs Granger's face, she knew she was failing.

“Mrs Granger, the headmaster was trying to in his words ‘protect me’, but he was misguided. I know you are trying to protect your daughter, but in some of the other schools, she will not have the protections she has at Hogwarts. The only other school that would do that is Ilvermorny, and if she goes there she will lose her wand until she is seventeen.” Mrs Granger took in a sharp breath. “I know this may sound foolish, but her best place to learn at the moment is Hogwarts.” Jasmine looked over at the crowd in the Leaky Cauldron. “I also think this conversation is best had outside.”

Jasmine made a gesture for the others to follow her. She noticed a few people were curious as to what was going on. One of them just happened to be a blonde haired woman with horn-rimmed bejewelled spectacles. The magenta robes were really the giveaway. Having stared at them blankly for so long burned that look into her memory. Jasmine looked back over her shoulder, and she saw the woman making her way upstairs to the second floor of the pub. Jasmine was wondering when Rita would attach herself to her clothes in her animagus form. It more than likely would be when they returned from the muggle world.

Aside from seeing Skeeter, there was not much more trouble coming her way. There were a few people going into the Alley, and if she was a betting woman she would lay a wager on them going to the owl post, or Quills and more to get stationary. The thought of Douche Nozzle 164 getting a flood of letters brought a smile to her face. Was this vindictive? Yes, yes it was, but the man did set up her godfather to die. So vengeance was going to be slow, cold, and oh so sweet.

-HAN-

Pansy was leaving the Apothecary when she saw Hermione Granger heading her way. There was a professor, and a young woman walking alongside her. She looked a little closer at the raven-haired girl walking to the left of Hermione. She was wearing glasses, and beneath her bangs was an unmistakable scar. She ducked back into the shop. She made her way to the back corner of the store. She watched as the beautiful young woman walked into the store. Her eyes scanned the form that had deemed her worthy enough to grace her with its presence. Pansy couldn’t help herself from focusing her gaze on two parts of the girl’s body. She could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She hated it when Draco did this to her, and here she was doing the same thing to Jasmine. Hell, she was doing the same thing to Granger who was accompanying her. They were probably here to get her new school uniform. The one she was wearing was probably one of Granger’s given how tightly the skirt hugged her backside.

She had become so hypnotised that she almost missed them paying for the things she had gathered. Pansy took this time to look at what she had purchased. It looked like an odd assortment for a Love Potion, but when she looked at the Lacewings amount she realised what the ingredient was for. The poor girl had been dosed with a sex change potion. Given how long people had thought she was a boy it only stood to reason she had been under this for a long time. Pansy felt pity for the poor girl. If Draco had seen these thoughts he would have run off and told her parents. There was a reason the hat was torn between Ravenclaw and Slytherin for her, but she would never tell anyone this information. It would be the death of her!

She followed them into the Leaky Cauldron. The verbal exchange between the elder Granger and her two classmates seemed to be making some people upset. When Jasmine dropped Dumbledore like a bag of rotting fish everyone else in the store seemed upset. Even the toothless bartender seemed interested in this little tidbit of information. Though he did not seem as upset as everyone else.

When the girls and their chauffeurs started walking towards the door Pansy started thinking about the things she could do. She could run after them screaming their names. That was out because of the way she had been treating the girl she now realised she was in love with. Had her younger-self realised this sooner things might be different. The second thing she could do was throw an insult their way, but that would be stupid. She was wanting to gain their trust not alienate herself further. The next option was to ignore them from this point, and hope the start of the term made thigs more viable. The last option was to stealthily follow them around muggle London.

Of all the options available to her she chose the one that came in last. She had come here to get away from Draco. He had been chasing her for a ‘fun time’ as he called it. She didn’t really think of it as a _fun time_ when the only thing she felt was disgust for what was going on. She put on a good show, but she really didn’t want to be near the boy right now. She shivered with dread as she thought about going back home to the ‘welcoming’ arms of Draco. This new idea in her head of her being with either of the girls was winning out over her want to be in the good graces of her family.

With one final grunt, Pansy started making her way to the door. This was going to take some doing. Thankfully she was wearing the few muggle clothes she did have, or this would get awkward.

-HAN-

Jasmine was looking around at the clothes that were on display. They were amazing and unquestionably more expensive than anything her relatives would have bought her, but it was relatively annoying to think about that. The idea of what Aunt Petunia would have bought for her was terrifying. What was, even more, terrifying was the thought of Dudley or Vernon being there with them. This was uncalled for really. The only problem with think that was that her relatives would have cringed at the idea of her wearing Dudley’s cast-offs, and taken her to get ‘appropriate’ girls clothes, and she didn’t want to see what those would be.

Just thinking about her relatives brought a few things to her mind. She wondered how much they knew about her. She knew they would not know her as a boy, but she didn’t really want to _know_ what they knew about what was going on. She was willing to take a wager on that they would expect her not to be obsessed with her clothing. Lord knows what her aunt would think of this change if she knew what truly transpired. This thought alone brought a smile to her face. Yes, her aunt did love her, but that she never showed it still bugged Jasmine a little. She wondered if her relatives were affected by the Horcrux in her scar like the same way she had been by the locket. It made some sense really. If they absolutely hated her she would have been dropped off at an orphanage instead of taking her into their family. Now that is not saying she would have been loved or anything like that, but she would have been treated just a smidge better than she had been. Well, one could only hope that was the case.

“Are you okay Jasmine?” The sound of Hermione’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked over at her friend and found that the look on her face was one of concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking about what my _relatives_ are going to think about what has happened to me. I mean they hated me as ‘Harry', and I can only think that they will loathe me as Jasmine. I mean look at me." Jasmine gestured from her chest to her feet. She was hoping to make light of her dark thoughts. “I make my Aunt Petunia look like more of an equine-human hybrid, and Marjorie Dursley compared to me or you, is more of a hag.”

“Jasmine!” Hermione said swatting her on the arm. “I know they have been horrible to you, but that doesn’t mean you should do the same in return,” Hermione said this with stern conviction.

“I don’t know dear if what you have told me about them is true then the best way to describe them is: walrus, horse, and beached whale.” The look on Mrs Granger’s face was priceless. The smirk would probably earn her entry into the Marauders.

“Mum…” Hermione whined.

“Okay, okay, I’ll behave.” She turned her gaze back to the dresses they were looking at. “So any of these strike your interest?”

Jasmine started looking at all the dresses once more. The ones that were a light green peaked her courtesy. She tried to avoid dark browns and deep reds. She also wanted to avoid blacks, but Mrs Granger insisted that every woman, young or old, should have a black dress. This comment sent a chill down her spine as the image of Ms Fig wearing a sexy black dress came floating into her mind. She wanted to scream, but a tiny bit of decency made her bite her tongue. The look Hermione was giving her to let the other girl know what was going through her mind. The deep blush also helped in this understanding.

She had to focus here. Thinking of these things was not helping matters at all. “Well, I like this light green one, but I also love this black one.”

“Well get them both, and since they don’t cost _that _much if they fit I’ll get you one. Seeing as you haven’t gotten any Christmas gifts from your aunt and uncle it is only fair that someone acts like a parent to you. Ya know?”

Jasmine blushed a little at this. It was odd to be hearing these kinds of things from someone she barely knew. This was almost abnormal really. She shook her head at that notion. Mrs Granger was not ‘abnormal’. No, the only ones abnormal in her life were her uncle, his sister, and Ronald Weasley. She then tried to stop Mrs Granger from doing this, but she wasn’t letting Jasmine talk her out of this. She thanked Mrs Granger and got both dresses.

She went to the dressing room and tried the dresses on. They fit nicely, and would only need a little adjustment in length. When she went to put them in the cart she noticed the familiar ‘pugish’ face of Pansy Parkinson ‘looking’ at muggle clothing. She turned back around to the others. Professor Burbage seemed to have noticed her as well. Before she could say anything Jasmine said: “Don’t say anything.” She glanced over her shoulder. She caught Pansy looking at her. The girl went scarlet, and this mad Jasmine smile. “I don’t think she is here to poke fun at anyone, but I don’t think she can bring herself to talk to us like a civilised person. Why don’t the three of you walk off, and I’ll see if I can get her to join us.” She looked over at Hermione who looked furious. “Hermione trust me on this one. There is more going on with her than you think.”

“All right, but if she does anything funny you just scream, and we will come running,” Hermione whispered with a little bitterness. Jasmine nodded. “Mum, Professor Burbage why don’t we go take a look at the purses, and Jasmine why don’t you go look at trousers. Lord knows you have the arse for them.”

Jasmine was stunned into silence. This was the first time she had ever heard Hermione use foul language that was not preempted by some stressful event. Ronald let those words fly with every other sentence most of the time. Yet there were times he didn’t swear at all. It was almost like he was trying to impress ‘Harry’. Jasmine growled at the idea of him setting her up with his sister. He knew about the contract, and about her situation, and did nothing to help a person he called his ‘friend’. It was the most disturbing thing about the bastard the more Jasmine thought about it.

As she walked around the display of trousers Jasmine tried to track the movement of one Pansy Parkinson. She was good at being sneaky, but so too it seemed was Pansy. She tried to keep the girl in full view, but every time she got close to getting behind Pansy she found herself staring at an empty passageway. This was both fun and infuriating really. What was annoying her a little bit about all of this is that she could hear Pansy giggling during this whole ordeal. So, she knew that Pansy was aware she had been spotted and was having fun with it. Seeing her do this brought some hope to all of this. If she was capable of having fun in a muggle shop, then she might not be too hard to convince to come with them back to Hogwarts where she could initiate a friendship between the three of them. This had to come first; because without this, the soulbond was nothing more than slavery. Jasmine didn’t want that to befall either of them. When she finally got the upper hand she found that Mrs Granger and Professor Burbage were standing in front of the dresses laughing hysterically. Hermione looked both embarrassed and confused.  
  


Jasmine looked over at Pansy and smiled. “So want to join us, Pansy. I’ve noticed that you don’t seem to truly carry your friends’ viewpoints.” Jasmine said with a soft grin as she gestured to the clothes the girl was wearing.

Pansy looked at her and Hermione. She seemed to be at war with a lifetime of expectations and instincts. Jasmine was hoping that Pansy’s true nature would show itself and that she and Hermione could bury the hatchet as it were. When she let what seemed to be a held breath she looked to Hermione. Pansy sighed, and her voice dropped to a near-whisper. “Gran… Hermione, I want to apologise for the way I have been treating you. If you can’t accept my apology I will understand, but I don’t think I can keep doing this. It is killing me.”

“What is killing you, Parkinson?” Hermione said rather coolly.

“Hermione!” Mrs Granger said sternly. “I understand if she has been a bit of a bully, but she seems to be dropping whatever falsehoods she has been hiding behind.”

Hermione flinched at this. “Sorry mum, but this feud has been going for a while.” Hermione looked between Jasmin and Pansy more than once. She then closed her eyes and seemed to be counting to ten. When she was done she looked back at Pansy. “I am sorry about my comment Pansy. I should have shown more tact than that. I am willing to forgive what has happened in the past so long as we don’t repeat it. If that happens I don’t know if I could remain nice.”

Pansy nodded. “I wouldn’t mind coming along with you two. Honestly, something has been bothering me the past few hours.”

Jasmine looked around, and when she knew no muggle aside from Mrs Granger was near them she asked. “Is it about my… identity problem?”

“Yes!” Pansy said rather hyperactively. She brought her hands to her mouth. “Sorry about that.” She looked around, and then when she found no one looking at them funny she let out a held breath. “Look I know this is going to sound weird, but I knew your name before I met up with you.”

Jasmine heard Hermione take a sharp breath. She looked over at her a little quizzically, but she was guessing she already knew the answer to the question she was going to ask. “Hermione am I right in thinking that you knew it as well?” Hermione nodded. “Well, that is interesting. Maybe it means something, but for now, let’s focus on clothes.” Jasmine was stunned by what she had just said, and given the looks, she was getting from everyone else it was showing on her face. “I did not just say that did I?”

“Yes, you did Jasmine," Hermione said as she threw her arm around Jasmine's shoulders. "Don't worry Jasmine I hear there is a help group for it. There is help out there for shopaholics.” The was a slight laugh to her voice as she said this.

Jasmine looked over at her friend. She was a little bit stunned at what Hermione had just said. “When did the smartarse come out to play?”

“Just now apparently.” Mrs Granger said with a smile. “Come on girls lets continue, before my husband’s bad influence shows up again.”

There was some light laughter at this, but when Hermione said that Jasmine was just as much to blame for this as her father Mrs Granger looked at her with a little bit of a questioning gaze. Jasmine just gave her a thumbs up, and what she was hoping was an innocent sweet smile. Given the rolling of her eyes, Mrs Granger seemed to not be buying this. She would have to work on that sweet innocent girl smile of hers. She was sure it wouldn’t work on Mrs Granger, but maybe it would work on getting her out of trouble with Hermione and Pansy _when_ she was in trouble.

After about an hour and a half, they seemed to be done selecting clothes. Jasmine was thinking they would just go purchase the items, but years of being with the Dursleys was misleading. Mrs Granger had informed her that she _needed_ to try them on to see if they fit. She looked over at the other two teenage girls, and when they both nodded she just sighed. It took another hour and a half to see if the clothes fit. When something was too tight, or too loose Hermione or Pansy would run back to get a size of the item that was a size larger or smaller. Then that one was tried on. That was aside from the gazing judgement on whether or not something looked good on her. If it didn’t she had to put it in the pile that they would take to a clerk later. When all of this was done they took the clothes up to the front and paid for it all. Mrs Granger insisted on paying for the green dress, and given the look, Jasmine was given about the matter she chose not to argue with the woman.

With all of the purchases taken care of the lot of them went to a fast food restaurant nearby to have a quick lunch. This was Pansy’s first time eating at a McDonalds. Sure the food wasn’t the best fast food in the world, but it wasn’t the worst either. Well, not all of it was bad. The fries were good, but the hamburger itself left a lot to be desired. Though to hear it from Pansy this combination of this was amazing. She was even talking about having her cooks make it every so often for her. At first, it was an everyday thing, but when Mrs Granger said she would get sick of it after a while Pansy lamented the point. After the food was eaten they left for the Leaky Cauldron. Pansy looked sad that she was having to leave them, but a Jasmine suggested that she tell one of her house-elves to bring her things back to Hogwarts, and leave a note for her Parents that she would be with ‘friends’.

“I wish that would work Jasmine, but my parents are too smart for that to work,” Pansy said with a sigh. “Besides Draco will be coming over to my place in a few minutes to see me because I bolted on our earlier engagement. If I’m not there then he will complain to his father about it…”

“Which will cause problems. Shite…” Jasmine said emphatically.

“JASMINE!” Hermione and Mrs Granger said as one.

Jasmine lowered her head in defeat. “Fine, fine. We will see you when you get back to Hogwarts Pansy. Let’s try to build on this friendship okay.”

Pansy nodded and told them she would sit with them for dinner when she got back to the castle. Jasmine nodded her head and looked back at Hermione who looked like she was judging the chances of this working, and this had Jasmine crossing her fingers for the best. It took about four seconds for Hermione to nodded in agreement. Pansy said her goodbyes and then used to Floo to go back home. Once the green flames died down Jasmine said that someone would have to carry or shrink her bags due to her horrible record for travelling by the Floo Network. This caused the older women of the group to laugh, and Professor Burbage shrank the four bags Jasmine and Mrs Granger was carrying. Once this was done Hermione put them in her pocket. Jasmine was the first one through the Floo Network back to Professor Burbage’s office. When her trip through the spinning nightmare of doom was done she stepped aside. Next through was Hermione, and a few seconds after that it was Professor Burbage. Once she was on firm footing Burbage asked for the bags back, and when Hermione fished them out of her pockets the professor removed the shrinking charm.

“Come on we have to get your name on these things, and then do something with your old clothes,” Hermione said sternly.

“I want to burn them…” Jasmine said nonchalantly.

“Agreed those things are a biohazard,” Hermione said with a smile on her face.

“I was not that bad as a boy!” Jasmine said in protest.

“No, it isn’t you I am saying did that,” Hermione said calmly and matter-of-factly. “I just don’t want those things passed on to others. Your cousin's size stretched them to an extent of being unwearable. The stains on them make me wonder what he has done with them.”

“Ouch,” Jasmine said chuckling. “Well as they say ‘the truth hurts’.”

Jasmine and Hermione walked out of Burbage’s office as the professor shook her head.


	5. Requirement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine, however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came from the excellent mind of their owner.
> 
> A/N: And we march into the abyss.

Jasmine was so glad they had left early in the day to get her new clothes. It had taken her hours to put her name on the labels of her clothes. She was also kind of upset that she couldn’t really burn her old clothes at the moment. There were a couple of first-year students still staying at Hogwarts at the moment, and Hermione said they shouldn’t set a horrible example for them. She tried to say they wouldn’t, but Hermione would not budge on the matter. So, Jasmine just let the issue fall by the wayside for now. Those oversized rags would meet their end by fire tough. She didn’t know when, but they would.

Jasmine shook her head of these thoughts and returned her gaze to the mirror. She was at the moment wearing the green dress that Mrs Granger had gotten her earlier. Jasmine loved the way it hugged her curves. Hermione also seemed to love the way it looked on her. Though the area of her body that Hermione kept looking at made the other girl blush. Jasmine smiled at this, and as she sauntered back over to the other girl Hermione’s eyes raked up her body. The shade of crimson that she was going left nothing to Jasmine’s imagination as to what the other girl was thinking.

“So why don’t we go downstairs. I mean Ronald said he would be waiting for us.” Jasmine said with a smile. Though the boy’s faulty apology did ‘seem’ genuine Jasmine would not have put it passed Dumbledore forcing the issues to be dropped by the boy. If it wasn’t for Hermione taking the offer Jasmine would have told the tosser to piss off.

“Huh… Oh yes, um… let’s go.” Hermione said looking away and blushing.

Jasmine smiled at this as they walked downstairs. Once they were downstairs Jasmine regretted wearing the dress. Ron’s lascivious eyes raked down her body. She knew what boys who liked girls thought about having been one for years, and now being on the receiving end of it all made her skin crawl. She knew Ronald was a bastard, but seeing this side of his bastard behaviour was beyond unnerving. Hermione seeing this chided him for his behaviour.

“Come on Hermione, I wasn’t doing anything wrong,” Ronald said with a pleading look on his face.

“Ronald, think about what your mother would think if she saw you doing that,” Hermione said sternly. “I know Jasmine is pretty, but there is no need to do that. Jasmine is not an object you can goggle at. Have some respect you heathen.” Hermione snapped.

“All right, all right,” Ronald said holding up his hands in defeat. “I’m sorry Harr… Jasmine. I didn’t mean to offend you. I shouldn’t have looked at you like that.”

Jasmine bit down the comments she wanted to say. There was too much at stake for her to make that big of a mistake. She _knew_ Ronald was thinking about that marriage contract he had up in Dumbledore’s office, but she couldn’t say anything about it. So she said the only thing she could say at this point in time. Although she did say it in a biting tone. “It’s okay Ronald. Just don’t let it happen again.”

“Sure thing Jasmine. Hey, girls, I'll see you there. I have to get something for Dumbledore." Ron said as he ran for the boy's dormitory.  
  


Hermione looked at him as he ran up the stairs. She looked back at Jasmine shaking her head. “Could the boy be any more transparent?” The tone of the other girl’s voice was not hiding the fact that she was very angry with Douche Nozzle 167 right now.

“Yes, but for that, we will need a Vela,” Jasmine said with a sly smile on her face.

“Oh god, do you even know what that is Jasmine?” Hermione asked as she looked horrified at Jasmine.

“Yes, but my statement still stands. Even though they make most men do stupid thing. I think they would make Ronald do some even stupider things. I mean you have to remember who we are dealing with here.” Jasmine said as she hooked Hermione left arm in her right. “Now let us go get some delicious food.”

“Please tell me becoming a girl didn’t turn your eating habits into to those of Ronald Weasley?” Hermione groaned.

“Absolutely not!” Jasmine said taken aback by this statement. “I will have you know I will never eat like a starved pig. Thank you very much.” Jasmine was looking at Hermione as if she had just been extremely offended. This didn’t last long though. A couple of seconds after saying this both girls dissolved into laughter.

* * *

Pansy was sitting there listening to Draco drone on and on about the things he was going to say to the “She-man” Potter when he returned to school. There were so many things she wanted to say to him about Jasmine, but she couldn’t because it would draw a gaze to her that she didn’t want right now. She had originally thought it would be just her and Draco, but she was horribly mistaken. They were sitting at a table with her mum and dad, and Draco’s parents were there as well. She knew what Draco’s father wanted, but what the bastard couldn’t see was that his son was interested in someone other than Pansy. Hell, even she knew Draco was attracted to someone else. She didn’t know who, but it was clear that he was only giving her ‘love and attention’ simply because his father demanded it.

She knew it was because her family was very wealthy, but she didn’t think the Malfoys were on hard times at all. Yet the older Lord Malfoy seemed to be dead set on getting into some more ancient family money. To her mother and father, this was nothing more than another step up the political ladder for them. Their family had lost a little political clout when they joined Grindelwald during his crusade against the Wizarding Communities of Europe. Since then they have postured to regain their lost power. This would see them move up one more lost rung of the political latter in the Magical UK.

“Pansy dear what is wrong?”

The sound of her mother’s voice snapped her out of her mental stupor. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. “Nothing mother. I was just thinking about how running into Granger ruined my day.” Pansy said this with more vinegar than she actually felt, but she figured if she didn’t do this there would be questions asked, and she really didn’t want that right now.

“Stupid mudblood,” Draco said with so much spite that Pansy almost snapped at him. She bit her tongue though. Her discomfort must have been showing on her face though after what Draco said next. “Don’t worry love, I will make her pay for causing you discomfort.”

“Don’t bother Draco.” Mr Malfoy said. The cold tone of his voice made Pansy want to throw up. “She is beneath you, and to show her this level of displeasure will give her power she does not deserve.”

“Of course father,” Draco said distantly.

Pansy knew the prat was going to disobey his father. He’d been trying to get Jasmine expelled since she had rejected him during their first year. Pansy didn’t understand the vitriol Draco was displaying year after year. It seemed that the boy really didn’t like being told off by Jasmine on their first train ride to Hogwarts. Though she figured if she had rejected Draco then he might be doing the same things to her. Pansy shook her head at this thought. No, things would be worse for her. One owl to his father would have her parents on her case fast than a house-elf could clean her room.

“What’s wrong Pansy?” Her mother asked. The sweet tone of her voice deceived no one. She wasn’t concerned about her daughter’s state of mind at all. All she cared about was this political meeting that was happening right now.

Pansy smiled over at her mother. “Nothing I was thinking of how Potter fails to get Draco expelled. The poor prat can’t even do good in potions, so I don’t know how she thinks she can outwit Draco.” Pansy had said this so coldly she almost sold herself on this lie.

“Right, you are my love.” Draco said as he lifted her hand and ‘gingerly’ kissed it. Pansy wanted to vomit, but she could not show this though. She lifted her right hand to her mouth and giggled. The fact that she silently gagged at the feeling of his lips on her hand was concealed well enough from the adults in the room. “Now, why don’t we go talk about our _plans_ for Scarhead.”

Pansy sighed at Draco’s comment. “I would love to Draco, but I have to finish my ancient runes homework.” She looked over at her mother and father. “May I take my leave father?”

“Yes, of course, Pansy.” He said coldly. “But I think it would be _wise_ to ask young Lord Malfoy for some assistance in this endeavour.”

“Of course father,” Pansy said in defeat.

With that Pansy lead Draco to the study. Once there she took her Ancient Runes book out of her bag and started going over the patterning chapter once more. The garbage that Draco was spewing out was only ignorable because she had heard it a thousand times already. He was going to trick Jasmine into something, and that would get her expelled. Pansy just wished she could ignore every world the boy said, but she knew if she didn’t make some kind of response then he would go whining to his father. When he was talking about finding a way to make her do something lascivious in public Pansy could feel her temper rising. This seemed to be picked up by Draco as well.

“What is wrong Pansy?” Draco asked a hint of real concern in his voice.

“Draco, what you are suggesting is disgusting. Not to mention lewd, and if I were a _boy_ I might be laughing right now, but I am a GIRL so I do not find this funny at all. It is fine to talk about putting her in a leg lock curse, or a jelly leg curse, but to talk about this to ME is not only disgusting. It is also a reason for me to reconsider our relationship. If you will do this to HER what would you do to me? We will not be on good terms if you do this Draco.”

Pansy didn’t give him the chance to answer. She slammed her book shut, and stormed out of the study, and made her way to her room. She stomped on her way out of the room. She could hear Draco running after her, but given that he didn’t start following her until she had been halfway down the hallway she didn’t have faith that he would catch up to her. Quidditch player he may have been, but he didn’t put too much effort into the physical aspects of the sport. The poor bastard was probably going to whine to daddy, but at this point, she didn’t care. This was the perfect reason for her to distance herself from the bastard. If she could convince her father to forgo the marriage agreement with the Malfoy family she might be able to explore this new friendship.

“One can only dream,” Pansy said as she laid down on her bed.

* * *

Hermione was sitting there eating dinner with Jasmine and Ronald and trying to stay focused on eating her food. She was still shaking her head at Jasmine’s decision to wear that green dress to dinner. It’s not that Jasmine looked bad in it, but she was thinking there were better times to do it. It was also partially due to the fact that she found herself looking over at Jasmine’s… ‘assets’ every now and then. It wouldn’t really have mattered if she hadn’t been caught doing so twice. This had left her feeling a little flustered. She knew she was falling in love with Harry, but know that Jasmine had been restored to her true form this did not change.

This, of course, would cause problems with her grandparents who didn’t even know she was a witch. Her mum had told her that they were more than a little old fashioned. They had thrown a fit when they had found her reading _Lord of the Rings_. They demanded that her parents not let her read such ‘demonic’ filth. Her parents stood up for her rights to do what she was doing. This also caused a fallout between her mum and her parents. Her father’s parents didn’t really seem to care one way or the other on certain issues, but she wasn’t really willing to lay a bet on the issue.

Then there was the Weasleys. She knew most of wizarding society didn’t care about such matters. Their hatred was blood-related, and they didn’t really seem to care that much about one’s sexuality. Well most didn’t. There were the few oddballs like Percy who seemed to cringe when Daphne Greengrass locked lips with Susan Bones. So she _knew _his opinion, but the rest of the family she was clueless on. Ronald might _enjoy_ the idea, but that was because he might as well be considered a penis. The way he looked at some girls left nothing to Hermione’s imagination about what he was thinking about.

“What’s got you upset Hermione?” Jasmine asked as she filled a bowl up with chicken noodle soup.

Hermione sighed and looked over at her friend. “Nothing really,” she looked over at Ronald. “…but I am thinking you might want to wear that dress as little as possible.”

“Oh, come off it, Hermione.” Jasmine looked over at Ronald. “I know boys, and what they think about. It wouldn’t have mattered if I came in here wearing a paper bag. Ronald’s eyes would still be checking me out.” This wicked smile crossed her face. “I mean I know everyone’s going to be doing the same thing. It’s not that I feel comfortable about it, and it is not like I wasn’t getting stared at before. The reason has just changed… for now.”

Hermione caught a brief glare of Jasmine glaring at Ron. She wondered who this was directed at. When it had shown itself she was looking at Ron. What could have been said between those two in the last twenty-four hours that has left them at odds with one another? She knew Ron was a prat, but he wasn’t this big of a prat. Was he?

“Don’t worry about Jasmine. She is right I shouldn’t have stared at you like that.” Ron said between bites of ham. “I mean it’s not like people can resist checking you out. Even girls are going to do it. They love to compare themselves against each other. You are super attractive, where she is just a little above average.”

Hermione took in a sharp breath, but before she could say anything Jasmine had come to her defence. “Ronald Bilius Weasley! How dare you say that!” Jasmine snapped. “Hermione is a very attractive young lady, and I wouldn’t surprise me if a few of the boys thought the same way.”

The conviction in Jasmine’s voice had taken Hermione’s breath away. She knew Jasmine had a habit of saving people, but she had never seen this side of her before. Well okay, she had never seen it directed at someone other than Draco Malfoy. She couldn’t help but blush at this. It was odd to see her friend take on her best mate like this. She hoped it wouldn’t be a continued thing. Her arguments with Ronald were almost the stuff of legend, but if he started this trend with Jasmine Hermione feared what might happen. They might just be looking at the next great Wizarding War.

Ron sat a little straighter in his seat at this action by Jasmine. “Sorry, Jasmine.” He looked over at Hermione. “I’m sorry Hermione. You are an attractive young lady, but I don’t think I am attracted to you.”

Hermione could tell that there was a part of this that was a lie, but she didn’t really care that much about. That Jasmine had gotten him to say he was sorry made her feel loads better about the situation. “Thank you, Ron,” Hermione said with genuine acceptance.

The rest of the meal was done in amicable silence mostly. Ronald asked Jasmine how she was feeling about all of this. She said that she was okay with it all, but that it was going to take some time to get used it all. Jasmine told him that there was no way she could go back to being a boy after all of this. That even after spending a few hours in this form, she felt more at home in her body now. Ronald did bring up quidditch again. Hermione wanted to say that it was a good thing this might stop Jasmine from playing quidditch but Jasmine beat her to the response.

“Well, Ron I am going to getting one of the school brooms tomorrow, and seeing how I handle on broom now. I mean my centre of gravity has changed.” Jasmine said before she wiped off her mouth.

“You’re what?” Ron said a little bewildered.

Jasmine looked over at Hermione. Given the look in her eyes, Jasmine was thinking the what Hermione was in this moment. Jasmine pointed her hand at Hermione, and in a sweeping gesture pointed to Ron. Hermione looked at Ronald, and she really tried to keep the know-it-all tone out of her voice.

“Ron someone’s centre of gravity is the point at which a body may be considered to act in uniform movements. In other words, it is where you balance out. For boys, it is closer to your waistline, but for girls, it is a little further north of that position." Hermione looked over at Jasmine, and she could tell her friend was biting back a little bit of laughter. One look at Ron told her why. He still looked a tad bit confused. "What is it, Ronald?”

“What’s gravity?” Ron asked completely.

“Okay, with that I think I am going to retire for the night. I have a letter to write.” Jasmine said waving her hand dismissively. “I leave this explanation to your Mi.”

Hermione was wanting to protest to the new nickname, but there was a part of her that couldn’t. It sounded too cute coming out of Jasmine’s mouth. Her new voice had this beautiful inflexion. “Sure thing Jasmine,” Hermione said as she watched her friend walk away. Her eyes drifted to her swaying hips. She couldn’t help it. It was almost as if Jasmine was sauntering away on purpose. She looked over at Ronald, and he was doing the same thing, but he was almost drooling about it all. Hermione snapped her fingers. Once she had gained his undivided attention she took on the air of a professor.

“Okay, Ronald. Gravity is what keeps us on the Earth. The large an object is the bigger its mass is. The sun is so massive that its gravity holds our planet in orbit. The Earth does the same thing to the moon.” Hermione was really trying to keep this simple. She knew Ron didn’t have any formal education aside from whatever his parents taught him, and that was centuries out of date.

“So the heavier an object the more… gravity it has?” Ron asked more than a little confused.

“Yes, the Sun, for instance, is so large you could fit roughly one point three million earth inside of it. That is what keeps the planets circling the sun. The same applies to the moon and the Earth. The Earth is one point two times larger than the moon. Which is why the moon orbits the Earth.” Hermione said rather confidently.

“Okay, so Harry’s cousin has more gravity than I do?” Ron asked.

“Yes, yes Ronald he does. You seriously need to get used to calling her Jasmine.”

Ronald nodded at this point. “Right.”

“Okay so there’s gravity, but there is also ‘zero gravity’.” Hermione was just trying to buy Jasmine time to get ready for bed.

* * *

As Jasmine made her way to the girl’s dormitory she started thinking about one of the ‘issues’ that need fixing. She had to do something about Pettigrew. She couldn’t kill him, but she couldn’t just let Sirius and Remus get in trouble catching him either. This one incident would change so much. It was this issue that started a downward spiral for Sirius. The way he acted in the battle at the Ministry was directly caused by this. Well, that and 164 keeping him imprisoned in his mum’s old home. The other thing she needed to do was make sure Sirius got a job. The last thing they needed was a bored Marauder.

“God help us all…” Jasmine said with a smile on her face. Once in front of the Fat Lady, she said "Oddsbodikins.”

The Fat Lady nodded her head and swung open. Jasmine walked into the common room and looked around. No one was there. Not that she was expecting people to be there, but still she was half expecting Skeeter to pop out at any moment, and asked what it felt like to go from male to female. She knew that question would come in time. She would rather deal with Skeeter later rather than right now. It would be a nightmare to have to deal with pictures of her being placed in the _Daily Prophet_ right now.

Shaking her head of these thoughts she walked up to third-year girls’ dorm. She knew her daily hygiene practices would change, but she didn’t want Hermione standing over her giving her ‘pointers’. She had to stop thinking about stuff like this. She might actually start thinking of doing other _things_ than taking a shower. She grabbed her night clothes, a razor, and some soap. She was going to have to get used to shaving things other than her face. It was best to start now.

The bath took a little longer than an hour, but after cutting her legs more than once she considered this a ‘good’ experience. It was rather ‘odd’ to clean her ‘new’ neither reaches. Jasmine had spent the past seventeen years cleaning herself one way, and this new way wasn’t that had of adjustment. It just adds new… feeling to the whole ordeal. Not that she was complaining. Granted she had just gone from a boy to a girl, so _maybe_ just a little bit more time was spent feeling around below the belt line. Once she was clean, and done with the shaving of her legs and between them she started to dry off.

Hermione came in as she was putting on her nightdress. She looked over at her a little sad. “What’s wrong Hermione?”

“I was thinking you might need some pointers about shaving your legs.” Jasmine laughed a little. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, I was just thinking about what might have happened if you were helping me shave my legs…”

“JASMINE! There is no way I would be that… sullied.” Hermione blushed lightly. “I am not as… mischievous as you are. I have class and style.” Hermione said this with an air of sophistication while placing a hand on her chest. “You are the debauched one.”

“You're missing a few things though,” Jasmine said with a smile. When Hermione looked at her with a raised eyebrow Jasmine explained further. “I happen to be slightly notorious, but unlike some people that we know, I have standards in my wicked ways,” Jasmine said with a smile on her face.

The two girls started laughing at this point. It actually felt right at this point. Sure Jasmine had some awesome times with the boys, but this was a touch better. It probably had a lot to do with her being who she really was, and no Ronald to drag her down. When she ditched the bastard next year she might bring Neville into the so-called Golden Trio. Where the hell that name came from she didn't know, and to be honest, didn't care. If it was some Snake's, Draco probably, idea of a joke it failed.

The two of them went back to their dorm and sat on their beds talking to one another for a few more minutes. Hermione was wanting to know if Jasmine was really thinking about changing her courses to Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. Jasmine said she was really thinking about it. Divination was ‘cool’ and all, but she didn’t really think she would be enjoying it as much as she had been. It was a joke course anyway, and she could spend her time on more ‘useful’ things. Jasmine was also asked what caused her to want to do this. Jasmine said with a smile: “You were either born with the gift to see glimpses of the future or not.” Hermione asked where she had gotten this ‘prophetic’ wisdom. “Some prophetic sight of my own.” Was her response. This, of course, got a pillow thrown at her in turn.

It wasn’t long after this that the two of them turned in for the night. Jasmine’s last thoughts before falling off to sleep were ‘I wonder if Ron’s still pissed about this morning.’ A smile crawling across her face as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ronald was pacing around in the dorm. He was thinking about ways he could get Jasmine to love him. He knew she was a lesbian, but this could be altered by magic easy enough. Amortentia was out. The effects were too easily noticed, and he wasn’t too great with potions anyway. If he made one mistake, then she would get deathly ill or die. He didn’t want that. No, he wanted a wench doing his every command. He knew there was simpler love potion a lot easier to make, but their effects made it pretty obvious the person was under a love potion. Another downside to this idea was that he could forget to give her the potion one day, and then he would be on trial for rape. He didn’t enjoy the idea of spending the rest of his days in Azkaban. A cold chill ran down his spine at this though. Wizards could live as long as 140 years. This was the oldest known wizards age on record. Nicolas Flamel didn’t count because his lifespan was enhanced by the Philosopher’s Stone. There were stories that Merlin himself had lived to be 256 years old, but that was outrageous. The idea of spending any of that time in Azkaban was more than enough to drive a person around the bend.

“I could always, be suave like Bill. He was always smooth with the ladies.” Ron thought about this for a minute. Yes, it seemed like a good idea. “I need to write to him, and I can’t use Hedwig. Jasmine would want to know what I need her for.”

Ron fumbled around in his trunk for his backpack. Once he had it he pulled out his quill, ink, and some parchment. He started writing a ‘heartfelt’ pleading letter to his brother. He knew he would get some ribbing from his family over this, but it was worth it. He kept Jasmine’s name out of it though. He knew if he was talking about making a move on her he might get a howler back in return, and he didn’t want that. This was going to work, and when he told Jasmine about the marriage contract she wouldn’t be mad at him at all. It was ‘for her protection’ after all.

* * *

January 1, 1994

8:00 AM

Somewhere in France

An old man was sitting in a chair reading the Daily Prophet. It had been some time since he had been in the UK, but he tried to keep up with things going on there. Over the last twenty-one hours, some information had changed around in his mind regarding one of Britons most notable mages. This was something that was odd. He had asked Albus about this… girl years ago, and the man had told him that the girl was safe. If this is what he meant by ‘safe' he was clueless about how alchemy truly worked.

You could not turn a person into the opposite gender completely unless they were willing to do so. Most of the gender changes in potion accidents happened because the person was _willingly_ making and taking the potion. So if he had given the girl an alchemical or potion gender change against her will then he would be having more problems than he was ready to pay.

Nicolas folded up the _Daily Prophet_ and placed it on the table. He had gone by many names over the last few hundred years, and changing it once more didn’t really bother him. It irked him immensely when someone he considered a son did a foolish thing like this. The idea of changing someone’s gender to protect them was good _if _they wanted it, but he didn’t seem to get that. He looked over at his wife who was walking through their new home like her feet were on fire.

“What is wrong Perenelle?” Nicolas asked with more than a touch of concern in his voice.

She paced back and forth a few more times before she looked at him, and answered. “I don’t know if Ms Potter is living in a safe place anymore Nicolas. We could have taken her in you know.” Perenelle said sternly.

“I know, but if we did the hand of fate would have been cruel,” Nicolas said sombrely. “That is a burden I am glad we did not bare.”

Perenelle looked beyond sad at this, but there was nothing they could do for the girl in regards to raising her now. The things they could do were limited. They could teach her many things. Though the moment they started doing this Albus would know he had been tricked. They had been doing this now for over three hundred years now. They had looked to pass the stone to someone over to someone in the last couple of centuries, but they couldn’t find anyone they felt comfortable enough with to pass the stone to. They had thought Albus would be the perfect one to pass it to right up until he told them they should destroy it.

They had tried it several times over the last two hundred years, and Albus had come the closest to receiving the Stone. His want to destroy it killed the idea for them. They had tried several times to destroy it, and each time the stone remained intact. The amount of magic within the stone now mad them wary to even try and destroy. The first time they tried to smash it the iron hammer they hit it with shattered. The last attempt was made three hundred years ago, and they used the fang of a basilisk to do the deed, and the fang shattered on impact. After that, they had conceded to themselves that there was no way to destroy the thing. Not only had it made them ‘immortal’, but the Stone itself was eternal.

“I’m going to write to the girl. This article by Rita Skeeter seems sketchy at best.” Nicolas said looking at the paper once more. “If she has spent the last thirteen years as a boy then we need to know why he did this.”

“So, I take it you have lost your faith in him?” Perenelle asked as she walked towards the couch.

Nicolas nodded his head. “I don’t know what happened to the man I once viewed as a son, but these things that have happened bother me.” Nicolas looks at his wife almost pleading her to tell him he is insane. “First he asks us for the Stone fearing Voldemort is after it, and then he tells us we must destroy it to go on our next Great Adventure. We have told him the Elixir we make now does not increase our lives it heals us, but he insists the stone is in danger. I still think he was using it as bait.”

His wife shook her head at this. “The alarms had told me someone had gotten close to it Nicolas, but like all the other times before it remained untouched. I don’t think he understands the protection that surrounds it here are better than anything he had at Hogwarts.” Perenelle said with a touch of indignation. His wife was better at her protection charms than Albus knew.

“Not really, the protection he had would have kept it out of Voldemort’s hands, but the moment someone else got it the stone was in danger getting stolen. I am glad I listened to you Peren.” Nicolas said sweetly. “The fact that Albus couldn’t tell it was a fake makes me disappointed. Though it makes me laugh thinking that Voldemort thought it was the Stone.” Nicolas lifted an eyebrow and thought for a few minutes about the man. “It surprises me that Voldemort never came after us.”

“He fears you because he thinks you taught Albus all those spells,” Perenelle said with a hint of mirth in her voice. “The fool doesn’t understand that between the three of you, Dumbledore was number two in terms of raw magical power. You are leagues beyond Dumbledore, but you never once showed it. A mark of humility I would say.” Perenelle said as she leant in to kiss her husband on the cheek.

“You flatter me,” Nicolas said dismissively. He looked pensively off into the distance. “Do you want to take her as an apprentice my love?” Nicolas asked

“I don’t think I am the one you need to ask that question to, dear,” Perenelle said confidently. “The girl endured being a boy for over ten years. So, that above all else earns my respect.” His wife looked over at him with a smile.

“Being a boy isn’t all that bad,” Nicolas said with a smile. “We can be rambunctious, and a tad on the wild side, bust so can girls.”

“Yes, but you smell worse,” Perenelle said as she patted him on the back before she walked into their workspace. "Do you want to use Arctic or Nocturne?"  
  


Nicolas thought for a moment. It didn’t matter which one he used Albus would know who sent the letter. It really only mattered if he wanted it to stand out to everyone or not. Nocturne was a snow-owl with a lot more black feather than white. She would stand out more to him in a negative way. Arctic was their Phoenix, and if they sent that one there was no doubt in his mind that Dumbledore would be pounding on their door. A wicked smile crossed his face at that time.

“Let’s send Arctic. This way the young man knows who is truly the controller of my life.” Nicolas laughed as his wife rolled her eyes.

* * *

January 1, 1994

8:30 AM

Hogwarts, Great Hall

Jasmine was nervous sitting there eating breakfast this morning. Snape was staring at her, and this was causing Hermine to glare at him. The man seemed to be having a hard time dealing with her being a girl. There was no way she was getting out of having him belittle her, but that didn’t mean he should looking at her like this. The only other person that caught her attention was Professor McGonagall. There appeared to be some bags under McGonagall’s eyes. Jasmine was wondering how long the argument between her and Dumbledore had lasted. She knew McGonagall cared about her, but it was a little surprising to see how much she was willing to do for her. There was also the possibility that she may have been up late last night checking the charms that protected the girls’ dorms. There were a few Gryffindors that she didn’t trust at all, and it sucked that she still had to call one of them a friend. The snivelling little bastard was sitting across from her and Hermione. This was a crime because she was eating bacon. It was against all things holy to disturb one’s stomach while eating bacon!

The beeping of her watch told her it was time to take her potion. She reached over and stopped the offensive noise. She then grabbed the potion and started to drink. She could feel her body start to change back into its male form, but the moment the potion was down her throat it stopped and returned to the proper form. She looked over at Hermione. There was a little worry upon the girl’s face. Before she could ask anything there was a burst of flames. When the flames died down Jasmine’s breath was taken away. The bird’s feathers were a mixture of dark blue, and light blue. Looking the bird over Jasmine noticed a letter attached to its left talon.

Jasmine looked back at the bird almost asking it who the letter was for. It chirped and pointed its head to her, so she started untying the letter. She looked at it and found that her name was written in this elegant handwriting that she had never seen before. She looked up at the professor table. Dumbledore seemed to be in some form of stunned amazement, so he _knew_ the bird, but he didn’t seem to be expecting it.

Jasmine opened the letter and started reading it.

_Dear Ms Potter,_

_I guess I should start this letter by stating who I am. My name is Nicolas Flamel. I know you heard that I destroyed the Philosopher’s Stone, but I can assure you I have done no such thing. The stone that was hidden in your school was a fake. I have shielded the stone from stronger foes than Voldemort. So, this little despot trying to gain the stone is nothing new to me. His strength is something to be in respect of, but I can assure you I am no meek target. I have written this in my own blood as proof to you that what I have just written is the truth._

The glowing red letter of this passage was beyond creepy. She looked over at Hermione, and the other girl just nodded. “This is like him taking an Unbreakable Vow, to tell the truth.” Jasmine nodded and returned to reading the letter.

_Now, Ms Potter, I am wanting to know about what happened. I am not wanting every little detail, but I am also wondering if this is due to my former students meddling. I can assure you that Perenelle and I are fine, so you needn’t worry about us. I worry for you given what my student has learned from me._

_I must also say that I cannot speed things along. Whatever cure you are working with you MUST maintain. Any alteration will have consequences. The phoenix, Arctic, will take your reply_

_Sincerely,_

_Nicolas Flamel_

_P.S. Don’t tell Albus any of this._

As she folded the letter up she could hear heavy footsteps. Looking to her right she could see Dumbledore running up to her. The look on his face was one of panic. Given what the letter contained Jasmine wasn’t that surprised. The way the man was reacting to the arrival of the letter was confirmation in and of itself. The other professors looked confused. Well, almost all of the professors. McGonagall looked rather pleased about something.

When Dumbledore finally got to them his voice sounded panicked, and his eyes were bulging out of his head. “Ms Potter, who sent that letter?” His voice was raspy, and higher in pitch than normal. It was almost as if someone had kicked his puppy.

“I am afraid that I can’t tell you who sent that professor,” Jasmine said in a calm voice. She said it loud enough to be carried to the back table.

Jasmine heard a gasp off to her right. She looked over at Hermione and found her staring dumbstruck at the letter in her hands. Hermione shook her head and then looked over at Dumbledore. Jasmine’s mind was racing trying to think of a way to get her not to look at the bastard. She leant in and whispered. “Don’t look him in the eyes. I will explain later.” She leant back and looked pleadingly at Hermione. The other girl nodded and averted her eyes from Dumbledore’s gaze.

When the man got up her he stared her down. Jasmine felt the pressure of someone trying to get into her mind. She pushed back ‘gently’. The old man winced in pain. He shook his head, and then asked “Miss Potter may I see that letter?”

Jasmine shook her head. “I am afraid headmaster that I have been asked not to do that.” She looked over at Hermione who was looking at the ground. “Come on let’s go answer this letter Mi.” Jasmine stood up and looked to phoenix. “Wana come with us?”

The bird nodded and flew up to her shoulder. As the three walked out of the Great Hall Jasmine took hold of Hermione’s hand. The other girl looked quizzically over at her. Jasmine just smiled at her friend. Jasmine led the two of them up to the seventh floor. Once in front of the Room of Requirement, the phoenix flew over to Hermione and landed on her shoulder. Jasmine walked in front of the entrance to the Room of Requirement. She started pacing in front of it thinking of a room that she could respond to the letter in and that Dumbledore was not allowed into. Once her third pass was done the doors revealed themselves. When she opened the door Jasmine’s heart fell into the bottom of her stomach. Standing in the middle of the room was her Reaper smiling like the cat that ate the canary. She looked over at Hermione, and the girl looked like she was trying to say something. Her mouth was open, but it was not moving beyond a few centimetres in width. She looked back over at the Reaper with one eyebrow raised.

“Don’t worry Jasmine. I have stopped time for everyone, but the two of us.” The Reaper started pacing in the room. “Now this is something unexpected.” The woman was walking around in the room. She was waving her hands in a dramatic fashion. Her voice seemed jovial, but the glint in her eyes screamed murderous delight about something. This bothered Jasmine a little bit. “I knew Nicolas was still alive, but I had _no idea_ that he would contact you.”

“Bullshite,” Jasmine said sternly. The woman looked back at her with this mischievous smile still glued to her face. “Why are you here? I mean the letter didn’t cause a problem did it?”

“Oh no, it actually was something that has always had the possibility of happening, but the man didn’t want Douche Nozzle 164 from knowing that he was still alive.” The woman held up her hand stopping Jasmine from talking. “I know you have questions about this, but all I am _allowed_ to tell you is this is one of those things that _should_ have happened last time.” Jasmine nodded her head. It seemed Fate could be a fickle thing, and if you messed with it the outcome is NEVER guaranteed to be in your favour. “The real reason I am here is to inform you that I am going to be checking in on you from time to time. This is more to make sure you _focus_ on your main tasks. I cannot dictate to you how they are to be done, but I can tell you when you are losing focus.”

Jasmine nodded her head in agreement to this. Just because Flamel was contacting her didn’t mean she should drop everything to learn from the man. There was so much that needed to be done. Dumbledore would try and interfere with her life no matter what, and if she slipped up once everything was lost. The idea that the same man wanted to talk to her that taught Douche Nozzle 164 got her thinking. “Did Flamel talk to me during any of my previous ‘lives’, and why didn’t you tell me about it?”

The Reaper looked a touch sad. “Yes, but I couldn’t tell you about it then. If I had it would have altered how you would have done things. There is no guarantee that Dumbledore wouldn’t have gone crazy if you had done this. We can’t have that. There is such a thing as ‘free will’.” She got a little more serious in her tone of voice, and mannerisms. “You see there is the other option here where he didn’t contact you and kept this to himself. This option had to be made by Flamel, and not one forced on him by the word of God. Now if you will pardon the pun here: It would have killed me to have to tell you that Flamel contacted you. As for when in the previous timeline he contacted you, it was after your dealing with the Stone. If you want to know more about the Stone you need to ask him.”

Jasmine was just dumbstruck by this information. Then something clicked. “Wait, are you telling me the Philosopher’s Stone is still around?” The Reaper nodded. “So, the Stone in Hogwarts?”

“Was a fake. The real one is still safe with him and Perenelle. The phoenix basically told Dumbles he has been played.” Her Reaper waved off any further questions. “Look I can’t keep this up for long. Remember you have two soulmates to worry about. Now I should warn you not to give Dumbledore any chance to get the upper hand on you. You need to get that wand out of possession. He has already _tried _to break the wand.”

“I take it he failed?” A nodded from the Reaper made her shiver. She didn’t want to think about trying to break a wand that death made. “Okay, so build both bonds, get a wand, and free Sirius. Are there anymore impossible task you want from me?”

“Not unless you want to rob Fort Knox, steal the Royal Crown, and/or crash the stock market.” The Reaper said with a wicked grin on her face. “However I will warn you. If you do _any_ of those I will strangle you myself.”

Jasmine just shook her head at this. “If I tried any of those it kind of runs against what I am supposed to do. So, no.” Jasmine waved her hands at the Reaper as she turned back to Hermione. “I will see you when I see you.”

A bright flash of light seemed to restart time. Hermione jaw just dropped open, and she stared at the room. The phoenix just stared at Jasmine and given the way it was tilting its head Jasmine figured he/she knew what had just happened. She told Hermione about the room, and how she had ‘found’ it. She adjusted the reason why Dobby had told her about the RoR. Hermione seemed interested (as always) in the nature of the room. Jasmine thought about it for a minute. If she was interested in the Room she might be able to get Pansy here several hours early, and if she did things right. This room was a Godsend the more she thought about it. This room could also be _fun _the more she thought about it.

“Why are you smiling?” Hermione asked with a worried look on her face.

“Nothing,” Jasmine said dismissively.

Hermione didn’t say anything in response, but given the look on her face, she didn’t believe Jasmine. She thought she heard Hermione whisper something under her breath. Jasmine just smiled as she sat down at the table, and took one of the pieces of parchment. She put the quill tip in her mouth and thought about what she was going to say to the man. After a couple of minutes of thinking, she started writing her letter. She told the man about the ‘potion’ that changed her gender, and how she found out about it. She stayed concise and tried not to stray off topic. Given what she had just been through she didn’t want to deal with a pissed off Nicolas Flamel because she had said something wrong. Granted with this letter it might not be her that he was pissed off at. When she was done she read the letter to make sure she left nothing out. She then handed it over to Hermione to make sure she hadn’t missed anything. When she gave it a green light Jasmine attached the letter to the phoenix’s leg, and the bird ‘flamed’ off in bright blue flames.

Jasmine said they should step outside the room. She waited till Hermione closed the door to tell her she wanted to ‘test’ the room. She told Hermione that she was wanting to see if the room could make a doorway to the passageway to another location. Hermione nodded her head and stepped away from the door. Jasmine walked in front of the wall three times thinking about a connection between the castle and the Hogwarts Express. If it connected the seventh floor of Hogwarts with the first floor of the Hog’s Head Inn, then this might be easier than one would think. She really couldn’t stop thinking about Pansy while doing this though. She just hoped this didn’t mess things up between herself, Hermione, the school, and Pansy.

* * *

Pansy was sitting down listening to Bulstrode drowned them in the news that her father’s Dark Mark was getting its colour back. While this was still frightening it didn’t nearly have as much impact as it did the first four times she heard it. Draco never shuts up about it really. His father seemed very happy about it all day. He also did this, on December 23rd, 24th, and 31st. It was getting really annoying, to be honest. Yes, she liked the dark arts, but there was a limit to her evil. Really there was. She put on the face of a blood supremacist because she was _expected_ to not because she believed that garbage. Hell if anything Crabbe and Goyle Jr. were proof why inbreeding was a _really_ bad idea.

Thankfully her mind was pulled from these thoughts by the sound of something torn open off to her left. Looking towards the window made her mouth fall open. Instead of a window revealing a passing countryside, Pansy found herself looking at an open door, and what had to be Hogwarts hallway. This was the only conclusion because of Potter… no Jasmine was standing in the doorway. Before she could say anything though Davis got up, and marched up to the open door. She stuck her head through it and looked down both sides. She said the most unsophisticated thing she had heard today. “This so bloody cool! How’d you do it, Potter?” The girl was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“It wasn’t me, it was Hogwarts. There is a room is pretty awesome actually. Now if you ladies want a quick trip back get your things, and step through the gateway.” She stepped back from the doorway. “And don’t worry Ronald is not here.”

“She’s lying!” screamed Bulstrode. “We shouldn’t listen to her, and somebody should tell Malfoy!”

Hermione leant over and whispered to Jasmine. Pansy couldn’t tell what it was, but given Potter’s worried look it couldn’t have been good, but the look on the girl’s face changed to a jovial nature quickly, and she jerked her head in Pansy’s direction. She then said in smooth kind of ‘I know more than you do’ tone of voice. “I have it in good _faith_ that we have been misreading our Slytherin classmates.” Jasmine said, and she was pleading Hermione with her eyes to understand the hidden meaning of the ‘faith’ part of her statement.

As Bulstrode went to add commentary Pansy stood up. This was her chance. If she didn’t do this she might not get a better chance at being their friend. The benefits of doing this outweighed the risks. With them, she didn’t have to obey tradition, and she might gain actual friends. Besides the time she spent with them shopping was fun. Pansy grabbed her trunk off the rack and walked through the door. She looked over her shoulder at her friends. “Well, aren’t you coming?”

With that comment Davis, Greengrass, and Patrica. As they started doing this Bulstrode got up, and bolted out of the other door. Pansy could hear someone say something about Malfoy. This of course made the four move a touch faster. Just as Jasmine started to close the door Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle came barrelling into the compartment. The stood there dumbstruck at what they were seeing for about five seconds before they charged at the door. This, however, was in vain as the door closed just as they reached it.

Pansy looked over at Jasmine and smiled. “Nice, next time you do this trick you need to show me how it is done.”

Jasmine looked over at her and smiled. “Maybe I will show all of you, but right now I think it is about time we get your things back to your dorm.” Jasmine placed a hand on Pansy’s shoulder, and the girl wanted to melt right then and there. She resurrected her resolve and started to walk to the Slytherin common room.


	6. Burning Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine, however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came from the excellent mind of their owner.

It had been a little over a week since Jasmine had returned to the past. It felt great to be back in a peaceful Hogwarts. Jasmin felt odd about all of this as well. Mainly because she treated every day like it was her last. She started looking for things to make her smile. Hell, she drew everyone’s attention at the Returning Feast because she was laughing so much. She had nearly passed out from laughing when Susan had come up to Daphne and started demanding answers about what happened on the train. The girl had thought that Daphne was ‘exploring other options’. Daphne told her that she wasn’t, but the look Susan was giving Daphne showed there was still some level of doubt. This caused Jasmine to start laughing so hard she fell off the bench onto the cold granite floor. The death glare Daphne was giving her was slightly scary, but that only made her laugh harder.

The drama had calmed down somewhat. Susan was still mildly upset, and she told them she wouldn’t forget this. Tracey damn sure hadn’t. The other Slytherin kept teasing the two girls that Jasmine was ‘trying’ to steal the other girl away. This, of course, got her hit by a few stinging jinxes. Thankfully even this was dying down. The last thing Jasmine needed was for Tracey to constantly bring this up. She didn’t want to ruin Susan and Daphne’s relationship. That went against Jasmin’s code of ethics.

One of the more interesting things this go around was her two new classes. Thankfully the teachers were willing to take her in into the courses halfway through. Though she thought this was only allowed because Hermione told them she would be tutoring her in what they had covered thus far in the courses. Though the idea of Hermione being her tutor brought the phrase “Helga’s House of Pain” to mind. The glint in Hermione’s eyes drove this point home. The second thing that she liked was her gender shift had altered her exposure to the walking garbage disposal. Ron had started sitting down at the far end of the Gryffindor table to ‘get control of himself' as he put it. He had started to eat slower, and not get food everywhere. When they asked him why he was doing this he told them he realised how disgusting his eating habits had been. This caused Jasmin to roll her eyes. If you had told her a year ago that Ronald was a traitor then Jasmin would have broken your damn jaw. Now though she was finding it more and more obvious that he was not the friend she had once thought him to be. She also noticed the more her circle of friends increased the more aggressive he became. The bastard even tried to say that Susan was evil because her girlfriend was in Slytherin. This argument lasted only a day though. Jasmine was hoping she could use this to drive a wedge between her Ronald.

The other girls didn’t seem pleased by this behaviour at all. Hermione kept giving Ron these concerned looks and had asked more than once if he was alright. Daphne and Tracey didn’t talk to him much once he made that comment about Susan. Daphne stayed close to her girlfriend like she was a dragon protecting her nest. Tracey seemed to be talking to Fred and George about Ron. This made Jasmine a little worried. The idea of the three jokesters working together was a bit troublesome.

Granted worrying about all of this was loads better than worrying about a mad man out to kill her. Getting the evidence aside from the memories provided was proving to be more than a little troublesome. Ron didn’t seem to want to separate himself from the traitor for too long. She had tried to convince him that he didn’t need to be around Scabbers all the time, but Ronald didn’t seem to want to part with the damn thing.

“Jasmin, are you listening?” The sound of Pansy’s voice pulled her out moment of mental seclusion.

Jasmin looked around at the people gathered around the table. For the last two days Hermione, Daphne, Pansy, and Susan had been helping her with Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. That is why they were all in the library at the moment. “Sorry, I was just off in thought. Where were we?”

Hermione rolled eyes. “Jasmin we’re talking about the importance of runic writings to wizards understanding of magic before the Roman conquest. In other words, how Northern Europe’s way of teaching magic before they were introduced to wandlore.”

“Right,” Jasmine said with a sheepish smile. “So, I think we need to take a small break if I am drifting off to Neverland while studying.”

There were some chuckles around the table. It was Daphne that stopped Hermione from going into a tirade. “It’s not long till dinner is served, so that’s not a bad idea.”

Hermione huffed. “Fine, but we will continue this tomorrow. You have an entire term to catch up on Jasmine.”

Jasmin sighed as she was putting her books and parchment into her backpack. “I know Hermione, and it is fortunate for me that I am really good at mathematics.”

Tracey chuckled as she threw her arm around Jasmin. “Yeah, I don’t get that. How can you be really good at Arithmancy, and stink so badly at Divinations?”

Jasmin could feel her cheeks warm up as everyone looked over at her. “Well, it wasn’t like I didn’t learn anything in primary school.” She looked over at Hermione. “I did enjoy my mathematics classes, but I had to keep my scores lower than Dudley. I just refused to deliberately fail the classes I was taking.”

Hermione looked dumbstruck at this. She shook her head, and just glared at Jasmin. “Wait so you are telling us that the reason you are keeping your grades at Exceeds Expectation in MOST of your courses is that you want to?!"  
  


Jasmin chuckled as she backed away to the library doors. “Yes, but I had a good reason for it. I mean my best mate in the dorm was not that great at studying, so if I actually applied myself how do you think he would feel?”

Hermione let out a held breath. She also looked a little heartbroken. “Ronald would have felt really bad, and probably would have been really grumpy, but we could have helped him learn it.”

“Not to poke holes in your idea, but you can’t be sure of that,” Pansy said with a concerned look on her face. “I mean he keeps whining in Divinations because you aren’t there.”

Jasmin sighed sombrely as a gentle breeze blew pushed her bangs off to the left side of her face. The freezing wind was biting into her cheeks at this moment. “I know he thinks I shouldn’t have dropped Divination, but I can’t take the easy road anymore.” She looked over to her friend. “I get it that he does not like this stuff, but I will not waste my potential anymore. I did that for Dudley, but I won’t do that because one of my friends wants to take it easy.” Jasmine started to smile and then started laughing. “Who knows, maybe if I had been a girl this whole time, I would have followed Hermione’s course line up. I can see it know. The two of us stuck in the library between classes.” She threw her arms over Pansy and Hermione’s shoulders. “And who knows maybe if things weren’t messed with the three of us might have been friends this whole time.”

Hermione was blushing at this moment. “Stop it, Jasmine.” Hermione looked to her left at Pansy. “Would you have become our friend if Jasmin was not forced to be Harry?”

Pansy blushed a little as she looked at the ground. It made Jasmin smile at how easily the other girl could be brought to rosy cheeks. “Maybe, but I cannot guarantee that. I wish I could say yes to that, but my parents are glory seeking arseholes.”

“Pansy!” Hermione and Daphne said sternly.

Pansy looked over at the two of them and shrugged. “What the truth hurts, and I cannot say that they are truly evil like Malfoy’s father, but they won’t turn down the help up the social ladder.”

Jasmin looked over at Hermione who had this stunned look on her face. As they walked into the Entrance Hall Jasmin steered the conversation to safer grounds. “So, after we eat I am going to the pitch to take to the air. I want to see how badly my awesome quidditch skills have been affected.”

“I really hope you can still play I have a lot riding on your ability to beat the shite out of Ravenclaw,” Tracey said with a smile. “I mean Draco is easy to read, and given that he is always ready to belittle you makes this easy.”

Jasmin looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. “Why would you rely on that for your bets?”

Tracey just shrugged with both her hands raised. “I do it not to insult you, but to earn the glory of making Malfoy spend his money on his pride.”

Jasmin laughed at the image of Draco scowling as he handed a fist full of galleons over to Tracey. “Now I can get behind that.”

The four of them walked into the Great Hall laughing hysterically. They walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat down across from Neville and Hanna Abbot. Hanna had started to hang out them since Susan was part of Hermione’s study group. Even though this had only been three days Jasmin noticed that Hanna casting a fleeting glance at Neville when he wasn't looking. Jasmin had heard small whispers about those two just before the battle at Hogwarts. She hoped that if things progressed further it would boost Neville’s moral. She knew he wouldn’t be able to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball. She would be going with her, or Pansy to the damn thing. Though the idea of asking either of them to the Yule Ball was a nerve-wracking thought even now, and it was a little under a year away!

“What’s wrong Jasmin?” Hermione asked with a nervous tone to her voice.

Jasmin cursed how transparent she was to Hermione. “I guess I’m just a little nervous about how well I am going to do this evening.”

“You’ll be fine Jasmin,” Pansy said placing a hand on her left hand. Jasmin looked over at the girl, and the smile on her face made her sigh. Seeing this side of Pansy made her nervous, in a good way. Though the look in her eyes reminded her of Fred and George. “I mean it could be worse. You could be forced to take Draco out on a date!”

Jasmin gagged at the thought of doing that. “Oh god don’t say that Pansy! I am trying to eat here!” Jasmin had this look of disgust on her face. “I know there are worse fates and all, but I can’t stomach the idea of dating him.” Jasmin looked over at the Slytherin table to find said boy scowling at them. “I mean it would cut down on his time with his boyfriends. Although I am still finding it hard to see Draco as the top in the relationship. So, who do you think it is, Crabbe or Goyle?”

Neville dropped his fork onto his plate as his hands cover his mouth. After choking on something for a few moments he glared at Jasmine. “Jasmin, I don’t have a problem with stuff like that, but think of who you are talking about. I am trying to eat here. The last thing I need is the image of THAT in my head!” Neville said almost gagging as he finished the sentence.

Jasmin held her hands up in the air in defeat. “Okay, okay, I promise not to ruin anyone’s meal,” Jasmin said with a smile on her face. “Now what about Ronald and Draco?”

“Jasmine!” Hermione and Pansy said as Pansy swatted her on the arm, and Hermione threw a napkin at her.

* * *

Ronald was sitting down at the end of Gryffindor table watching Jasmin and Hermione eat with their new ‘friends’. He knew that Bones, Greengrass, and Parkinson were in Hermione’s Ancient Runes and Arithmancy class; but he didn’t think they were this close. It was odd that they would call the Queen of Slytherin their friend. Though Hermione seemed on edge about all of this. He saw his friend cast sideways glances at Parkinson every now and then. This was followed by a brief glimpse over at their friend. He knew that the bookworm was as worried about Jasmine as he was although for a different reason. She cared for their friend while he cared for the money she would provide for him.  
  


Was this evil? Probably, but when you have been handed dragon dung your whole life you would take what you could get. Whatever he had to do to leave the label of ‘Poor’ behind he would do it. The fact that he would get to marry Granger, and then when Potter turned twenty her marriage contract with him would kick in, and he would get her and her wife. Just thinking about this brought a smile to his face. It was nice to think of these things as he secluded himself from them. He told them it was to improve his eating habits, but it was more than that. He wanted to do this, but he also wanted to see how these girls operated together. If they were ‘open’ in their interactions with one another about their likes and dislikes he might be able to learn of ways to impress them.

"Yes, this is the best way to handle this situation," Ron said as he took a sip from his pumpkin juice. "Hell, I might get lucky and get Parkinson in this marriage as well." He said just above a whisper.  
  


* * *

Albus was sitting there watching Ms Potter laughing with her friends. They seemed so happy at this moment. Seeing things like this made him feel sad about what he had wanted to do to the poor girl. He thought that she would have to die at the hands of Voldemort like her mother had done for her, and in so doing protect the world from Tom. This would also extend to the Death Eaters as they were doing what they did under orders from him. The loss of such a bright and happy girl would have been heartbreaking, but the protection would have been well worth it. That was at worst though. If things played out as he had planned then he would be there to swoop in and kill Tom, and then finally retire.  
  


But now all of that was for not. Given that Death had put her hand in all of this changed things around. Albus was wondering if the entity had been using him this whole time. Possibly setting things up for some kind of darker future. The arrival of Arctic made him think these things. Only Death could have stopped Nicholas from dying. Or, given him the option to stay alive a little longer. Another option was that Death wanted Nicholas to teach the girl. Though this was unlikely. Nicholas had seen a lot through his long life, and to subject him through more because he had cheated her didn’t seem right. In all that he had learned Man was not a puppet to the Divine.

‘_That road works both ways.”_ A cold female voice rang in his ear.

Albus jumped in his seat looking around for the source of that voice. He could see no one out of place. Minerva asked if he was alright. He told her he was fine, but she didn’t seem to be buying that. As he tried to defend himself he could her a could cackle in the back of his mind. This was not good never in his years of study did a divine being really interfere in human life like this.  
  


* * *

6:10 PM

Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts

Jasmine was enjoying the feeling of flying through the air on her Firebolt. It had been months since she enjoyed this. She missed the freedom this offered. She was just flying high-speed circles around the Pitch at the moment, but if she kept making it past the obstacles being conjured by the twins she was going to make a dive for the ground. She knew that Hermione would freak out, but this is what she would deal with that later.

Jasmine looked down at the ground to make sure there was no one in her way. When she was certain that no one would be hurt she took a nose dive for the ground. Feeling the wind rush past her was a welcome relief. She started mentally counting down the feet to the ground. When she was about ten feet away from the ground she pulled up. She started flying away in a corkscrew pattern off to her left. The dizzy feeling form spinning sow rapidly she could do without, but this was a good sign. Jasmine started to stabilize her flight path. Once she became level she looked back at the small crowd that was watching her. The twins were fist pumping at the moment on their brooms. Wood was doing laps around the pitch, and even though she couldn't see his face Jasmine knew he was smiling. Madam Hooch and Poppy looked a little annoyed at this, but given that they were roughly thirty feet away this was hard to tell. Some of the people in the stands were jumping up and down with joy. She could see Pansy holding Hermione around the shoulders whispering in her ear. What she wouldn't give for an Extendable Ear long enough to hear that conversation.  
  


As she drifted back to the ground the crowd in the stands started making their way on to the Pitch. The other members of the team were flying alongside her long before she touched down. They were all saying they were going to destroy Ravenclaw. This was making Jasmine blush. She knew they would do well, but she didn’t want to lay a bet on it. Anything and everything could change. Jasmine was pulled out of these thoughts once she touched down. Before she could rest her broom against her shoulder she was nearly tackled to the ground by Hermione. As she spun around she felt Hermione press her head against her shoulder.

"It's okay beautiful, I didn't get hurt," Jasmine whispered into Hermione's ear.  
  


“I’m beautiful, now am I?” Hermione asked as she lent away from her. Jasmine nodded with a crooked smile on her face. Hermione looked over her shoulder at Pansy who looked sad at this moment. Jasmine felt bad at this moment, but before she could say anything Hermione looked back at her and asked. "What about Pansy?"  
  


Jasmine looked between the two and sighed. She knew it would be risky to show favouritism to one girl over the other. She bit her lip trying to think of a way not to upset the girls. It looked like Pansy was ready to run away crying. "She is beautiful in her own way. I don't want to say how as I feel I would get in trouble for it." Jasmine said with a smile.

This caused Pansy to raise an eyebrow. “Is it a part of my body?”

Jasmine looked between the two girls, and then at the castle. If she was chased for what she was about to say she could lead them to Room of Requirement. Or at the very least to floor two. "Well in a way it is. Well, I should say ‘it'. It's really more than one thing." Jasmine said as she inched her way towards the castle. Pansy and Hermione followed her movements both of them looking a little more than curious. "Let's see there are your quick wit and sharp tongue, and that little nose of yours is adorable.” Jasmine then looked over at Hermione. "Hermione, I would love to say it's only your brain that is attractive, but it's more than that," Jasmine said as she stepped away, and Handed Wood her broom. “There is your lovely face, your hourglass figure, and that bum of yours is eye-catching."  
  


“Why you!” Hermione said as Jasmine took off towards the castle. Pansy wasn’t that far behind her. She never realised how far the quidditch pitch was away from Hogwarts until this moment. She looked over her shoulder and saw the other girls about fifteen feet behind her. Jasmine slowed down a little. It wasn’t as much fun if you were out running the people you wanted to catch you. As she got to courtyard entrance she could hear Hermione panting a little way behind her. She didn’t even make it to the stairwell before Hermione tackled her to the floor. They were laughing as Jasmine landed on her back. Hermione came to rest with her head resting beneath Jasmine’s chin. Jasmine could only see Pansy’s blurry outline as the fall to the ground had shifted her glasses. Pansy fell to her knees almost out of breath to Jasmine’s left. Jasmine held out her hand for the other girl to take. “Are you wanting to cuddle with the two of us Ms Potter?” Hermione asked with haggard breath and a smile on her face.

Jasmine just smiled at her as Pansy grasped her hand. Jasmine used her free hand to adjust her glasses. “Absolutely, my love, but I think the Room of Requirement is better for that than here in the hallway.”

Pansy smiled at this suggestion. “Is there going to be a bed within this room, Ms Potter,” Pansy whispered in her ear.

Jasmine smiled at this. “Only if you two want one. I could leave you two alone for a bit to sort things out if you’d like?” Jasmine asked with a coy smile.

“Prat,” Hermione said as she swatted Jasmine on her left shoulder. Hermione's face took on this serious look before she continued. “You’re not playing us along are you Jasmine?”

Jasmine winced at this suggestion. “No, absolutely not.” She looked between Hermione and Pansy. “I can’t explain it, but I feel at peace when I am with the both of you.” This was a bit of a fib, but thankfully it wasn’t about how she felt. “The Room of Requirement would give us a place to talk without being interrupted.”

Though Hermine was glaring at her the smile on her face showed she was thinking something different. "Jasmine Potter, are you suggesting that we do something lude?”

“No, but I think somewhere private is much better than a hallway.” Jasmine looked to her right. Those at the Quidditch Pitch were just starting to come through the door. “Case in point love,” Jasmine said as she looked back at Hermione.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, and when she looked back at Jasmine there was this wicked grin on her face. “If we go somewhere private the talk will be worse you know?”

‘Damn it.’ Jasmine thought as she looked over at Pansy who was snickering at this point. ‘Gryffindors are supposed to be courageous.’ Jasmine thought as she sighed. “Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Jasmine looked between the two of them.

Pansy smile broadened at this point. Jasmine wished she would smile like this more often. “How bad could it be lover girl?” The slight blush to Pansy’s cheeks made Jasmine smile.

“Oh, not that bad my minx,” Jasmine said as she pulled Pansy closer to them. “IF people are going to talk though I think we should give them something to talk about.”

The two young women looked at each other before looking back at Jasmine. The blush on their faces made her sweat a little bit more. If she messed this up it would take weeks or months to get them back to being on speaking terms. Jasmine looked passed the two on top of her to see what the others were doing. Thankfully for Jasmine, the boys were being ushered off by Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. Though the catcalling from Fred and George could be heard as the shoved around a corner.

Jasmine turned her gaze back to the other two girls. They looked like someone had lit their feet on fire at this point. Jasmine swallowed once more in an effort to clear her thought. “Well, I thought that maybe you two wouldn’t mind coming with me on our first trip to Hogsmeade. I mean if that sounds too weird then we can…”

It was Pansy who stopped her rambling. “Stop Jasmine.” The smile on Pansy’s face was warm and alluring. Though Jasmine thought that was mainly caused by the bright red colour her cheeks now wore. “I am more than willing to do that, but I don’t want to intrude on anything you and Hermione may have.”

Before Jasmine could say a word, Hermione comforted their friend. “Pansy I think there is more going on between the two of you than the other way around.”

Jasmine could feel her cheeks burning at this point. "No, Hermione you're wrong. I think there is more than enough room in my heart for both of you."  
  


Pansy chuckled as she leant forward and kissed Jasmine on the cheek. “That’s sweet Jasmine, and,” Pansy seemed to be struggling with what she wanted to say next. “…to be honest Hermione I am like the both of you. I have been smitten with you for a while.” Jasmine heard Hermione take a breath in surprise. “You both are going to find this funny, but it almost feels like this is meant to be. I feel safer with the two of you than I have felt in a while.”

“So… that’s a yes?” Jasmine asked as she looked between the two of them.

The two looked at each other for a couple of seconds before they answered as one. “Yes.” The two of them leant forward and kissed Jasmine on each cheek. The moment their lips touched her cheeks Jasmine felt this warmth spread from the point of contact throughout her body. This soft blue glow started to fill her field of vision. Jasmine didn't feel like copying Pansy, but at this moment, she felt like everything was right in the world. This feeling lasted for what felt like hours, but it could have been a couple of minute for all she knew. When Hermione and Pansy broke their kiss the looks on their faces were ones of confusion. They looked at one another. The two stared at one another for a couple of minutes before they started asking the other if they had jinxed Jasmine. Jasmine was confused for a minute, but when Hermione said something about Moody an idea popped into Jasmine’s mind.

“Girls stop for a second,” Jasmine said softly.

“Why?!” they asked as one.

“Because I wasn’t jinxed, charmed, or cursed.” Jasmine waited a few seconds to see if the girls wanted to say something. “I think those are memories sent to you from the future, or your souls were sent back in time with your memories locked away.”

Hermione looked once more at Pansy, and then back at Jasmine. “You realise how insane that sounds?”

Jasmine nodded her head. “I do.” Jasmine looked around to make sure there were no painting, prefects, ghost, or teachers to hear them. “But I think if you two do this to one another it would either prove or disprove my idea.” Jasmine was mentally crossing her fingers, and hoping the girls didn’t put up too much of a fight to the idea.

They were glaring at Jasmine for a couple more seconds before they looked back at each other. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes before Pansy said: “To hell with it.” The next thing Jasmine knew Pansy right hand was on the back of Hermione’s head and pulling the girl towards her. The stunned look on Hermione’s face as Pansy’s lips came into contact with her own was priceless. Her eyes only remained wide open for a couple of seconds though. As she slowly closed her eyes the same soft blue glow started to surround them. As they parted the glow faded away. Jasmine was wondering if this is what happened to all soulmates when they kissed for the first time.

Jasmine decided to break the silence before the two of them started fighting again. “Before you two started fighting again I think we need to go to the Room of Requirement, and Hermione we will need to use your Time Turner for this.”

Hermione looked at her with this shocked look on her face. "How did you know about that?"  
  


Jasmine smiled coyly at them for a few seconds. “You two aren’t the only ones’ who have memories stretching from here to 1998.”

“So, you’re from the future? Spiritually I mean.” Pansy said with a shaky voice.

“That’s a long story, and I think we should get going before it gets too late.” Jasmine smiled as she looked at Hermione. “That is unless you like being between my legs Hermione.” Jasmine raised her eyebrows a couple of times as she smiled sheepishly at Hermione.

Hermione swatted her on the shoulder. “Prat.”

* * *

Dumbledore’s Office

Albus was pacing back and forth wondering about that voice he had heard earlier this evening. He had been unable to focus on anything since then. It didn’t help the situation when Ronald came into the office to complain about the closeness between Ms Parkinson and the two young girls he wanted to bed. This line of questioning only made the situation worse. The boy didn’t seem to understand to achieve what he wanted would take time and patience. One of these things the boy had very little of.

“So, you’re telling me that I must try and woo that girl as well?” Ron sounded somewhat nauseated as he asked the question.

“Yes, Mr Weasley, and it would help your cause if…”

The sound of something exploding, and the smell of smoke ended the conversation. Albus turned towards the sound of the noise. He saw a pillar of smoke coming from the left side of his desk. Albus made ran to see what the cause of this might have been. The smoke had started to fill the room by the time he got to his desk. Albus cast the Bubble-Head charm on himself and Mr Weasley so they could breathe. Albus started opening the drawers one by one to find the cause of the problem.

When he opened the second drawer he found the source of the fire. It was a stack of parchment in the front of the drawer. There was only one thing within this stack that could have done all of this. As Dumbledore put out the fire with a short Aquis he started pulling out the documents one by one. Ronald was watching him do this with a panicked look on his face. As he pulled the third piece of parchment Albus noticed the small pile of ashes beneath it. This made his heart sink.

“Is that what I think it is headmaster?” Ronald asked in a quivering voice.

“Yes, it is Mr Weasley, and I think both are plans are in danger.” He looked at Ronald, and by the look on the boy’s face, he was not hiding his anger well. “How can my weapon be this dangerous?”

The moment those words left his mouth his heart sank to the pit of his stomach. The sound of glass shattering signalled the end of his bond with Fawkes. He looked over to the noble bird, and the look of anger on its face made his blood run cold. Fawkes shrieked once before charging at Albus. Fawkes talons dug into Albus right hand causing him to drop the Elder Wand. The bird snatched the wand with its beak before it hit the ground. Fawkes flamed away before he could reach for the wand.

Ronald stood there stunned for a couple of seconds before he started tearing off a piece of his cloak. “What just happened Professor Dumbledore?”

Albus sighed as he helped Weasley wrap the piece of cloth around his hand. “The moment I called Ms Potter a weapon I revealed my true nature and intention to Fawkes. You see I have always hidden some things from Fawkes. If he knew what I truly wanted to do with Ms Potter our bond would have been broken. This is why whenever we were discussing your plans for Ms Potter he was never in the room. I made sure of this, and now I may have made the biggest mistake of my life.”


	7. Passing Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine, however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came for the excellent mind of their owner.
> 
> A/N: Don't read this line.

Room of Requirement

5:10 PM

Jasmine was standing there in shock at the space the Room of Requirement had provided. The red plush cushioned love seat facing the two chase lounge chairs was a bit much in her opinion. She only noticed the table with a bowl of grapes and some butterbeer because Pansy grabbed one of the bottles as she walked by. Jasmine was pulled out of her dumbfounded state when she felt someone pushing her forward. She looked over her shoulder to see Hermione standing behind her with this impish expression on her face. Jasmine shook her head and smiled as she started walking towards the love seat. She grabbed one of the butterbeer and threw herself into the love seat. Hermione grabbed a handful of grapes and sat down in the vacant lounge chair.

Jasmine looked back to make sure the door was closed. Once she saw that the door was closed, she turned back to the other two ‘time travellers'. "So that we are all on the same page the both of you came from June of 1998 shortly after I walked into the forest and died." The other two nodded slowly. Jasmine took another sip from her butterbeer. "Okay, we are all back here because of a choice I made. When I was killed by Voldemort, I was given the chance to go back and fix all the things that Dumbledore has allowed to happen.” Jasmine held up her hand to stop Hermione from saying anything. “I don’t know all of the details of what he has done, but I do know the general details of it all.”

“How do you know that though?” Pansy asked.

Jasmine sighed. "I've had a nice long talk with my Grim Reaper, and apparently if your life has meddled with too much, and you die prematurely you are sent back in time by minutes or days. However, this last death required too much meddling with to fix all the problems if I was sent on that short of a time jump. Also, the things Dumbledore has done would not be alterable if such a short time jump was done." Jasmine took another sip of butterbeer to let this sink in. "I also speculate that if I had done what I did a week ago in ninety-seven or ninety-eight things would have gone pear-shaped fast. There's more though, and it involves the two of you. You see we are soulmates, and before you ask: No, I don't want to take advantage of you. Yes, I did start all the things we've been doing, but I didn't want to start a romance with you by force, and if you don't want to go on those dates now, I will understand."

Jasmine was looking down at her butterbeer at this point. She was hoping that the two young women sitting across from here didn’t think poorly of her for doing this. The sound of cloth moving made her wince until she felt two pairs of arms wrap around her shoulders. She wanted to melt into their embrace, but her butterbeer slipping in her hands prevented this. It was hard to figure out what the girls were saying as trying to listen to one of them while the other was whispering in her other ear was a bit distracting. When they pulled away, they slipped in front of Jasmine.

It was Pansy who spoke first. "Jasmine I don't blame, despise or hate you. If anything, I love doing everything you have done. Your choices have given me a real friendship with others, and gotten me out of Malfoy's grip for the near future." She then looked over at Hermione. "And without you doing this my true nature would be hidden forever."

Hermione nodded and then said with a chipper tone to her voice. “I have to agree with Pansy on this one, and about the way we feel about you,” Hermione pointed to herself and Pansy, “…I don’t think you choosing to go back in time caused any of it. I have all ways wanted this to happen with one of you and myself, but it happened.” She looked back at Pansy. “Now I think you need to go back and get your butterbeer so we can continue this conversation cuddled up next to Jasmine.”

Jasmine shook her head with a slight smile revealed her bittersweet nature at this moment. "Don't worry about it, girls you can go back and sit down in the lounge chairs if you want. Besides there still a lot of heavy stuff that I have to tell you."

"Jasmine," Hermione said sternly. "I know you too well to believe you need that right now. You need someone at this moment." Jasmine went to say something, but Hermione put a finger on her lips. "No, you need  _us_ right now, and given all these new memories we now have I think  _we _ need you." Hermione let out a held ragged breath. Hermione's face took on this bitter look to it, and for a second Jasmine thought she might need to hide behind Pansy. "Given what I remember from ‘waking-up' I take it things went really bad?" It seems Hermione was trying to find a reason as to what happened. 

"You have no idea how bad things went," Jasmine said with a shallow laugh. "You remember that memory of me meeting my mum and dad?" Hermione nodded as Pansy handed her a butterbeer. "Well, there was more to it than what I showed you. A lot more."

"I still wish I could have seen this memory," Pansy said a little bitterness in her voice.

"Maybe if I can get a pensieve I'll show you," Jasmine said with a smile. She held up her hand to stop the girls from saying anything. "I did die in the final battle with Voldemort, but that was not when I was supposed to die. Hell, I could have gone back to  _that _ moment in time as well, but I couldn’t pass up this chance to change things. I only got this chance because that was not  _when_ I was supposed to die. I forget at what age I'm supposed to die, but it was not at seventeen, and if I had a guess neither are you two. I was told that I could come back to life then and there, but that would come with consequences I was not comfortable with." Hermione went to say something, but Jasmine just put a finger to her lips. She leaned in and gently kissed Hermione on the lips. "I know you want to know more, but if we keep the back and forth Q and A it will take us a lot longer." Hermione just sat there with this stunned look on her face. 

"So, you say, and if that's what she gets for an interruption what do I get," Pansy said with a coy smile.

"About the same," Jasmine said with a smile. She leaned in and kissed the girl's lips lightly. When she looked at Hermione her light brown eyes had this dazed look to them. Jasmine put this memory away for later use. "Back to what I was saying. I was given four school years to return to, and four different days I could go back to. I was only given the days of the year I chose to return to. I chose this year and December 31 at two in the morning. I am now able to do the things we've been trying to do for years Hermione. In fact, some of the things we wanted to do I'm  _supposed _ to do.”

"Like save Sirius," Hermione said as she snuggled into her.

"Yes," Jasmine said as she leaned into Hermione, and pulled Pansy closer. "There are other things, but they are not important right now. What is important is that you two know that I did all of this to free the two of you primarily." Jasmine tightened her grip on both girls. "I don't know about you Pansy, but until you two kissed me on the cheeks I had a non-magical marriage contract with Ronald Bilius Weasley."

“WHAT?!” Hermione and Pansy screamed as one.

"It's dead in the water now girls don't worry about it," Jasmine said with a smile. "It was actually worse than it sounds. The bastards had it rigged in such a way that anyone I would have married would have been included in this marriage with Ronald. That includes his sister. Now my Grim Reaper tells me that he used the Imperious Curse to force his mum to sign it. To answer the obvious questions: Arthur nor Molly knows about this contract. If they had found out about it I believe they would have nullified it, and possibly disowned Ronald for doing this before calling the DMLE. What has really been pissing me off the most since my return is knowing that he is as bigoted as Draco. He hides it well. Given how he looks at you Hermione and other Muggleborns when they aren't looking, I don't know how he has kept this secret hidden from his family."

"He may know how to play them for fools, but maybe this is the reason the twins target him with all their ‘pranks'." The anger in Hermione's voice sounds a little more than threatening. "Do you think..."

Whatever Hermione was going to say next was cut off by a burst of flames. All three girls shrieked and drew their wands, but what was sitting on the table left them dumbstruck. Fawkes was just standing there with the Elder Wand sitting there in his beak to the left of the bowl of grapes. It took them a moment to calm down, and once they lowered their wands Fawkes flew over and gently landed on Pansy's shoulder. Fawkes stretched its neck out holding the Elder Wand out over Jasmine's left hand. Jasmine gently took the Elder Wand from the bird. Once the phoenix was no longer holding the wand Jasmine felt this warmth flow through her arm. The tension she had been feeling since she disarmed Dumbledore vanished at this moment. The power flowing through her right now was extraordinary. She felt this yearning sensation for the cloak that was sitting in her trunk. This warm feeling off to her left made Jasmine looked over at Pansy once more, and what she saw made her jaw hit the floor. Fawkes was sitting on Pansy's right shoulder and this low golden glow was wrapped around Fawkes and Pansy. Before she could ask what was going on the glow disappeared. The look on Pansy's face was a mixture of joy and shock.

“Do I even want to know what just happened?” Hermione asked with this wicked grin on her face.

"Maybe, and then again maybe not," Pansy said smiling back at her. Fawkes was shaking his head as Hermione swatted Pansy on the shoulder. "Okay, okay. Fawkes has finally broken the bond between with Dumbledore. Fawkes has known for about a week now that Dumbledore was darker than he let others see. It seems the old man slipped the day you and Jasmine sent that letter to your mum. Dumbledore had let it slip in front of Fawkes what they had done. Fawkes could have broken the bond then, but Fawkes wanted even harder evidence that Dumbledore was going down a dark path. The moment Dumbledore called you a weapon versus a human the bond between phoenix and human was broken.”

“So, as long as you are not doing anything overtly evil the bond will hold?” Jasmine asked looking more than a little confused.

“Not really there is some leeway that one is given. A phoenix will know your intentions in the actions you take, but they cannot read your mind. He knew Dumbledore and Ronald were having secret meetings about you, but so long as they were acting in your best interest, he could not break his bond.” Pansy looked over at Fawkes. “So, even though you knew they were making a marriage contract you could not break your bond?”

Fawkes nodded his head and looked over at Jasmine. He trilled out a little bit, and this made Pansy blush a little. Hermione could not resist breaking her silence. "What did he say just now?"

Pansy's blush deepened at this point. "This is coming from her not me. First, she is kind of miffed that Dumbledore lied about her gender. Then she said: If we were going to be mating this is a pour room to do ‘it' in."

Jasmine had been trying to drink some of her butterbeer, but now she was trying not to choke on it. A look over at the phoenix gave Jasmine the impression she was smiling somehow. Even though she was laughing hysterically Jasmine could feel her cheeks lighting on fire. "Well, at least she has a sense of humour."

"Yes, I think this is a blessing," Pansy said with a smile as she scratched Fawkes on the back of her head. "So back to what we were talking about." She said sombrely. "We have come back through time, and are now set to completely fuck with this whole thing Dumbledore has planned for you?"

Jasmine just smiled at Pansy and then glanced over at Hermione. The bushy haired brunet just rolled her eyes. "I have plans to do more than just mess up his plans my dear." Jasmine brought Pansy's hand up to her mouth and gently kissed it. "There are lives I can save by changing the way things are 'supposed' to go. Twinkles and human garbage disposal are not the only problems we have to worry about. Snape is as self-serving as he appears to be. Yes, he was playing against Voldemort, but that was out of self-service, and a meek attempt to atone for the death of the woman he loved. Yes, it still grosses me out that the man was in love with my mother."

Pansy blanched at this. "Wait you are telling me the man was actually in love with someone other than himself?"

“Yes.” Jasmine and Hermione said as one. They looked at each other for a split second before they started laughing.

“So aside from stopping the douche-bag who calls himself Voldemort is there anything else we’re are supposed to do?” asked Pansy.

“Aside from stopping Voldemort, let Dumbledore die, save Sirius, and if possible, save Cedric. No, but if we can kill off Ronald that would be great...” Jasmine said with a cheeky smile.

“Jasmine!” Hermione and Pansy said as one.

Jasmine flinched and chuckled at this point. “What it was just a suggestion.” Even though she was smiling the other two girls didn’t stop giving her a death glare. “I know that this is a bad idea, but if he does something that gets him killed because of his... natural stupidity we can walk away with our hands clean.”

“Jasmine...” Hermione said in a low whisper.

“Okay, okay.” Jasmine just inched her way closer to Hermione to ease the girl’s mood. “I know this is something horrible to jokingly talk about, but given what we have all been though we might need to joke about stuff like this to assuage our stress.”

Hermione squinted her eyes at Jasmine. “Are you using nice words to  _ease _ my mood?”

Jasmine smiled sheepishly. “No, I would  _never_ do something like that.” She leaned in and kissed Hermione lightly on her cheek. “Now aside from all of this I have a question for the two of you: do you think I should write a letter to Sirius?”

The two former enemies looked at one another for about a minute before Pansy looked over at Jasmine. "You should, but be careful what you tell him right now. Dumbledore could have reached out to him already. It has been long enough for the old man to have sent a letter to Sirius using Fawkes."

Pansy looked at Fawkes for a moment. “Fawkes says she hasn't been sent with a letter to Sirius, but she has been sent to the Minister quite a bit recently.”

"He's probably trying to stop him from giving Sirius a trial," Jasmine said with more than a hint of contempt in her voice. Thinking about Tuesday’s  _Daily Prophets_ headline made Jasmine smile.

"Well, Fudge does not seem to like what Dumbledore is suggesting. He has the problem of more than one respected adult saw the memory. Also, the article in the Daily Prophet a couple of days ago had to upset him." Jasmine chuckled at this and imagined the look on the old man's face as he read the article. "So, I think it would be within our best interest to send Fudge a letter as well. Although I think we should send the letter to Black first though. If we do it the other way round Dumbledore could get in touch with him before we do. I don't think we can change that." Pansy said in this calm cool voice.

“I concur Jasmine. If we give the old man a meter he'll take a kilometre.” Hermione said firmly.

"Well let us finish the food and butterbeer, and then we'll go to Gryffindor common room, and I will write the letters. If the others say anything about you being there they can go jumping off a cliff.” Jasmine said with a smile.

“Are you trying to annoy Ronald?” Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jasmine smirked at her friend. “Maybe.”

-HAN-

January 14 7:39 PM

A cave in the Dark Forest

Sirius was gnawing on the remains of the latest rat he had killed for his meal. The only way he could handle eating these things was envisioning that it was Peter that he was eating. It's not that he was a cannibal or wanted to become one, but the thought of killing Peter was the only way he could do this. He had been thinking about going up to Hogsmeade again and begging for food as Padfoot. There was always the chance that someone would think that he was an animagus. Though the thought of getting scrap steak was more than a little appealing to him.

The only reason he was still doing this was the safety of his god-daughter. The story of Jasmine dying temporarily had been leaked to the Daily Prophet on Tuesday. The  _Prophet_ was a lucky grab really. The wizard who had been reading it was 'distracted' by young witch walking away from him slowly. He had spit out the last bone of the rat and looked back at the paper. 

_Death and Betrayal_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_My loyal readers, I finally have more news for you about what had caused the way we think about our heroine Ms Jasmine Potter to change! It seems that on the night of December 31 young Ms Potter died briefly. At what time this took place is unclear, but my source says Ms Potter truly died briefly. She was dead for only a moment or two, but at this time some amazing things happened. The least of which was the revelation that Jasmine Potter had been turned into Harry Potter. Ms Potter was also given information about who had handed the Potters over to He-Who-Must-Named. What my source learned shook them to their very core. I will try to guide you all through what my source told me, and the things I have learned to back this information up. _

_The first thing my source was that Ms Potter experienced a modern day miracle that caused Ms Potter to loos some of her faith in Albus Dumbledore. (See page 4 for a reprint of January 3rds Article By Rita Skeeter.) It is unclear to this reporter, or her source, how long this event took place in the mortal world, but I know that it was during this time that Ms Potter discovered what had happened to her. It is my suspicion that her soul reflected the truth about her gender and not the lie someone was wanting us all to believe. As for who informed her of this the answer to that is what makes this a modern day miracle. You see during her time in the Limbo Ms Potter was able to meet with her parents (James and Lily Potter). It was Lilly Potter who told her daughter what she should do to return to her natural gender. James told Ms Potter that he was pleased with what she had done, and it was he who expressed some disapproval in the actions of Dumbledore. My source was reluctant to reveal what the old ding-bat had done to upset the man. (For more information about James and Lilly Potter see page 5.) _

_All of this, of course, is not the most important information that Mr and Mrs Potter shared with their daughter. You see for the last twelve years we have all been told that Sirius Black was the one who handed the Potters over to You-Know-Who, but it seems we have all been lied to! Now, wait a moment before you all send me Howlers. I am not just going of this one source concerning this bit of information. You see I have spent the last few days digging through Ministry records concerning Sirius Black, and I could find no record of a trial, nor any inquiry of the man. You see Mr Black was just thrown under the ORDERS of former Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Bartemius Crouch Senior. (For more on Bartemius Crouch Senior see page see page 7) Sadly Crouch could do not do this alone. You see his actions were supported by former Minister Millicent Bagnold. Bagnold and Crouch's signatures are on the orders that sent Sirius Black to Azkaban. All of this was done after Bartemius Crouch Junior was sentenced to life in Azkaban. So, was all of this done to save what remained of Crouch Senior's reputation, or was it a final attempt of theirs to set Crouch up as the next Minister of Magic? _

_Sadly after being told all of this Ms Potter's time with her parents was ended by Death herself. My source could not tell me any more than this, however. It seems that the means in which they gained this information put them right beside Ms Potter in the Limbo, and they were told by Death that they could see no more. I was told that Ms Potter seemed to be unaware of this person presence. When I pressed for more information they just went pale and said it was best if they said no more on the matter. _

_After learning all of this I approached Minister Fudge and asked what he thought on the matter. He said this: "Ms Skeeter I am aware of what happened to Ms Potter, and I am looking into the matters that revealed themselves because of it. If there is anything I find out regarding this matter you will be the first to know." While it pleases me that the Minister is looking into this matter I promise you, readers, I will not stop until I uncover all there is to know regarding all of this! _

Sirius didn't know if this woman was being helpful or harmful to his cause. Two weeks ago the same woman had told the public that he was one of the most dangerous people to serve the Dark Lord. Now for some reason, she was saying he was innocent. Was the source this woman now had so reliable to her that she would change her opinion so quickly? He had been hoping that Dumbledore would contact him the moment Sirius read the article. Dumbledore had to have read the article because the old man read the  _ Daily Prophet regularly _ from what he remembered. Dumbledore was the only one he knew of off hand to have a pensieve. So, it stood to reason that the man would ask Jasmine to provide him wit ha memory of this event. If Dumbledore would contact him he might not be thinking so poorly of the man right now. 

The smell of smoke and cinder filled his nose. The sound of flames swiftly filled the air around him. He looked to the right and what greeted his gaze made him smile. A phoenix was sitting there with a letter attached to its leg, and it was also carrying a small package in its talons. The phoenix let go of the package and flew over to him. He shifted out of his animagus form and took the letter off the phoenix's leg. Before he could read the letter the bird took off in flames again. Sirius growled. If this was Dumbledore's idea of helping him it was laughable. He unrolled the parchment and started reading the letter.

_Sirius,_

_Hi there. I guess this is the first time we have actually talked to one another if you will. It's your outrageously awesome god-daughter Jasmine. Before I say anything else the phoenix is Fawkes, and she is bonded to one of my girls. I really should have written to you a few days ago when the truth was revealed to me, but life being what it is I found myself distracted if you will. Going from being a teenage boy to a teenage girl is a little more annoying than one would think. The plus side is I guess I don't have to wonder what a young woman looks like any-more. You will have to excuse the blotches of ink. My girlfriends are swatting me on the shoulder for that comment. That aside I honestly feel fine given what has happened. What hurts me the worst is that you have spent so many years in prison for something that you didn't do._

_ I am hoping we can catch the rat  _ sooner _ rather than later. I don't know about you, but I am looking forward to meeting you. Hopefully staying at Azkaban didn't mess you up too badly. I also gave Minister Fudge look at what happened using a Pensieve, so he knows what really happened, and he seems to be wanting to do what is right. For a politician, this is a miracle, right?  _

_I would love to make this letter longer, but I don't know you well enough. Hopefully, this changes soon. The package is food from Hogwarts kitchen with utensils and a butterbeer. Enjoy. Fawkes will be showing up later to bring you some stuff to clean yourselves with. Just so you know, Fawkes is no longer with Dumbledore she is now bonded to Pansy. Yes, I know the irony two flowery names laugh it up later. _

_Sincerely,_

_Jasmine_

Sirius sat there reading the letter a dozen times. He was both shocked and overjoyed at what he was reading. He was shocked that the phoenix was bonded to one of Jasmine's friends and not to Dumbledore any-more. What could the old man have done to lose the trust of such a noble creature? Sirius smiled at his own stupidity. "She has more than one girl it seems." So if Pansy was one girl, could Ms Granger be the other one? Did this mean that his god-daughter was like him, and making a play with more than one young woman? If so he needs to do two things about this. One was scolded her for such behaviour publicly if she was caught doing this, and then in private complement her on a good run of things. 

What overjoyed him is that Jasmine had talked with her parents, so he no longer had to try and convince her that he was telling the truth. It was probably one of the saddest and happiest moments in her life. What had caused her death he would never, and probably couldn't know. It was even more puzzling to him why she wasn't permanently dead. He had heard of and seen some people survive some life threatening things, but this was different. Jasmine apparently truly died and was ALLOWED to return to life by Death herself. A... deity never did anything for free, so there was something Death wanted, and it wasn't Jasmine's soul. So, what was it? The only thing that kept coming to his mind was too dark to even consider thinking about.

A pain in his stomach and a low grumble made him think back to another part of Jasmine's letter. He stood up and took a couple of steps up to the package. He picked it up then walked to a small stone at the left side of the cave. He used the stone as a chair and slowly unwrapped the package. When he saw the top of a butterbeer he grabbed it, and set it gently on the ground. He unwrapped it further to find a plate of chicken and spaghetti with utensils. He touched his finger to it, and it felt nice and warm.

"Thank you, Jasmine," Sirius said with a smile on his face.

-HAN-

Cornelius Fudge's Home

January 14 9:14 PM

Cornelius was walking around in his home office wondering what to do now that the news about Sirius Black being innocent had been published on Tuesday. He really wished he knew how this information had been given to Skeeter. Cornelius KNEW that Dumbledore would never do this. Skeeter was just as institutive about him as she was to the Ministry at large. The same could be said about Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall for the same reason that Dumbledore wouldn't do it. It was rumoured that Snape hated Sirius Black so he was out as well. Ms Potter had never given an interview with the paper before, so she was out. Ms Granger seems to be too upstanding of a person to sink this low. The only people Cornelius had been talking about this with were the Head of Unspeakables and Umbridge. He knew neither of them would talk to that harpy. There was only one person that might have done this and that was young Mr Weasley. Though it seemed unlikely it was still a possibility. Cornelius had tried to talk to Arthur about the young man. Arthur said he would try and find out by talking with the boy on Saturday. This made him feel a little bit better.

The sound of something wrapping on his window drew his attention. Sitting on his window sill was a snowy owl with a piece of parchment attached to its leg. He walked over and opened the window for the owl. It flew over to his desk and landed in the centre. Cornelius walked over to the desk grabbing an owl treat for the carrier. He gave the owl its treat and took the letter from it. He did a customary check for all kinds of spells on the letter before he unrolled it. There was no spell found on the parchment. Now that he was satisfied he unrolled the parchment, and started to read the letter.

_Minister Fudge,_

_I know this an awfully late time to be contacting you, but I feel this is an overdue letter. I know we have only met a couple of times, and both of those times were moments of distress. I can assure you that I had nothing to do with the article in the Daily Prophet a couple of days ago. I know it has probably caused you more distress than it caused me._

_Minister Fudge I will do all that I can with my friends to see if they had been talking to someone about what had happened. I know I did not tell anyone who didn't already know any details of what had happened to me that night. The best I gave anyone was that I had had a near-death incident. That I was allowed to see my parents and that was it. If I said anything else people would have thought I had lost my mind. If it will ease your mind I will answer any questions you have under Veritaserum. I know this is drastic, but I would rather put this matter to rest, than cause problems for you personally and the Ministry in general. _

_If there is anything I can do to help you let me know. I will also make sure that Ronald hasn't been talking to others about it. He does have a tendency to exaggerate things a little if he is the one doing all the telling. If he has I will ENCOURAGE him to stop doing this foolish action. If you want to write a response you may use Hedwig, but it doesn't have to be tonight if you chose to do so._

_Again sorry for disturbing you this late Minister Fudge._

_Sincerely,_

_Jasmine Potter_

"Well, that answers one question I've had," Cornelius said with a sigh of relief. "Though this may explain how Skeeter got any bit of this information. I just need to wait for Arthur to confirm it though." Maybe Mr Weasley had said something to one of his classmates, and they had written to their parents, and for whatever reason Skeeter had been able to read that letter. This would have of course caused her to look into Sirius' arrest records, and then looked for a trial record. Like himself, she would have found no such thing.

Cornelius had asked Barty about why Black didn't have a trial. The answer he was given disturbed him a little. “All the evidence pointed to Black, Pettigrew had said that Black had betrayed the Potters, and his own words during his arrest confirmed it.” Barty had said rather hotly. “You also have to take into account that all we could find of Pettigrew was a finger! There were also a handful of muggle witnesses to what had been said by Pettigrew.”

Again this disturbed him a little. He had asked Amelia if it was possible for Petter to have screamed out that Black had betrayed the Potters, then cut off his finger, blown up the street, and then just disappear Of course that wasn't the only thing they had discussed. They talked about Potter's memory, her brief stay amongst the dead, and what it meant. They had also discovered a breach in Ministry security for a while now, and it had only been uncovered because of this article. He and Amelia had talked for a while all of this, and the more he thought about it the more worried he became.

-HAN-

Thursday, January 13 th 10:15 AM

Ministry of Magic, Minister’s Office

Cornelius was pacing back and forth in front of his desk at the moment. It had only been two days since the  _ Prophet  _ had run Skeeter’s latest article. While he was enraged by it Cornelius was more impressed that she had for once been more truthful than deceitful. He had Dolores look into the possibility that it had been a listening charm in his office. Umbridge said that she would do that immediately. She also assured him that she had not talked to with Skeeter. She also pointed the finger at Dumbledore saying that the old man may have let it slip to one of his lackeys, and then they were the ones who talked to Skeeter. This sounded as likely as Dumbledore resigning as Headmaster. It was also clear to him that none of Dumbledore’s know supporters would do this. Dolores then suggested that maybe it was someone they didn't know about. Again Dumbledore didn't seem the sort to have a secret group of people to run secrets to the press.

As if thinking about this was some kind of summons for his Undersecretary the woman knocked on and opened his door. The stern look on her face meant that she was irritated by something. So irritated in fact that she left his door wide open. This was unusual for her. Usually, she had a smile on her face this early in the morning. "What is wrong Dolores?"

"I have spent the last hour looking for more paperwork on Sirius Black, but I could find nothing other than his records as an Auror. This is frustrating Minister Fudge. I cannot for the life of me find anything to confirm that the man had a trial. I could also find no connection between Skeeter and anyone you told me also so the memory. So either Skeeter has been spying on Ms Potter, or she has been spying on Dumbledore somehow since Wednesday." Dolores said rather hotly.

Cornelius thought about what the woman had just said. If anyone could have more records on the matter it would be Amelia Bones, and the only thing they had been looking for were trail records. "You may not know it Dolores, but you have given me a brilliant idea." Cornelius walked passed Dolores. He looked to his secretary and told her to hold off all appointments until he returned. Dolores told him she would assist her in this matter. Cornelius nodded and continued on to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He was stopped occasionally by people wondering about Black. Cornelius told them he was looking into it, and that as soon as he had solid answers he would be holding a press conference.

When he got to the DMLE he could see the place was going crazy. People were running around like someone had lit their backsides on fire. He asked Dawlish if Amelia was busy. The man said she shouldn't be. He walked up to the woman's door and knocked on it. "Come in." Amelia's voice sounded a touch frazzled. When he walked in Amelia squinted at him. "Minister Fudge, let me guess you are here to talk about the article about Sirius Back?"

"Yes and no Amelia," Cornelius said as he shut the door. "Can you silence the room, Amelia?"

Amelia’s right eyebrow raised at this. “Why are you wanting this Minister?” Amelia asked as she silently cast a silencing spell at the door.

"I have my reasons," Cornelius said as he pointed at a piece of parchment on her desk and a quill.

“And what are these reasons?” Amelia said she slid him the parchment, quill, and ink well.

"What was said in that article was known only by a handful of people until Tuesday. That list is short enough to count on two hands with room to spare." He said as he started writing on the parchment. "Even though I talked about it with two other people that were done in the Ministers Pensieve, and that was to see if the memory was altered. Perhaps I could get your opinion on this if I did the same with you?”

“Sadly Minister we would need to get the memory from Ms Potter to do that. Yours would be jumpy, but if Ms Potter had been messed with we wouldn’t know how she was affected, or what part of her memory was changed. So, we need the original if you still have suspicions regarding this Minister Fudge.”

“Of course Amelia.” Cornelius read his note before sliding it to her.

_Amelia, I think that it is possible someone has tampered with my things and placed listening charms on them. I only know the most basic of detections spells so I cannot do a thorough check of my things. I am wanting to do this as quietly as possible. I suggest we start with the things I am wearing at the moment. I am only asking because the same could be true about others in my office so I cannot ask them to do it. _

Amelia read the note and shook her head in agreement slowly. "We could always ask Professor McGonagall to bring Ms Potter here so we can look for signs of mental modification." As Amelia was saying this she was casting dozens of spells silently. Once she was done Amelia pointed to his bowler and tie. "I mean you have the pensieve for the Minister's personal use, and there are I think three others in the Ministry."

"Yes, Amelia I think there are." Cornelius took off his bowler and tie as was responding to Amelia. "I think that it would be within the Ministry's best interest to look at this memory once again. I mean Ms Potter did say she wanted to use her memory of what happened to young Mr Malfoy as evidence in support of Professor Hagrid claims. Maybe we move the trial up to next Friday to solve both problems, as swiftly as possible."

"That sounds reasonable Minister," Amelia said as she cast other spells on the bowler and tie. "Why don't I go get someone to send a message to Diggory to move the trial up, we also need to inform Mr Malfoy, and then, of course, Professor McGonagall regarding the matter," Amelia said this as she was walking towards the door.

"That sounds perfect Amelia," Cornelius said as he stood up and stepped right side of Amelia's office. Amelia walked out of her office and closed the door.

A couple of minutes later she returned with three Aurors. She pointed to the hat and tie. They cast spells on them and confirmed the espionage spells that were on them. Auror Shacklebot pulled out two bags from his robes. Auror Dawlish picked up the tie, and Auror Tonks picked up his bowler. One by one they put the objects in the bags and sealed them. Once that was done Amelia spoke in an agitated voice. "I want this documented, and put under heavy security. The only people I want to have access to these things are yourselves, Minister Fudge, and myself. Am I clear?"

All three aurors said as one. "Yes, ma'am!" Shacklebot hid the bags under his robes before the three walked out.

Amelia gestured to the chair as the door closed. “Sit Cornelius,” he nodded then sat down. “I know we don’t often agree on things, but this is a serious breached of security, and it needs to be addressed.”

"I agree with you, but where do we start. I know you would never do this, but I don't think I can say that about everyone who works here." Cornelius just shook his head. "There have been dozens of people who have been in and out of my office, and not all of them work for the Ministry. So the options are nearly limitless. I need to get Dolores in here as soon as possible to make sure she isn't being monitored."

"That is a bad idea, Cornelius," Amelia said firmly. "If she is being monitored we want to keep those lines open. If all the charms are dropped whoever is doing it will know they've been discovered." Amelia reached into her desk and pulled out some Fire Whiskey and a couple of glasses. "I don't think you will fault me for having a couple of glasses now will you Minister?" Amelia asked as she poured some of the beverage into the glasses.

"Not at all," Cornelius said as he took a sip. "Now back to what we were talking about before we discovered this."

"Of course," Amelia said before taking a sip of her own. "We can do what you have suggested, and then call the dementors back to Azkaban. We will also have to do something about what the muggles know about the matter." Amelia took another sip. "The fact that Barty did all of this and is still a free man is beyond annoying to me."

"I can only imagine how angry you must be," Cornelius said before taking his third sip. "I would love to have him questioned about this, and do something about it legally, but Black isn't the only one this was done to, and most of the others that it happened to were open supporters of You-Know-Who."

“How many of them were actually innocent people under the Imperious Curse?” Amelia asked.

"Hard to say now," Amelia said before she finished her first glass. "What I want to know right now Minister is what exactly was in that memory."

"You will find this hard to believe I can assure you," Cornelius said as he sat his glass down, and refilled it. "What Skeeter wrote is pretty much true, but she left out a few things that people will find hard to believe. And given what I have seen makes what she wrote more believable." Cornelius took another sip. "First it was Ms Potter's parents who told her about what Albus had done to her, and yes it was Dumbledore that changed her gender. Secondly, they told her how proud they were of Ms Potter has done, and that she could do better in other areas. James had poked fun at her a little considering that she had not asked out Ms Granger yet." Cornelius smiled a little at this. "They then told her what books she would need to get to fix her problem, and apparently they wanted her to learn Occlumency for some reason." Cornelius took another sip. "It was at some point during this conversation that they told Ms Potter that Black didn't betray them. They were about to say who it was, but they vanished before they could say more than that." Cornelius took another sip of his Fire Whisky. Smoke was starting to seep out of his nostrils.

While Amelia filled up another glass she asked. “Why would they want her to learn Occlumency?”

"I don't know," Cornelius said sombrely. "This isn't the worst of it though." Cornelius looked Amelia dead in the eye. "Death was truly in the memory as well." Cornelius took a sip of his Fire Whisky, and with a shaky breath continued. "I don't know what Skeeter's source saw, but what I saw makes what little she wrote look tame. You see Death lead Ms Potter to the back of a spiritual Kings Cross Station. Underneath one of the seats was this small infantile thing.” Cornelius shivered just thinking about the image. He refilled his drink with a shaky hand as he continued. “The smell around it was disgusting. Death told Ms Potter that when she got the scar a piece of You-Know-Who's soul attached itself to her scar because of the residual magic on it.”

Amelia gagged on her drink. When her throat clears she said in a slightly hoarse voice: "What?"

"I truly don't know the true meaning of this Amelia, but apparently when they say the man has study the darkest of magic they were not kidding." Cornelius took a bigger sip of his whiskey and let flames and smoke leave his nostrils. "She also said that Ms Potter was able to fight off this corruptive force for years and that for it she was being rewarded. How I do not know all Death said was that it was one of His powers. The only one of his 'powers' that I can see being used as a gift is Parseltongue. I can't see how that would be useful, but I'm not a Divine Thing so..." Cornelius took another sip. "I guess we are all lucky that this fragment of the Dark Lord was only skin deep and attached to Ms Potters scar."

Cornelius' gaze was pulled from his glass when he heard Amelia's chair slide backwards. He watched her walk to a closed off segment the bookshelf behind her desk. Amelia whispered something as she touched her wand to it a few times. She opened the door and was looking through the books for what felt like twenty minutes. She pulled out a thick book that appeared to be made of thick black leather. It didn't look that old, but it had most definitely been well used for some time. When she got back to her desk she set the book down and took a seat. Cornelius looked at the cove.  _ Secrets of the Darkest Arts  _ was written on the cover in silver ink. Amelia opened the book and started skimming the table of contents. “You know that Dumbledore tried to have this book taken away from DMLE for a reason he didn't want to explain beyond: 'It is for the Greater Good'.”

"No, I didn't. But if you think what is in this book has anything to with what happened to Ms Potter, then you have me here for as long as you need me." Cornelius said with a shaky breath. Hearing this now brought a little more clarity into something that Death had told Ms Potter. Cornelius smiled as he said told Amelia about this. "Maybe it is this meddling of his that caused Death to do what she did following her explaining about the Told Potter exactly how to prove that all of this had happened, and then she told Potter to disarm Dumbledore. Granted she said that Potter should do this before we all saw the memory, but she apparently forgot that, and only did this after seeing the memory."

Amelia looked up from the book with a shocked look on her face. "Why would Death want that?"

“I don’t know, maybe she thought Dumbledore would wipe her memory of this encounter. And like what happened to Skeeter source Death looked right at Dumbledore. I mean exactly where Dumbledore was standing. This is why I don't think this is a modified memory.” Cornelius set his glass down on the desk. “Death also knew about the Pensieve in Dumbledore's office.”

"I didn't know he had one," Amelia said as she flipped through the book to somewhere in the back of the book.

"I don't think it was his personal one. It might be one that is the property of Hogwarts." Cornelius with a slight hiccup to his voice. "Hopefully what we learn here does not cause us more problems than we already have."

Amelia nodded as she read page after page briefly. "The material in this book Cornelius is some of the darkest magic ever created. I know that Hogwarts has a copy of it, but Dumbledore moved it to the Restricted Section, and you would need his permission to even look at the thing. I learned this when he talked to me about our copy of it. I told him I hadn't looked at it, and that it wasn't my place to give it away.”

“Why does he want this book so bad?” Cornelius asked a little more than annoyed at the older man's persistence in getting his way.

Amelia was moving a finger across a page as she responded. "Because of what I am reading right now." Amelia stopped reading and add more whiskey to her glass. "Cornelius I think we have a bigger problem than you realise."

“Why?” Cornelius asked with more than a little dread in his voice.

“Before I explain I want to ask: Do you know what a Horcrux is?”

-HAN-

Cornelius looked over at his own bottle of Fire Whiskey as he thought all of this. It had become a little more tempting to tap into the bottle since he learned about these vile things. The best that he and Amelia could come up with is that Voldemort had made more than one of these things and that doing so had caused his soul to fracture when his Killing Curse bounced off Potter and hit him. They were only able to learn about the multiples of these things cause of Potters memory and what happened at Hogwarts last year. While Dumbledore had proven that it was something of He-Who-Must-Named's personal things that had caused all of the distress last year he refused to tell people how. Well now Cornelius knew how, and he could understand why the meddlesome bastard would want to keep this secret from the general public, but it would have been extremely helpful in the war, or after, if he had started hunting for these damned things.

"Yes, but even if we found them the damn book didn't tell us how to destroy 'em," Cornelius growled. A soft chirp off to right reminded him of the owl. He looked over at the bird and asked: "Do you want to stay here tonight so I can send my response with you?" Oddly enough the bird chirped nodded her head. "Okay, come with me. I will take you to the owlery." The bird flew onto his shoulder as he walked to the door.

-HAN-

Rita Skeeter's Apartment, London

January 14 10:30 PM

Rita was pacing back and forth in her apartment. She was now wishing she had listened to her mother when it came to be too nosey. Because she had hopped into Dumbledore's pensieve in her beetle form she was no bound in a magical vow to do nothing for the next three days, and she had to withhold certain information from the public even though she knew it was one-hundred per cent true!

Rita grumbled as she leaned against her wall and looked out a window. The wind and snow outside looked more inviting than the frigidness in her apartment. She looked over at the brunette that was sitting at her table eating a piece of pizza. "Why won't you let me use my magic to stay warm?"

The woman looked over at her and smiled. Her cold grey eyes carrying more than a hint of merriment at causing distress to her 'host'. “Because you  _ tried _ to stun me when all I wanted to do is talk.” She then took a bite out of the pizza. After she swallowed the bite she looked back at Rita. “Besides even though you should be totally dead from hypothermia I am being ever so  _ kind _ by preventing this.” 

“You know I am willing to work WITH you?” Rita said behind gritted teeth.

"I know, and to be honest there is nothing other than the three articles I asked of you." She ate another bite of pizza before continuing. "You have already done one, the second is set for Monday, and the third will be for any point next week." She looked back over at Rita and smiled. "Now I have given you some information regarding Voldemort because you have done well so far. You get to do with it what you want, so long as you are being honest, and once this is done you will be free to go."

“You ask more of me than this Amanda!” Rita screamed at the woman.

"Oh please!" Amanda said as pulled out another piece of pizza. "You want what happens in your bedroom as much as I do." The woman looked back over at Rita with a wicked smile on her face. "Besides how many mortals do you think can say they've made Death scream out their name in bed? Much less actually seen me naked."

“You just look like the woman I loved!” Rita screamed back at her.

Amanda just shook her head. “No my dear she looked like me, and if I must say it again I will. There was nothing you could have done to save her life. It was her time.” She pushed out the chair right next to her. “Now come sit down and eat.”

Rita mumbled as she made her way over to the table. “I'll make you scream out my name...”

-HAN-

Saturday, January 15 th 9:06 AM

Hogwarts Great Hall

Pansy was sitting there right between Jasmine and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. It had become a regular thing for Pansy to be at the left of Jasmine while Hermione was on the right. She had grown to like this format, but for some reason when they met up outside of the Great Hall they had wanted to get into this format. This was bothering Pansy a little bit the more she thought about it. It was almost like since they parted ways last night in front of the Slytherin Common Room entrance they had been planning something. The two of them would occasionally look at each other than break out into a fit of giggles. This was both cute and annoying.

"All right you two what are you planning?" asked Pansy as she looked between the two of them.

"Nothing much," Hermione said she wrapped an arm around her waist. "We had just been thinking that we got one another Christmas Gifts but we didn't get you one. So, we've been wondering what to get you, and well things got a little... creative in what we might get you."

Pansy looked between them a little more worried now. “Please tell me not all of these gifts were inappropriate for public display?”

"Of course," Jasmine said with a smirk plastered on her face. "Yet, the ones that would fall in that category weren't shall we say fall into the embarrassing category either."

The two girls looked at one another again. They said in a low tone as one: “Comedy gold.”

“At whose expense?” Pansy asked in a low voice as she looked between the two of them.

"Not yours," Jasmine said softly. "...but you will be involved in the prank should we actually do this."

Pansy looked over at Hermione. “I thought you were one to follow the rules and not do things like this?”

Hermione blushed a little bit as she looked down at the table, and looking up at Pansy. Pansy didn't know if she was going for sympathy, or she was genuinely slightly embarrassed that she had done this. Hermione responded in a sheepish voice. “I've just come to understand that you need to live a little every now and then.”

Pansy smiled at her and leaned in and kiss Hermione on the cheek. "You are so cute when you are embarrassed," Pansy said this in a low whisper.

Hermione's cheeks brightened even more now. She swatted Pansy on the shoulder. “Not publicly.” She whispered while she leaned in and kissed Pansy's cheek. “That is unless you want Draco to officially know you are off the market.”

Pansy purred as Hermione kissed her neck. There was part of her that was wondering if this was the 'prank' that they had planned, but it was loosing to the side of her that desperately wanted this. Sadly the arrival of the owls brought an end to it. Pansy looked up at the animals with so much hate in her eyes she was sure that some accidental magic would light a few of them on fire. Sadly this did not happen. Pity. She looked amongst the owls for Hedwig. It didn't take long to find her. She was gliding down towards Jasmine. Once she was at the table Pansy noticed how close Hedwig and Jasmine truly were. Jasmine was grabbing a piece of bacon before the owl even touched down. Once Hedwig was sitting on the table Jasmine was giving her the piece of bacon before she even touched the parchment. As Jasmine read the letter she was petting Hedwig. Once the owl was done with back she lightly nipped Jasmine on the finger then flew off.

As Pansy watched Hedwig fly away she finally staring straight at Draco. The look on the bastards face was beyond livid. When she had first heard Jasmine describe her uncles face as 'puce' she didn't quite get it. Now she did though. Draco appeared to be beyond pissed off, and she knew he would never do something publicly with her as he did with Jasmine. He would wait until she was back in the Common Room before he did a damn thing. She didn't know how far Draco would actually go, but she knew the point he would not cross. So long as he didn't do anything sexual he would be safe, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be beaten. So, she would have to raise her guard. One look at the rest of the table showed that not all of the house would be supporting him so she might have some help.

"Well, this is interesting." The sound of Jasmine's voice pulled Jasmine out of her melancholy. Jasmine looked over at Pansy and held out the letter. "Normally I would give this to Hermione, but this is more up your alley. So, I think you need to look at this."

"Okay," Pansy said as she took the piece of parchment. One look at the letter made Pansy raise an eyebrow.

_Ms Potter,_

_I would first like to thank you for letting me know that you hadn't talked to Ms Skeeter. I am also glad to hear that you are willing to go through legal means to prove that you had nothing to do with this matter. I am willing to assist you in this, and I think we can help one another while doing this. _

_You see I have had a conversation with Madam Bones the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and we have come up with a way that we can solve this and Professor Hagrid's trial in one day. We were thinking that you should let those who are willing to come to testify on Professor Hagrid's behalf that we will be moving the trial up to some point next week. _

_I also think it would be beneficial to us all that you and I started thinking of an alliance of sorts for the foreseeable future. You see Madam Bones and I have discovered a few things, and I think if the two of us, and those you think are trustworthy enough, should go over that memory of yours once more. I also think. It would be an honour to have you stay over for lunch shall we say that day. You see Madam Bones and think there are some things hidden in that memory of yours that we need to talk about soon. _

_I would also love to point out that given the Divine beings disapproval of Dumbledore I think it would be within all our interest to keep him out the loop on this one eh? I can assure Ms Potter that you are in no danger, and I will do whatever I must (within reason of course) to aid you in anything that you see would help us all in the long run. _

_Let me know if you are in agreement with this._

_Sincerely,_

_Minister Cornelius Fudge_

Pansy read the letter a couple more times. She then looked over at Jasmine. The look of worry on her face caused Pansy to call out to Fawkes.  _ "I need you to deliver a letter for us, Fawkes."  _

_ "On my way _ ," Fawkes said in soft voice. 

Pansy looked over at Jasmine and Hermione. “I've called Fawkes so we can get to the Gryffindor Common Room fast. I think you should take this offer.” She looked between the two of them, and the look of confusion and worry on their faces made her sigh. “Look I know Malfoy Senior is a friend of his, but he isn't one with Bones. If the TWO of them want to talk to you it is a serious thing. We will need to meet with them, or we are going to be flying around in the dark.”

Hermione closed her eyes and was off in though. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Fawkes arrived. “I agree with, but we will need to talk about this more somewhere more... private.”

Pansy just nodded her head as the three of them grabbed onto Fawkes. “To the Gryffindor Common Room please.”


	8. Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's affiliated characters, places, or things. Those are owned by JK Rowling and affiliated companies. This plot is mine, however, and sadly for me, I can't/won't make money off this. Such is life.
> 
> A/N: Buffalo, buffalo, buffalo, buffalo, and a seagull. My bad joke of the day is done. On with the reading.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Monday, January 17 th 8:05 AM

Great Hall

Nicolas was sitting there in a conjured chair watching Ms Potter take her potion. He smiled as the girl flinched slightly at the pain she felt. She was handling it better than he would be that's for sure. The fact that one of his greatest students did this to her was unconscionable. He guessed that she was a couple of minutes late in taking her potion. The two young ladies sitting beside her were leaning in and whispering into her ears. The other's across the table reached over and patted her on her hand. Some of the gentlemen sitting at the around them were cast a glance down the table at someone. If Nicolas had to make a guess it was the young redhead who was glaring daggers at the three young ladies.

'I wonder what his problem is.' Nicolas thought that it might have something to do with young men being idiots. The boy probably thought he was meant for Ms Potter, and if he were a betting man he'd put a few galleons Albus having something to do with this mindset. 'I'll have to take a peek into the young man's head later. If he was in the same class as Ms Potter he'd have to make sure he didn't harm her. That would be the last thing she needed right now.

Nicolas shook his head and looked at his watch. It was 8:30 now. He would have to get the note he had for Ms Potter to her before her first class. Nicolas stood up, and silently dispelled the chair. He silently cast a Quietus Charm on his feet. He then started walking towards Ms Potter. He aptly dodged some students walking his way, and he slowed his pace so he didn't walk into someone. Once he drew near he started focusing on what Ms Potter was saying.

"I am telling you, Dean, the bastard just told me that I was making a mistake in not trusting him. I mean the BASTARD knows I am going to be taking these two out on a date. I mean to be fair I was surprised as he was when he told me that Pansy STOLE Fawkes from Dumbledore. First I don't think that's possible, and secondly, I don't think you would survive the attempt." Ms Potter took a sip of her pumpkin juice before continuing. "What gets me is he told you guys he was going to prove I was bewitched?"

The three other gentlemen nodded their heads. The taller of the three boys was the first to answer the young woman. He sounded like someone had kicked his puppy at this moment. "Yes, and to be quite frank Jasmine I don't know if McGonagall is going to let him sleep in our dorms anymore. When we brought this to her attention she'd told us that Lavender had told her that she heard Ron plotting to slip a love potion to you as he walked up to the boys' dorms. She didn't hear much of it cause he was walking away, but what she did hear made it seem like he was going to use a potion on you for the rest of your life."

Nicolas growled low at this little tidbit of information. He never thought someone would be this low, much less stupid enough to talk about there plans in a public place. This Ronald didn't seem like the most trustworthy of young men, and to be quite frank the boy shouldn't be unsupervised from this point forward in Nicolas' opinion. Nicolas shook his head to clear his thoughts as he heard Jasmine's voice fill the air.

"Neville, I know what you are thinking, and I appreciate it, really I do. However, I don't think you guys taking matters into your own hands is a smart action... right now." Jasmine looked between the young men. "Dean, Seamus, Neville I trust you guys like you were my brothers, but I will never truly trust Ron. Well, I STOPPED trusting him about a week and a half ago. I noticed how he was looking at me, and it made me kind of ill, to be frank." Jasmine sounded rather disgusted about something, and Nicolas didn't think he wanted to know what was causing this distress. His actions to  _correct_ it if it involved this young boy  _might_ not be a 'light sided' thing to do. “The bastard was trying to undress me with every look he gave me, and I think he thought I wasn't looking at him.”

Nicolas was going to keep listening, but he needed to give Jasmine this letter now before they left for class. He reached into his pocket and withdrew his message. He slowly walked towards Ms Potter.

* * *

Jasmine was sitting there looking at her only male friends, and she didn't know which of them wanted to kill Ronald first. Though if she were to place a knut on it the man would probably be Neville. The other two looked like they wanted to jump Douche Nozzle 167. It wasn't like Jasmine was against Ronald getting the shite beat out of him, but she didn't think it needed to happen TODAY. Maybe tomorrow, maybe two weeks from just to make him wonder why it was happening. Just thinking about this made her smile.

The sound of Seamus' voice pulled her out of the joyful thought of Seamus and Dean beating Ron nearly to death. “I am telling you guys that if he GIVES me the chance to 'correct' him I will do it.”

Hermione smiled as she swatted Seamus on the hand lightly. “Seamus do not waste your PRECIOUS time on him. You could always use it to plan a better correction you know.” Jasmine said this with a smile. As she took a sip of her pumpkin juice she felt something slip into her pocket.

Before she could check on what that was Seamus asked: “What the bloody hell are you talking about?”

Jasmine reached into her pocket and felt parchment resting in her pocket. She was wondering who the Hell did this. She knew Flamel was supposed to be showing up at some point, but this couldn't be him. She'd read about the man, and nothing in his biography hinted at him being this skill. She pulled the parchment from her pocket as she answered Seamus' question. "You could always date his sister next year when she comes of age to go to Hogsmead."

Seamus started laughing hysterically. "I was planning on doing that she is actually maturing into a nice young lady." Hermione growled at this. Seamus started waving his arms to defend himself. "She's also very skilled in quidditch and a great student."

Jasmine smiled at this statement. Seamus wasn't wrong about this though. Granted Jasmine wasn't thinking about twelve-year-old Ginny. Granted she looked older than she really was. She looked like she was about fourteen not twelve. Jasmine shook her head of these thoughts as she drew the letter out of her pocket. She started reading the letter.

_Ms Potter,_

_I just wanted you to know I will be following you to your classes today to make sure Albus hasn't done anything else to you. There are things he could have done to you that would not show up on regular wellness check-up with your schools Mediwitch. Don't worry I will not be following you into a place that I shouldn't be. I am a happily married man, and there are just some things I find repulsive. I just ask that you stay calm, and don't do anything that would make Albus suspicious of you. _

_Nicolas_

Jasmine sat there staring at the letter for a couple of seconds before she looked over at Hermione. "Thanks for reminding me about that Hermione." She held up the piece of parchment. "I think you me and Pansy need to go. The last thing we need is more points taken away from us by Snape for strolling in late." She then mouthed to her: 'Nicolas is around here somewhere we need to go.'

Hermione's eyes went wide for a fraction of a second. She looked over at Pansy who was sitting to Hermione's right. They had changed up their seating arrangement so that Hermione was in the centre today. “She does have a good point Pansy we  _need _ to go.”

Pansy looked confused but reached down for her bag. "Okay, but like I said my loves losing points doesn't matter to me."

“It _might _matter today. You don't want to be making it to class in the NICK of time do you?” Hermione asked.

At the word 'Nick' it finally clicked in Pansy mind. “Of course.”

The boys looked at them a little funny, but all Jasmine would tell them was: "I can promise you that you will like that we are doing this." The smile on Jasmine's face had to be little creepy given the way the boys were looking at her. Jasmine cast a glance at Dumbledore as they made their way out of the Great Hall. His gaze was following Jasmine as she left the Great Hall. Jasmine just shivered as he did this. It wasn't that his eyes were scanning her body like a hungry wolf, but the man's eyes seemed to view her as a chess piece to move across the board. He was just looking for a new way to move her across the board.

Once they had left the Great Hall Jasmine held open the door long enough, hopefully, for Nicolas to walk through them. Once the door was closed Hermione asked: “Where is he?”

Before Jasmine could say a word a soft baritone voice filled the air. “Right here, but before I drop this illusion maybe we should get to a vacant room.”

All three girls jumped at this point. It was Pansy who responded in an attempt to ease the tension. "Right, there is an unused classroom near the Potion class." All three of them nodded and started making their way to the dungeon. As they made their way there Jasmine would look over her shoulder to see if there were any signs that someone was following them, but she found none of them. This meant the man was on the same level magic or on a higher level than Dumbledore in terms of skill.

Jasmine shook her head of these thoughts and focused on following Pansy to a small abandon classroom on the opposite side of the hallway from Snape's classroom. This was another potion lab, but it looked abandon and dusty. The smell of stale air floating ambiently throughout the room. Jasmine cast an air cleansing spell while Pansy and Hermione walked through the room checking for listening charms. Given how old this castle was it wouldn't be a surprise to Jasmine if there where a couple of listening charms hanging around any part of it. Then again given that Snape was one paranoid psychopath it wouldn't surprise her if 166 had charmed the entirety of the dungeons for his own 'protection'. Just thinking of this made her shiver.

“That's smart of you girls.” the sound of Flamel's voice made Jasmine jump. She spun around to find the man standing in front of the door putting his wand away. The man was wearing a nice set of robes that made Dumbledore look like a copy cat. His long brownish greying hair seemed to merge with his goatee. His dark blue eyes carried this weight to them that Jasmine didn't think anyone could describe accurately. “It wouldn't surprise me if Albus had this place covered in listening charms.”

Pansy was the first of them to say anything to the aged man. “It's not him that I'm worried about. It is my Head of House Professor Snape. I've never felt comfortable about the man.” Pansy scrunched her nose at the thought of Snape.

Flamel raised an eyebrow. “He hasn't done anything unpleasant towards you has he?”

Pansy shook her head. “No, but the way he looks to some girls especially redheads makes me a little sick.”

Jasmine blanched at this. She knew why the bastard would do that, and it made her more than a little uncomfortable. He was looking at these girls and probably thinking of her Mum. Then again he was looking at her on occasion like this as well. "Don't remind me of that. He's kind of been doing that to me from time to time, and I know why too."

“Why would he be doing that?” Hermione asked sounding more than a little shocked.

"Because of I kind of look like my Mum, and now that I'm a girl the only thing of my father's I have is my hair," Jasmine said as she pointed to her unruly hair. "The man was in love with my mother, but I think he fucked it up somehow."

“What makes you say that Ms Potter?” Flamel asked with this slight smile to his face.

"That is the only reason he would hate my father so much really," Jasmine said with a coy smile of her own. "I mean whit the way he treats anyone who isn't in Slytherin House, especially the Gryffindors, it makes one wonder what he did during his years as a student. Now that I am the gender I should have been I catch him casting a longing glance at me. Not the sexual kind mind you." Jasmine added this because of the venomous gaze that graced Flamel's face. "No, it is more a what could have been gaze that graces his vision. It doesn't last long though. I have too many of my father's traits for his liking. My hair is like my father's, I have his 'don't give a care' attitude concerning certain things, and I have skills that he can only dream of really. I know my Mum and Snape used to be friends, but what caused the break up I don't know anything about. Now that I have actually seen my Mum I can see what attracted him physically to her. So seeing any girl, including myself now, that reminds him of her must draw up those memories and desires."

"That's still quite disturbing," Flamel said sombrely. "So aside from that anything else I should know about this upcoming class? Because like I told you I want to know what Dumbledore has done to you. Any misstep in alchemy can have devastating effects on the body, mind, and soul."

Jasmine nodded sombrely to this statement. "I know what you mean. Until I restored things to normal I've always a little off balance. On a broom I am flawless, but using things like the floo network I am always stumbling through it, or exiting it off balance. I might have also had some mental effects as well, but that could also be a muggle thing. It wouldn't surprise me if I have something more impactful done to me, but for that, I wouldn't have noticed."

"I'll have Pen help your schools Mediwitch give you a once over to makes sure everything is fine. I don't doubt my skill in detecting mistakes done by fools, but given your situation, I think it best to keep those involved with your healthcare informed of things like this. If you notice anything that seems abnormal regarding your friend ladies I would advise you inform someone you trust immediately."

“Yes sir,” Hermione and Pansy said as one.

Flamel nodded his head, and reapplied the invisibility charm and stepped aside. Jasmine leads the group to the door. Once outside with the rest of the class, Jasmine felt a little more worried about what they were going to do. She turned around to look at Hermione and Pansy and watched the other girls make enough space for Flamel to make it between them. They only closed the door after a few moments. What they were talking about was just normal for the three of them. Granted that it was about Jasmine needing to do more studying of Ancient Runes over Arithmancy made the girl smile. She messed around with her backpack as she leaned into the wall. She watched Ron as he looked over at her. He looked nervous. Like he'd just done SOMETHING to further his and Dumbledore's plans for her. Well, he could also be planning to ask her out for the fifteenth time this week. Not that they could do anything about that until Wormtail was caught. That being said she would NEVER go on a date with Ronald Weasley. She would soon walk up to Draco Malfoy and kiss HIM squarely on the lips. Just the thought of that sent a chill down Jasmine's spine.

The sound of Snape's billowing robes and feet tapping on the ground grabbed everyone's attention. He looked like he always did: displeased, upset, and irritated. These looked to be his default modes of behaviour. Since the change, Jasmine had noticed that he'd become a little more vindictive against Gryffindors. She didn't know if that was because she was acting a little like a female version of her father, or if she was starting to show how smart she really was. As he flung the door open he told everyone to enter the class. Jasmine, Hermione, and Pansy took up the last stretch of the class so no one bumped into Nicholas. There was a good stretch of space between Pansy and Hermione as they entered the room. This gave Malfoy this coy smile on his face. He nodded to Pansy when she noticed this, but all she did at this was roll her eyes.

Once everyone was in the classroom and at their stations, Snape started writing on his blackboard. "Today we will be making a Confusing Concoction. I will also be testing one of yours on a fellow student." The man's eyes landed on Neville, and like normal the boy coward under the man's gaze. That he was sitting next to Hermione was his only saving grace in this situation. "Begin!"

Everyone took out their ingredients and started setting things up. While Neville and Hermione were doing it Hermione kept telling Neville he had nothing to worry about. After everyone had added scurvy grass and lovage to the cauldron he started judging everyone's actions. He as normal praised Malfoy on his perfection and condemned Ronald on his lousy cuts. He then got to Neville and what he said to Ron was nice compared to this. 

"WHAT IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE LONGBOTTOM," Snape said loudly, and as he intended grabbed EVERYONE in the classrooms attention. He grabbed Neville's ladle to pull out some of Neville's potion. What should have been a dark blue was a bright violet colour. As Snape dropped the ladle back on the table he spoke while sneering at Neville. "I have NEVER in my years seen a student so incapable of doing potions as you Longbottom!"

Whatever Snape was going to say after that was cut DRAMATICALLY short by stunner coming from the right side of the door. Everyone who wasn't looking in that direction already turned to look to see who had done that. When Jasmine turned to look at Nicolas her breath was caught in her throat. She'd heard stories of what really powerful wizards and witches look like when they are angry, but nothing compares to actually seeing it in person. Seeing the waves of magic moving away from Nicolas across the ground and hearing that hum in the air was a bit off-putting. Nicolas point to Malfoy. "Since this arsehole liked you SO much I think YOU should be the one to go and get Albus down here."

“What makes YOU think you will get away with it?” Malfoy asked in a demanding tone.

"Young man I don't think ANYONE with a brain will charge me with a thing when they find out how this man TREATED a student under his care. He should have been HELPING Mr Longbottom not condemning him." Nicolas said in more of a growl than a passive voice. He also flicked his wrist wrapping Snape's body in robe. With another flick of his wrist, he put a gag on Snape's mouth. He looked back at Malfoy glaring daggers at the boy. "Well are you going, or would it be better if I sent somebody FAR more reliable?" Malfoy kept glaring at Nicolas for a few minutes before he ran out of the classroom. Nicolas then walked over to Neville and looked at his potion. "Now a young man there is nothing to worry about concerning your potion." Nicolas looked around the room. "Although for everyone else I'd say you need to do ONE counterclockwise stir of your potion. Someone will need to do this with that boy's potion, and then lowering the temperature of his fire."

Nott glared at Nicolas before he did that. Nicolas kept giving Neville helpful pointers when making his potion. Once Neville was confident in what he was doing Nicolas started walking around the room do the same thing for other students. About ten minutes after this Draco came barging back in the classroom with the person Jasmine KNEW he was going to get. "Now Father I am telling you that the Aurors ARE needed," Draco said this while flinging the door open. The idiot had his wand drawn, and when Jasmine could see his face it was clear he was happy.

"Now Draco I don't think," Lucius was saying this as he was looking into the classroom. His cane which held his wand fell out of his hand once he saw who was in the classroom. "...that we will need an Auror. Ni... Nic..." That was all Lucius could get out at this point. He kept stammering on those parts of the man's name. It was impossible for Malfoy Sr NOT to know who this was. He'd probably been to a couple of functions that Nicolas was at.

Nicolas had turned around to face the door with his wand drawn, and when he noticed it was Albus standing there he just glared at Draco. "I told you to go get Dumbledore, not this fool," Nicolas said this while flicking his left had at Lucius. "Now go get your headmaster or I WILL send somebody far more reliable to do the job." At this point, Nicolas was looking at Jasmine, Hermione, and Pansy. 

“I don't think you have the authority...”

Draco was cut off by his own father. “Draco just go and get Dumbledore. This man has clearly caught Severus doing SOMETHING wrong.”

Draco looked stunned at his father. “Are you sure Father?”

Lucius glared down at his son. "Yes Draco, I am sure. There is nothing that can be done to help Severus now. In fact, I think just stunning this man would land us BOTH in Azkaban. Now go do what you have been told to do." Lucius looked back to Nicolas as bent down and picked up his cane. "I thought you had died, sir?"

"That is something I wanted people to believe," Nicolas said as he looked back at Neville's potion. "You are doing well Mr Longbottom all you need to do is stop worrying so much." Nicolas looked back at Lucius. "The thing about the stone is it DID make me immortal, so I never had to drink the potion again. My wife and I learned that centuries ago but kept it to ourselves. I've had my reasons to reveal that secret now though." Nicolas said this while looking over at Jasmine. Jasmine smiled at him and nodded her head. "I think it would be within your son's BEST interest to drop this 'I am better than you attitude'. It never does anyone any good."

This conversation was brought to an end by the appearance of Draco and Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked more stunned than Lucius. Even though he'd probably been thinking it was Nicolas that had sent that letter Jasmine would put money on it that he thought Nicolas would stay in hiding. Once he'd gained his composure Dumbledore spoke in a calm almost passive voice. “Ah Nicolas, it is good to see you again. How is Perenelle doing?” The look on the man's face was blank. It was like he was trying to hide his emotions.

"She is doing well." Nicolas looked over at the still bound and gagged body of Severus Snape. "She is doing much better than that waste of space over there." Nicolas held up his hand to stop Dumbledore from talking. "He may have your confidence Albus, but he does not have MINE. After what I saw today, in just one class, I don't think he ever will. He belittled a student instead of giving pointers on how to correct the problem with a potion, and this was after doing a similar action to another student. Although to that student he was far nicer. To Mr Malfoy, he gave nothing but praise, and when I sent him to get YOU to resolve this problem what does he do?" Nicolas waited a moment tapping his foot on the floor while doing so. "He goes and gets his FATHER, and from what I heard there MIGHT have been some Aurors involved if the boy had his way. Which I can assure you would not have ended well for him." The jovial face that Nicolas had been wearing slowly changed to one of rage. "Now you can either hold this man accountable for his action, or I WILL get the Board of Governors involved. Once they find out HOW he teaches I don't think he will have his job for long. Nor will you have yours for ALLOWING him to do this to students."

Dumbledore was looking between Nicolas and Snape at this point. It was like he was weighing the pros and cons of toss Snape out on his arse. She KNEW that Dumbledore wouldn't actually do that, but she also KNEW the man was about to lose this job. A couple of minutes of this led Dumbledore to sigh in defeat. “Nicolas why don't you levitate Professor Snape up to my office while I contact a member of the School Board.”

"I'll do that as soon as you get your Deputy Headmistress to come along with us," Nicolas said with this sly smile on his face. Dumbledore had this shocked and defeated look on his face. If he was planning on doing something to Nicolas that was ended by this statement. "That is unless you are wanting to hide this matter, Albus?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I would never do something like that Nicolas," Dumbledore said with a smile. Dumbledore drew out his wand cast a Patronus spell. Jasmine thought he had to have sent it off with a message to McGonagall. "Shall we head to my office, Nicolas? My Patronus should be telling Minerva to head that way now."

Nicolas nodded his had with this stern look on his face. “Of course Albus.” Nicolas turned to the rest of the class. “Okay students I will be grading these potions later.” He looked at Neville and Hermione. “Do you two think that you can help Ms Parkinson finish Ms Potters potion?”

Neville and Hermione nodded, and all three of them said as one: “Yes sir!”

Nicolas smiled and looked over at her. "Ms Potter I would like you to accompany us cause I think you may play a big role in this whole mess. Given the way he was looking at you, I want to hear all the details of what he has been doing since you returned to your natural gender."

“Nicolas I don't think...”

Jasmine didn't care what Dumbledore was about to say. "Yes sir, and just so you know he hasn't done anything too disturbing."

Nicolas raised an eyebrow. “That is somehow Ms Potter a little more disturbing.”

"I can understand that sir," Jasmine said with a sombre look on her face. She quickly packed up her backpack and told the girls and Neville goodbye. Pansy told her to leave her ingredients. As she left the room there was a part of her that thought that maybe Perenelle was hiding somewhere in that classroom, but that was a silly thought. She would have to be a ninja to sneak in that well.

Jasmine shook her head of these thoughts as she followed Nicolas through the hallway. She found it a little odd that Malfoy Sr was following Dumbledore as Nicolas levitated Snape's body. She knew the man would be telling his master all about this when he returned, but what could he personally gain from doing this. There was no political move he could make against Flamel. Well, not one that would be meaningful. He might get the man fined or something, but there wouldn't be any jail time. In fact, there wasn't any news he would gain really. Everyone knew that Snape had a bias in FAVOUR of Slytherin students. He had also been poorly grading students who weren't in Slytherin. It was a near miracle for someone outside of Slytherin to get into NEWT level potions. So this worried her a little. The two things that came to her mind as took the last few steps out of the dungeon was that he might want to see if this someone using a Polyjuice Potion.

“You look worried.” Jasmine heard Nicolas whisper.

Jasmine looked at the blonde tag-along. Even now she felt like the man was looking her up and down. “I am more than a little concerned about him being here. He is up to no good I can a sure you of that.” Jasmine leaned in and whispered. “It wouldn't surprise me if he was hoping you had downed a Polyjuice Potion or something.”

"If he wasn't that would surprise me," Nicolas said with a smile. "I know this a muggle saying but it fits here. The best-laid plans of mice and men often go awry."

Jasmine smiled back at the man. “Couldn't have said it better sir.”

Jasmine turned her gaze towards the other two to see if they were listening to them. Malfoy had his head slightly tilted to one side so he must be trying to listen to them. Dumbledore was walking a little faster than Jasmine was used to seeing him move so there was no way he was listening in on them. The man seemed to be plotting something. The fact that he was doing this concerned Jasmine. Every time Dumbledore put his nose into something it managed to make things worse. Hell, the last time through the third year he could have in on go stopped Fudge from listening to Snape. He could have told the man about the history between Sirius and Snape. Another thing he could have done was ask Madam Pomfrey to check and see if the three of them had been cursed. So since he couldn't just 'hand wave' this away he might be thinking of taking more dramatic actions. Though the idea of him actually attacking Nicolas was a bit silly.

The sound of heels hitting the floor grabbed Jasmine's attention. She looked towards Dumbledore and could clearly see McGonagall walking towards them. This movement, however, stopped the moment she saw who was with them. The look on her face was one of absolute shock. She'd actually come to a complete stop probably trying to process what she was seeing. Once Jasmine and Nicolas were standing next to McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Malfoy she finally found her voice. "Mr Flamel, what brings you here?" McGonagall asked this in a voice that was a little over a whisper.

Nicolas smiled at the woman and said in a kind and grandfatherly voice. "Well, I was thinking of checking in on Ms Potter to see how her body was reacting to be turned back to normal. I had planned to follow her around, within reason, all day to study things. That however changed when I saw this one teaching." Nicolas pointed at Snape. "I was appalled at what I saw him doing so much so that I asked a student to get Albus. When the kid FINALLY got him I told Albus that I wanted a conversation with either the two of you or I would be having one on my own with the Board of Governors." Nicolas said this in that grandfatherly voice with a slight smile on his face. Jasmine was starting to realize where Dumbledore learned how to do this.

McGonagall's face took on an upset look, and she looked at Snape. “What did he do?”

“Let us talk about this in Albus' office because I do want this man to hear us talk about this.” Nicolas smile grew at this point. As he looked at Dumbledore. “Remember Albus this is not a small matter.”

"Of course Nicolas," Albus said looking towards the Phoenix statue. "Shall we continue then into my office."

Everyone nodded and followed Dumbledore to the statue. “Peppermint Toad.” The way Dumbledore said that he sounded more than a little sad. Everything he probably promised Snape was destroyed in less than one hour.

Dumbledore stood there and waited for the stairs to reach the top before he started walking up the stairs. McGonagall followed him while Jasmine followed her. Nicolas took up the tail end making sure that Snape didn't hit the wall or the steps. Once at the top Jasmine noticed that the door to the office was wide open. It seems that Dumbledore wasn't trying to keep people out of the office this time. Jasmine wanted to draw her wand just in case he was hiding waiting to disarm her. She hesitated once she got near the door, but once she saw that Dumbledore was sitting down behind his desk. McGonagall was conjuring up two additional chairs so that there were enough chairs for people. Malfoy was leaning against the wall off to Dumbledore's left. She took a seat in the last chair on the right-hand side. Nicolas levitated Snape so that he was sitting next to McGonagall. Nicolas then took a seat next to Snape. Jasmine took the last seat wondering probably like Dumbledore was why Nicolas wanted her here. 

“Do you want to wake Severus up Nicolas or do you want me to do that?” Dumbledore asked.

"Not yet Albus," Nicolas said calmly. "I want to talk to the three of you to know more about this man. While what I've seen clearly shows that he is not a good teacher. I saw the way he looked at Ms Potter it was like she was the next target for his berating, so that is why she is here."

"Nicolas I don't think that is..." Dumbledore statement lost all its strength while both McGonagall and Nicolas stared at him. "Fine, but I don't think it will be a fair judgement."

"I think we are well passed that Albus," McGonagall said softly. "He has been incredibly biased against Gryffindor for years. He has also been grading things in such a way that the only people who get into NEWT level Potions classes are Slytherins and the few Ravenclaws that get past his harsh grading system."

Nicolas looked over at McGonagall a little shocked. “Your kidding?”

McGonagall shook her head. "No, it is rare a student other than a Slytherin or a Raven claw gets an Outstanding on their OWLs. That isn't because they are bad students it is just because Snape doesn't teach them everything they need to know in his class. So students make more mistakes than they should. I know some students just don't get Potions, but the ratio that we are seeing is a bit off. We should not be relegated to just two houses."

"Minerva I doubt that Severus is THAT bad," Albus said with this hopeful tone to his voice.

"Oh no, I believe her given what I've seen today. All he did was inscribe ingredients on the blackboard, tell the students what potion they would be making, and that he would be testing someone's potion on another student. I am fine with that so long as he has the counter potion to it on hand, or at least know the counter curse." Dumbledore looked slightly relieved at what he was being told. Nicolas' face took on a more serious look to it. "However as he said that he stared at a single student. That student started to look more than a little worried. It was like he was the target of this man's bullying for a while now. He then told the class to begin, and he started walking around the classroom. He didn't talk to a single student until the class had been going for twenty minutes. He was complementing young Mr Malfoy for his perfect potion. He then told Mr Finnigan that he had stirred his potion incorrectly, and would have to waste time fixing his problem without telling him HOW to do that. He then made his way over to Mr Longbottom and did what I told you about earlier. As for Ms Potter as he made his way over to Mr Longbottom he was looking over at her in a disturbing way to me. He was looking at her like she was his long lost girlfriend. That disturbing on so many levels it isn't even funny. Now why he was doing that MIGHT not have been because he's a paedophile, but if that is the case he sure as Hell looks like one doing stuff like that. Now to bring Professor...” Nicolas looked over at McGonagall like he was asking for her name.

"McGonagall," McGonagall said with a smile. She actually looked happy that someone outside of the school with political and public pull finally knew how bad Snape was at his job.

"To bring Professor McGonagall up to date on what happened. Now, ma'am, have you had students complain to you concerning Snape?" Nicolas asked sounding more than a little concerned.

McGonagall nodded and looked over at Dumbledore with pity in her eyes. "Yes, I've had dozens of students complain to me over the years about Snape. They have called him overbearing, tyrannical, unjustified, and many other things. They have also accused him of falsely grading their work. He always came up with a 'justifiable' reason for his grading. It took me complaining to Albus to get the grand changed to an accurate grade. This hasn't happened in years, but that it happened at all is disgusting. He also takes away house points in a biased way. He tends to take more points away from Gryffindor students. He also NEVER rewards them a point when the deserve it. In fact, if they defend themselves from a Slytherin student attacking them it is the defender who is punished."

"By anyone else's standard Albus he would be fired for doing this. At the VERY least he would be on a case of suspension, and an administorial warning not to do it again." Nicolas said with this disappointed look on his face. "Now given what I HAVE seen this falls in line with what she just told me. I may not have seen what Professor McGonagall has seen, but I can see him doing that given the way he acted. Now I think it would be a good time to revive this man." Nicolas had this stern look on his face at this point. "Don't even bother trying to save him, Albus, because I will be going to the Board of Governors if you do."

Dumbledore nodded with this sad look on his face. “Of course Nicolas.”

Nicolas cast the Reviving Charm on Snape. After he came to Snape just blinked as he stared at Dumbledore. He tried to talk, but the gag being on him all that could be heard was some upset mumbling. Once he realised he was gagged Snape started looking around the room. The first thing he saw was Lucius. He just sat there and stared at the man for a couple of minutes. After that he noticed Jasmine, and even though he was still gagged you could almost understand what he was saying with how loud he was yelling. He stopped screaming when Nicolas spoke. "Mr Snape it wasn't Ms Potter who did this to you it was me." It was at this point that Snape realised that Nicolas Flamel was sitting there. "It so good that you realise that I am sitting here Mr Snape. Now if you are wondering why I am not calling you a professor let me EDUCATE you. I actually arrived at Hogwarts early this morning and entered the school at a moment I thought it would be easy to enter without scaring any of the students." Dumbledore at this point was looking at Nicolas with this concerned look on his face. "I have been in correspondence with Ms Potter for over a week now. I came here to see what Albus has done to her, and I HAD planned to see what her body did throughout the day. Unlike you, I didn't want to just stare at her body. I wanted to see if she had any other issues. If there were Alchemical problems you might not notice it if you were untrained."

“What do you mean had planed Nicolas you could still do that?” Dumbledore asked. There was this hopeful look in his eyes.

Nicolas just glared at him. "I HAD planned on doing that, but after seeing the way this man taught one class I want him FIRED, and I will take the course over," Nicolas said with a soft and steady voice.

“I would be more than willing to allow that!” McGonagall said in this joyous voice. There also seemed to be a return of colour to her slightly greyed hair.

Dumbledore looked between the two of them. Jasmine wished she had Legilimency and was skilled enough in it to 'hear' Dumbledore surface thoughts. After doing this for what felt like ten minutes Dumbledore turned his gaze towards Malfoy. Even though the man was no longer a member of Board of Governors he was still a member of the Wizengamot. Dumbledore was probably wondering what the man would do if he listened to Nicolas Flamel regarding these matters. He looked back at Nicolas and steeled his resolve. “Nicolas I think we need to hear WHY Severus was doing this.”

Nicolas nodded his head. "I don't mind doing that Albus, but if I have to talk to the Board of Governors I will be submitting my memory as evidence in this case. I will also be submitting a statement under Veritaserum or an Unbreakable Vow, to tell the truth, that I have not altered the memory I am submitting."

Dumbledore sighed at this point. He looked over at Snape. He pulled out his wand and dispelled the gag. “Why were talking so poorly to Mr Longbottom Severus?”

Snape cast a sideways glance at Nicolas. Jasmine thought she could see a small line of sweat on his forehead. He cast a final glance at McGonagall. When he looked back at Dumbledore he started talking in his monotone voice. He sounded as uncaring right now as he did at the start of all his classes. “I talk to him the way I do because the boy is so jumpy and weak in magic. I am trying to instil in him some courage. I want him to do better of course, but the boy doesn't listen to me.”

“Professeure raté, Snape.” Nicolas said in a bit of dour voice.

“Nicolas!” Dumbledore said more than a little shocked.

"What?" Nicolas said more than a little annoyed. "If the shoe fits wear it I say. The man does not deserve to teach. It is my recommendation that you fire him. If you don't as I said before it may cost you your job, Albus." Nicolas was ignoring Snape's glares at the moment. "Young man if you think I cannot see you you're an idiot. What I have seen of your behaviour does not work in your favour."

"As I said sir, had Mr Longbottom didn't listen to me," Snape said in a slightly panicked voice.

“The boy seemed more terrified of you than rebellious.” Nicolas snapped back.

As much as Jasmine wanted to stay out of this she knew she couldn't. To be honest she really did want Nicolas' help in all of this mess. “Sir I can provide more information.”

Nicolas looked at her with this confused look on his face. “How so?”

"I can show you my first lesson about Potion," Jasmine said this a little bit more timidly than she'd ever admit to.

“Really?” Nicolas asked more than a little stunned. Jasmine nodded her head and she could feel her cheeks heating up. “So there is a pensieve here?”

Dumbledore sighed at this point. "Yes, Nicolas there is. It is one meant for the Headmaster or Headmistress to sort through tough situations."

"Like this one," Nicolas said sternly.

"It seems so," Dumbledore said more than a little defeated.

"Okay, then Ms Potter do you know how to provide a memory?" Nicolas asked.

Jasmine nodded her head. “Yes sir, I provide one of my memories to prove what happened to me.”

"Was Dumbledore the only one who saw it?" Nicolas asked in a worried tone of voice.

McGonagall jumped in at this point. “No sir I was there as well. The school Mediwitch was there as well. The same could be said for the Minister of Magic. He showed up to check in on Ms Potter. He was probably worried that she was attacked or something.”

As if thinking about the man was some kind of divine calling card. Dumbledore's Floo Connection ignited. A couple of minutes later Fudge's voice came out of the fireplace. “Dumbledore are you there?”

Dumbledore sighed at this point. "Yes, I am Cornelius. Give me a minute and I'll be right there." Dumbledore walked over to the fireplace. Once there he cast a privacy charm. Jasmine could feel something burning into the left side of her skull. Look off to her right Jasmine found Snape just glaring at her. All Jasmine could do was smile at him. The man didn't deserve her hatred as much as other people, but she unquestionably disliked him. Yes, he died protecting her, but his actions belied his intentions. Yes, he was a spy, but he didn't have to hide everything from her. Especially at the end of all things. Had he pulled her aside at ANY point and told her that he was on her side things might have been different between the two of them. He might have still held something against her because he was the child of one of the men he hated and the woman he loved.

“You know looking at him that way will not make him like you?” Nicolas' question pulled her out of looking at Snape. The man was smiling at her like she was one of his children or grandchildren.

Jasmine chuckled at this. "Yeah that thought did cross my mind, but given the way, he treated Neville today I don't think it is going to matter."

Nicolas looked at her like she'd just lost her mind. “You don't mind the way he treated you?”

Jasmine shook her head. "No, it bugged me at the time and still does from time to time. I have been insulted by professionals though so he has a lot to do to make me feel like Neville." Jasmine thought she saw a flash of anger flash across Nicolas' eyes. 'Oh no, what have I done?' Jasmine thought.

“What do you mean by this Jasmine?” Nicolas asked softly.

Jasmine thought about how to answer this. She knew Dumbledore was already catching hell for a lot of things but did she want to add this to his problems? In some ways, she didn't care, but in others, she actually didn't want to throw the man completely under the Knight Bus. Maybe just his legs. "Let's just say that my aunt and uncle aren't nice people. They aren't the worst kind of person, but there is a lot left to be desired when it comes to compassion. I don't think my aunt truly hates me, but my uncle despises me."

“They don't hurt you do they?” Nicolas asked.

Jasmine shook her head. “Not physically, and definitely not sexually.” Jasmine just shivered at that thought. “They have starved me, imprisoned me, and belittled me. Once I got into Hogwarts they started giving me distance. I still have to do all the cooking in the house which I don't mind.”

Nicolas looked angry about all of this. When she had told him about the cooking he lifted an eyebrow. “You don't mind cooking their food?”

Jasmine shook her head. "Nope," Jasmine said this with a smile. "Sure I'm basically their slave, but if I'm doing the cooking I know that there is no poison in the food. I also learned how to cook very well, so when I can impress my girlfriends."

Nicolas was laughing at this point. "Well, at least you looking for a positive to all of that mess, and thinking ahead a little." He had this broad smile on his face. "If you need a safe place to stay this summer, Ms Potter, you are more than welcome to stay with me."

Jasmine looked over at McGonagall wondering if she should tell the man about Sirius. It was almost like McGonagall was reading her mind. The woman smiled at her and nodded her head. Jasmine turned back to Nicolas with a smile on her face. “I'll take you up on that sir if we can't catch the man who framed my godfather.”

Nicolas looked confused. “What?”

“Sirius Black is my godfather, and he was framed.” Nicolas jaw fell open at this point. “I'll give you the memory I gave to them after I returned to my original gender. You will know why I'm not saying much about once you see it.”

Nicolas nodded his head. “Of course.”

At that point, Jasmine heard the Floo Network light up. She turned back towards the fireplace. Standing next to Dumbledore was Minister Fudge. The man had this stunned look on his face. He was staring at Nicolas. The man was probably shocked that the man was still alive. It took him a couple of seconds to recover. The man-made a rapid movement towards Nicolas. He stuck his hand out and shook Nicolas's hand. "Mr Flamel it is a pleasure to MEET you." Fudge said in a shocked voice.

Nicolas chuckled at this. "The same can be for you, Cornelius. Sadly unlike you, I don't know who you are."

"I am Cornelius Fudge the Minister for Magic," Cornelius said with a little bit of pride in his voice.

"Ah, well then it is nice to meet you, Minister Fudge," Nicolas said with a smile. "I am sorry if we are causing a delay in what you were wanting to do, but there are matters that need to be handled right now."

“What matters?” Fudge asked more than a little confused.

“What did Dumbledore tell you?” Nicolas asked. He sounded more than a little pissed off.

“That a professor had made a horrible mistake in class.” Fudge sounded more than a little confused. “Was I misinformed Mr Flamel?”

Nicolas shook his head. "Not completely sir. Professor Snape has been misusing his rights as a teacher far too long it seems. Unfortunately for him, I've seen what he does, and I can assure you that he has no right to be a teacher."

“He is a renowned Potion Master though.” Fudge said more than a little confused.

Nicolas shook his head. "That may be sir, but the way he treats students is unconscionable. I have seen more than a fair share of poor professors sir, but he takes the cake. I have not seen a professor, until him, insult a student for making a mistake. Like a few other professors of Potions, he walks around the room without helping his students. That would be acceptable for sixth or seventh-year students, but not third-year students. To have a student so scared of you they quiver every time you walk near them is a bad thing." Nicolas glared at Snape at this point.

Fudge looked over at Snape and looked more than a little angered himself. “Is this why we have had a lack of people being able to Mediwitches, Mediwizards, and Aurors?”

Nicolas nodded his head. “Probably.” Nicolas looked at Dumbledore. “Do you have a phial for us, or do I have to call Arctic to get one from Perenelle?”

Dumbledore shook his head. “No, I have one Nicolas.” Dumbledore walked over to one of his cabinets. He opened reached in and withdrew a crystal phial. He closed the cabinet and walked back to them, and handed Jasmine the phial. “You can put the memory Nicolas wants to see in this.”

"Thank you, sir." Jasmine pulled out the Elder Wand and placed the tip against her temple. She thought about her first Potions class. As the memory became more clear Jasmine couldn't help getting angry at Snape. Once that memory was clearly attached to the wand she turned her mind to her death memory. Once this memory was attached to the wand Jasmine pulled the Elder Wand away from her head and placed the memories in the phial. She then gently handed the phial over to Nicolas. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Jasmine," Nicolas said with a smile. He then turned to Dumbledore. "Where is the pensieve?"

"This way," Dumbledore said as he walked to his other cabinet.

“You do realise that if I get fired Potter your chances of getting a decent Potion Master or Mistress are low?” Snape said coldly.

Jasmine snorted at this point. “Snape I hate to break it to you, but Nicolas Flamel will be taking over your course WHEN you are fired.”

Snape looked stunned. His jaw hadn't fallen open, but he was just blankly staring at her. There was no hate in his eyes. Hell, he didn't even have the slightest scowl on his face. Jasmine heard a soft snort behind Snape. Jasmine sat there stunned herself. She looked behind Snape at McGonagall. The woman had her left hand over her mouth. Her eyes were slightly squinted. 'Is she silently laughing?' Jasmine thought to herself.

“Is something wrong Professor McGonagall?” Fudge asked.

McGonagall shook her head 'no'. “Absolutely not sir, I am just a little pleased that I am finally able to hand this man his termination parchment.”

Fudge looked further confused now. “Why would that make you happy?”

"In my opinion, he has not deserved this job for years. Since his first year here I stood against what he was doing. Dumbledore said that Snape had his confidence, and should be given a chance to change. Snape would lighten up every now and then, but in the end, he has done the same thing repeatedly. Yes, I trust him as a person, but his behaviour as a professor is abysmal."

“Really?” Fudge asked looking more than a little curious. He looked over at Snape who was still tied up. “Who tied him up?”

"Nicolas Flamel," Jasmine said calmly. "He also stunned him, and started to teach the class." Jasmine looked over at Malfoy. "He had asked Draco Malfoy to go get Dumbledore, but Draco thinking Nicolas was a criminal went and got his father." Jasmine used her thumb to point at the man. "Mr Malfoy knew who Nicolas was immediate. After that Dumbledore was gotten, and the conversation was brought up here. Nicolas has been saying since it happened that if Dumbledore didn't fire Snape he would be taking the matter to the Board of Governors." Jasmine looked over at Lucius at this point. "Weren't you on the Board of Governors at one point Mr Malfoy?"

Lucius growled at this point. "Yes, Ms Potter I was, but I got a little too... zealous last year during the Heir of Slytherin scare. Doing that got me kicked off the board."

"Oh," Jasmine said nonchalantly. "That had to suck."

"It did," Lucius growled at this point. "I fail to see why you care though Ms Potter?"

"I don't, I was just fact-checking things sir. Your son has a tendency to brag that his family is the greatest and that you are going to do all these AMAZING things to the rest of the school. It is annoying really, but everyone has the right to brag about something."

"That they do Potter," Lucius said in a soft growl.

“What is going on?” Dumbledore asked once he was near them again.

"Oh, nothing Lucius was just telling me that he was on the Board of Governors last year," Jasmine said calmly. "I was also talking to Minister Fudge." Jasmine looked over at the man at this moment. "Why are you here Minister Fudge?"

The man smiled at this point. "I was wanting to talk to you, Ms Potter. I know in that letter I sent you I told you that it would be moved forward, but sadly I didn't tell you how much. Well, we have got the trial moved to this Friday."

Jasmine stood there shocked for a few moments. “Really?” She asked sounding more than a little happy.

Fudge nodded his head. "Yes, and the judges will be accepting your memory admission so long as you answer under Veritaserum that you are not altering the memories."

Jasmine nodded her head. "Yes, sir."

Fudge smiled at this point. “Also there were some questions about your transformation that Madam Bones would like to ask you, so I was wondering if you could show up say an hour early?”

Jasmine was confused by this question. She knew Fudge was hiding something, but it didn't seem like it was something that would benefit him. A glance over at Dumbledore showed that the man was clueless about what was going on. Jasmine looked back at Fudge and nodded. "I don't mind that at all sir." Jasmine looked over at Professor McGonagall. "Ma'am, do you mind bringing all the students there that early?"

McGonagall nodded with her stoic look back on her face. “I don't mind at all.”

Fudge smiled broadened at this point. "Fantastic! The trial is at ten-thirty in the morning."

"I will see at Nine thirty then sir," Jasmine said with a slight smile to her face. Jasmine watched the man walked back to the fireplace. 'What is going on? Did doing just these few things change things this much?' Jasmine thought in a sombre moment.

* * *

Pensieve

Death Memory

Nicolas was standing there fuming at what Snape had done. The man had insulted Jasmine (Harry at the time) for taking notes. There was no way this man would have kept the job had he been at Beauxbaton. Hell, he didn't think any other school would let someone like him continue teaching after doing what he did. Those were first years he was doing that shit too. You don't just write ingredients on a blackboard and expect students to KNOW how to brew the potion. It was literally asking for disaster.

The sound of someone's feet moving over the floor pulled him out of his thoughts on the matter. Walking towards a mirror was a confused looking Jasmine Potter. Nicolas walked up to her and studied what he was seeing. The girl was giving herself a once over it seemed. Nicolas was noticing more about the girl's body then he'd like to, but that is the nature of things. He turned his gaze away from her to look around the room. It looked like an Underground train station, but it was completely empty. It was also flawlessly cleaned. The floor seemed to be made of marble, and the chairs seemed to be made of pure silver.

'This place looks amazing, but I cannot shake this feeling of being watched.' Nicolas thought as he looked back at Jasmine. She was now talking with her parents. Like the other memory, he studied everything at this point for jumps, or hiccups in the conversation that gave away that the memory was fake. He found none. 'Interesting. I wonder what killed her that night, and WHAT gave her the ability to do this.'

Nicolas frowned as James and Lily Potter were pulled away from their daughter. A chill went up and down his spine as the temperature dropped around him. This was weird. Seeing and hearing the past were normal in a pensieve, but you NEVER felt the past. He'd felt a cold similar to this as he was walking towards Hogwarts. The Dementors, however, didn't make the area feel this bad. Nicolas looked around and found what had caused this change. A woman wearing dark black robes was walking towards them right now. Instead of a scythe, she was carrying a staff, and what little he could see of her face was thin, not bony. He moved around to try and get a better look at her face, but he was finding that impossible. With a simple wave of her hand, the coldness that had enveloped him was lifted. Death's finger came within an inch of his face. He thought he actually felt a brief gust of air as this happened. Dumbledore would deny to the end of the Earth that this woman was not Death, but Nicolas was starting to think this really was the entity. 

Nicolas followed them as they made their way towards one of the walls. He followed Jasmine's action to see what the girl was looking at. What he saw under the chair made him stumble backwards. The infant-like thing was clearly Voldemort. This was a fragment of his SOUL, but how did it get HERE! He stood back up and made his way to the right side of Death. He listened to Deaths explanation of how Voldemort's soul got here. He was thoroughly disgusted by what he heard. For a soul to be that unstable a person had to do some unthinkable things. That the man would do IT enough to make his soul unstable was more than a little bit unsettling. Nicolas was listening as Death told Jasmine how to prove this event took place, and how to fix her problem. After she told Jasmine about the pensieve Death looked right at him. “Hello Nicolas, it is good to finally meet you. Don't worry I am not wanting to take you.”

“Why?” Nicolas asked in a shaky voice.

"Because you did something not many other's have done, and you wanted to give it up. Ripply is still in hiding, but for the most part, stays out of mortal affairs. You have stayed connected with others and tried to help them. Sure you make tones of gold, but you put it to good use." Nicolas thought the entity was smiling at this point. "To be fair the conversation between me and Jasmine should have started by now, but I don't think you want to know anything more about that do you?"

Nicolas shook his head. “No.” Nicolas thought about what he really wanted to know. There was only one thing that came to his mind. “Why can't my stone be destroyed?”

Death chuckled at this question. “Because you asked the phoenix for his blood. You didn't demand it, trick it, or bewitch it. You simply asked, and this was after being its friend for years.”

“So it was a reward?” Nicolas asked.

Death nodded her head. “To be honest with you I CANNOT take you.” Death laughed at this point. “There will come a time when you are given a divine location to live because the universe is not that immortal.”

“So I'll be able to see my friends and family again?” Nicolas asked a little stunned.

“Absolutely.” Death said with a smile. “The thing is Fate's hand is being lifted because of other peoples actions. Malfoy's done something that altered a part of it, and you altered the rest by offering to teach Jasmine. Now I will warn you that you CANNOT have her stay with you for the first week of this summer, and the summer two years ahead of it. Next summer she must stay with her relatives until a point, but you will know when that is.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Nicolas asked more than a little shocked.

“Because I trust you.” Death said softly. “Out of all the people who made the stone you never said you beat me. You said you'd become immortal, but you didn't say that I couldn't claim you.” Death lowered her hood. The woman's face took on a more pleasing appearance. She didn't have that gaunt face anymore, her hand's also didn't look so skeletal either. Her whole body seemed more pleasing to look at now. “The only other people who have seen this memory are the ones who watched it with Dumbledore and Jasmine, Madam Bones soon will, a goblin, and Rita Skeeter.”

Nicolas was shocked at this point. That woman had said she got the information from a source. So, was this pensieve that source? “How did Skeeter see this memory?”

“She snuck into Dumbledore's office and found the pensieve, and stuck her head in it to see what was in it. She and I came to an agreement.” Death said this with a smile.

“Do I want to know?” Nicolas said in a worried tone.

“Not really.” Death said with a smile. “So are you willing to do this?”

Nicolas didn't even have to think on the matter. “Are there any other restriction?”

Death shook her head. “Nope.”

“Then I'll do it. I'll let Perenelle know what is going on.” Nicolas said calmly.

“Good. Then I will see you in about fourteen point five billion more years.” Death said with a smile.

“Your joking right?” Nicolas said more than a little shocked.

“You'll see.” Death said as she faded away.

Nicolas was once again in Jasmine's first Potions class. He didn't need or want to sit through these memories again. He exited the Pensieve and stood there to gain his composure. It was one thing to be there is a God, and it is something COMPLETELY different to meet a divine being. He didn't know anymore if the Christian God were real, but there definitely was a Creator, and He/She/It was pleased and allowing all of this to take place. If he was right about Jasmine and her two girlfriends then the Creator was okay with that as well. Well, that was assuming a lot really. The way Jasmine talked about Hermione and Pansy made him think something was going on, but he didn't really know.

Nicolas turned around to look at everyone else. He watched as Fudge stepped into the Floo Network. He studied the others before saying anything. Dumbledore's shoulders were sagging a little at this point. Jasmine was smiling broadly about something, and McGonagall was shaking her head at something. Lucius was staring daggers at Jasmine right now. Snape was fidgeting around in his seat. He was probably trying to free his wand, so he could cut himself free.

“Don't bother with that Snape. To borrow a statement told to me by an American: You well and truly screwed my friend.” Nicolas said with a slight smile on his face.

Dumbledore turned around to look at him. "Are you really going to take his place, Nicolas?" The way he asked that made it sound like the battle was over, but Nicolas wouldn't put it past him to try and keep the man in the school somehow.

“Yes, Albus I do plan on doing that. I will also be taking time out of every Saturday or Sunday to teach Ms Potter, Granger, and Parkinson Alchemy.” Nicolas said calmly. Nicolas nodded towards Snape. “I know you want to keep him around Albus, and I don't care if you do, but it better not be as a member of staff. He can be helping you write a new Potion school book, or he can be a Potion tutor for struggling students. I really don't care what you two do, but he SHOULD NOT be a member of the staff. Not because he is stupid. He is clearly very smart, but he is a fool. If he acted that way anywhere else even he knows he'd be fired. So, what is your decision?" 

Albus looked back at Snape and Jasmine. The man stayed doing this for a few minutes before he said. “I am sorry Severus, but your services as a professor and a head of house are no longer needed.”


End file.
